I Still Believe
by TLN
Summary: Après Revolutions... nous nous sommes mises à trois fans pour faire un hypothétique 4e opus; la reconstruction de zion, Neo et Trin qui auront survécu graçe aux soins des machines de 01... Episode 32, desolée de ne pas avoir updaté plus tot.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE....  
  
By TLN  
  
Des ruines, rien autour d'eux n'a plus quoi que ce soit de commun avec la ville qu'ils chérissaient tant; il ne reste que des ruines;  
  
mais pourtant, ils sont heureux comme ils ne l'ont jamais été. Ils sont vivants...  
  
Oui, beaucoup ont du se sacrifier afin d'apporter la fin d'une guerre d'un siècle, mais, maintenant que le parfum de liberté embôme  
  
chacun des recoins de Zion, ces ruines sont d'une majestée qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusque là. Et ses survivants s'en ressentent,  
  
et s'ennivrent de cette douceur toute nouvelle.  
  
Ils le savent, parmi tous les sacrifices qui ont été fait, un, est celui qui a tout changé... il y avait eu des doutes même parmi les plus  
  
croyants; mais malgré tout, il y était parvenu, leur messie, leur sauveur... il s'était donné pour eux; il avait porté sa croix jusque l  
  
où aucun humain n'avait été, et il en avait tiré la paix.  
  
Néo est mort; tous le savent desormais, et tous l'honorent par un instant de recuillement au temple...  
  
Pourtant, loin, très loin d'eux; celui qu'ils saluent vers une destinée immortelle, n'a pas quitté son existence; pas encore...   
  
Ramené vers l'épave du Logos, encastré dans une tour; s'il n'est pas conscient, Neo respire encore. Il n'a pas idée de ce qu'a engendré   
  
son sacrifice, mais les machines... elles decident de le rendre aux siens; par respect? Toujours est-il qu'elles n'oublient pas le corps  
  
de celle qui a fait tout le chemin auprès de lui; morte... pas plus que lui. Mais d'ici peu de temps; elle risque de succomber.  
  
Empalée par trois endroits différents, Trinity se vide de son sang lentement, mais surement...  
  
Pourtant par quel miracle les machines parviennent a lui rendre un semblant de vie, a la panser avant de la ramener auprès de celui  
  
a qui elle a tout donné, pour finalement... les rendre a Zion... un secret impenetrable... il aurait été simple de les laisser mourir, mais,  
  
une forme hypothétique de conscience les en aura empeché...  
  
Un mois plus tard...  
  
- Sans parler des dégats sur les organes internes poumons, foie; sans citer les os brisés... jambes, bras gauche, multiples côtes... le   
  
troma qu'a pu représenter l'hémorragie prolongée, le temps qui a privé son cerveau d'oxygène, nous empêche d'envisager une   
  
rémission totale. Je suis désolé.  
  
- Il y a bien, quelquechose a faire; elle a survécu, ca veut dire ce que ca veut dire; elle est plus forte que vous ne l'imaginez...  
  
Dépité, assis sur son propre lit d'hopital, Neo, n'ayant pas encore recouvré la vue totalement, ne veut pas abandonner la moindre   
  
chance de voir la femme qu'il aime survivre une nouvelle fois. Depuis leur retour, et le miracle engendré par celui çi, Trinity n'a pas  
  
quitté le coma dans lequel elle a été trouvée, et aucun des médecins l'ayant traité ne veut donner trop d'espoir a son compagnon. Lui  
  
qui a commencé a retrouver des forces a peine quelques jours après avoir été prit en main. Superficielles, ses brulures n'ont pas atteint  
  
la cornée et sa cessité n'est que temporaire, quand au choc qu'il a subi, il l'aura plongé lui aussi dans un coma de courte durée; mais  
  
sans trop de dommages cérébraux, quelques migraines a vie; voila toutes les séquelles qu'il connaitra. Mais Trinity, brisée en mille  
  
morceaux... elle n'est plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, plusieurs opérations, un plâtre la serrant depuis la poitrine jusqu'aux chevilles; si  
  
elle reprends conscience, bcp disent qu'elle risque une paraplégie accompagnée de troubles cérébraux sérieux, peut être même une  
  
amnésie irréversible.   
  
- Je vais être tout a fait honnete avec vous... sa force n'est pas a prouver. Si, elle n'avait pas eu cette résistance, elle n'aurait pas   
  
survécu. Maintenant, si, vous la soutenez; cela aidera, enormément.  
  
A cet instant; les deux hommes sont interrompus par l'arrivée de Morpheus, souriant sans vraiment savoir si cela reste de mise, face  
  
a la mine triste de son ami:  
  
- Excusez moi, si vous avez besoin de... je peux repasser.  
  
- Non je vous en prie, je partais. Neo, vous devez, vous reposer au maximum, ne pas forcer sur votre vue, c'est a dire ne pas retirer vos  
  
pensements plus de 15 minutes par jour. Je sais que vous ne respectez pas souvent cet état de fait, il faudra pourtant vous y résoudre  
  
si vous voulez recouvrer complétement vos capacités.  
  
- Je le ferais. Merci Docteur.  
  
Bientôt il quitte la pièce, et Morpheus s'installe au bord du lit, sachant pertinamment que ce n'est pas sa propre vue qui préoccupe  
  
Neo, tant que Trinity n'aura pas reprit conscience:  
  
- Je viens, de passer voir Trin. Ils ont pu constater une amélioration d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit...  
  
- Il vient de me dire; qu'elle ne s'en remettrais jamais.   
  
- Tu la connais... elle ne laissera pas les choses empirer; bien au contraire.  
  
Sa lèvre supérieure se plissant soudainement, permet a Morpheus de deviner le sourire se cachant derrière les pansements recouvrant la majeur partie du  
  
visage de Neo, il a quelquechose derrière la tête; il n'en doute pas:  
  
- Je veux la voir.   
  
- Non, Neo tu ne peux pas tu sais très bien que...  
  
- Morpheus... Je suis ici depuis presque un mois, et ils m'ont interdit d'aller dans sa chambre.  
  
- Tu connais la raison. D'une part tu tiens a peine debout, et d'autre part...  
  
Il marque une pause.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- D'autre part, ils ont... emprisonné son corps dans un platre, l'ont mise sous respirateur, sous perfusions... elle est méconnaissable.  
  
- Peu importe. J'ai droit a 15 minutes par jour tu as entendu; je ne les perdrais pas a regarder le plafond un jour de plus, si je dois me   
  
contenter de ça, alors je veux, qu'elles me soient utiles. Et la seule chose que je veux voir c'est elle.   
  
Devant cette détérmination apparente, il ne peut qu'acquieser. Et c'est en se cachant autant que possible des médecins suceptibles  
  
de les arreter qu'ils traversent tous deux les couloirs métalliques les amenant vers la chambre de Trinity.   
  
En entrant, c'est sans même penser qu'il arrache littéralement ses pensements, non sans une douleur a laquelle il ne prête pas   
  
attention...elle est la; et enfin, après n'avoir pu que se remémorrer les contours de son visage, il va pouvoir la boire du regard comme  
  
il avait tant aimé le faire depuis qu'elle avait été sienne. Pourtant; ce a quoi Morpheus avait tenté de le soustraire quelques minutes   
  
auparavant vient a lui et le frappe avec force; elle est bel et bien brisée en mille morceaux.  
  
Le souffle coupé, il rejoint son lit et,assis près d'elle, pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, lentement; éspèrant peut être la retrouver   
  
comme il l'avait perdue.   
  
Six semaines plus tard...  
  
- Hey!  
  
Avec précaution il s'installe près d'elle, fragile; tellement fragile qu'il ose a peine prendre sa main dans la sienne. Après lui avoir rendu   
  
visite chaque jour, lui avoir murmuré au creux de l'oreille des mots qu'il ne reserve qu'a elle et prit soin d'elle au risque de voir sa propre  
  
santé se détériorer; sa vue n'ayant pas été menagée; il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait plus que tout. Il l'a retrouvée; petit a petit, jour après  
  
jour, retrouvant la parole, les souvenirs. N'ayant pas plus de séquelles que lui, si ce n'est ce platre et les os brisés et rebrisés sous   
  
celui çi durant de nouvelles opérations qu'elle a dû subir.Mais l'optimisme est a nouveau de mise lorsque ses médecins voient avec  
  
quelle rapidité elle retrouve des forces en présence de son compagnon:  
  
- Hey... tu as encore retiré tes pansements.  
  
Sa voix est enrouée, mais, son sourire eclatant; elle accompagne ses paroles d'une caresse sur la joue de Neo qui, s'empresse de  
  
répliquer, rieur:  
  
- Peut importe, je te vois. Comment tu te sens?  
  
- Je... j'ai envie de marcher... j'ai tellement envie de quitter ce lit. Tu m'emmènes?  
  
- Si ca ne dépendait que de moi...  
  
Elle fixe ensuite son corps momifié, son sourire devenant plus sarcastique, comme ses mots:  
  
- Je vais être décharnée quand ils vont me retirer ca tu sais... il y a de grandes chances pour que tu n'ais plus envie de me toucher.   
  
Mes jambes... mes seins...   
  
Il repond par un signe de tête, un "non" aussi ferme qu'empreint de tendresse, puis, impulsivement, il atteint ses lèvres qu'il dévore   
  
littéralement avec la même passion, le même besoin qu'il avait déjà lors de leur premier baiser. Etonnée d'abord, elle se laisse   
  
emporter doucement; puis il répond, conservant son ton amusé:  
  
- Rassure toi; je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une femme belle et attirante...  
  
Un éclat de rire retenu par la douleur de ses os brisés sort de la bouche de Trinity:  
  
- Merci, ca fait toujours plaisir!!  
  
- Tu crois sincèrement qu'un jour je pourrais; ne plus te considérer comme la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé? Comme la  
  
plus belle femme que j'ai vu, ou la seule dont j'ai envie?  
  
- Avoue aussi que mes doutes sont légitimes vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve...  
  
Il passe ses doigts le long de son buste, là où reste découverte sa peau nue; puis; les laisse glisser contre le platre rugueux,  
  
atteignant son ventre solidement maintenu par les attèles, ajoutant:  
  
- Tu me manques; tu me manques a en crever. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi... tellement que, je suis incapable de penser a autre   
  
chose qu'a toi... je suis fou de toi, tu le savais?!  
  
Ces mots finissent dans un sourire empli d'un désir qui est elle, profondément. Elle qui, de sa seule main valide saisit la sienne et  
  
vient la porter a sa bouche; entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens, et laissant la marque tiède de ses lèvres contre sa paume;:  
  
- Pardonne moi.  
  
L'étonnement de Neo est accompagné d'un sourcillement:  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Je t'ai abandonné...  
  
Encore une fois il désapprouve énérgiquement:  
  
- Non... non, j'avais besoin de te perdre pour; me perdre. Ca peut paraitre ridicule; mais... je ne sais pas vraiment comment...   
  
expliquer ca...   
  
Il marque une pause, ses yeux fatigués forçant leurs capacités jusqu'a la douleur; parce qu'il ne peut que la regarder, face a ce qu'il a   
  
comprit; face a leur histoire, a leur destinée qu'il sait être unique; et a laquelle il se sent incapable d'apporter le sens des mots. Avec  
  
une part de maladresse il entreprend cela dit la tache; l'aider a comprendre elle aussi que leur amour ne doit rien au hasard:  
  
- ... Quand nous sommes partis, j'étais; certain de ne pas m'en sortir vivant; mais... je voulais...  
  
Elle soupire doucement, quittant son regard un instant:  
  
- Je sais. C'est; la raison pour laquelle je veux me faire pardonner.  
  
Maintenant, c'est lui qui ne comprends plus. Confus, il reste silencieux, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte par le même étonnement   
  
que celui provoqué quelques minutes plutôt par ce pardon dont il ne saisi pas encore le sens:  
  
- ... Ma destinée, c'était la tienne. Le sens du sacrifice. Je t'ai accompagnée, parce que je t'aimais; mais sciamment... je me suis  
  
sacrifiée parce qu'il le fallait. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que tu m'en aurait empechée, comme tu l'as déjà fais auparavant. Je te l'ai   
  
caché, et je t'ai abandonné pour que, ton destin s'accomplisse.   
  
Elle le rejoint dans son silence durant plusieurs secondes, les larmes l'assaillant aussi rapidement que son besoin de le voir la serrer  
  
contre lui comme il l'a toujours fait; puis, elle se reprends autant que possible:  
  
- ... "Celui dont tu tomberas amoureuse, cet homme sera l'élu de l'espèce humaine; tu seras son début et sa fin." C'est ce qu'elle m'a   
  
dit... pourquoi est ce que j'ai refusé de te l'avouer pendant aussi longtemps? Te dire que je t'aimais c'était te condamner au nom de la   
  
prophétie. C'était te guider jusqu'a ta mort,te faire souffrir jusqu'a ce que tu te donnes en martyre... Mais le sort en a décidé pour moi,   
  
si je ne t'avais pas avoué que je t'aimais tu serais mort de toute façon; et... je t'aimais trop pour accepter de te laisser partir, quitte a   
  
retarder l'échéance, je te voulais.   
  
- Trinity...  
  
Peut importe la douleur, ses paupières le brulant comme jamais, lui aussi se laisse aller a quelques larmes, guidant sa main qu'elle   
  
tenait jusqu'ici fermement dans la sienne, vers les formes fines de ses joues pâles; y amenant ensuite ses lèvres, goutant les perles  
  
salées qu'elle y a laissé couler. Lentement, calmement... heureux... comment avait elle pu croire qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir placé leur  
  
amour face au reste alors que lui même n'a jamais agit autrement? Lui en vouloir pour s'être donnée en sacrifice par amour pour lui,  
  
consciamment, sans doutes? Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, sa bouche se pose contre son nez, puis son front, avant qu'il ne   
  
murmure contre ce dernier, y déposant son souffle chaud, amoureux:  
  
- ... Tu es, mon début et ma fin; tu es ma vie. Il n'y a rien a se faire pardonner dans ce fait. Je le savais, mais je n'étais pas prêt a te   
  
perdre, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai ramené; je te voulais. Ce que tu as fait, je l'ai fait aussi... si le destin a fait de nous ce que   
  
nous sommes l'un pour l'autre pour cette révolution, ça ne change rien, parce que quoi qu'il arrive nous n'avons pas de raison d'exister  
  
l'un sans l'autre, prophétie ou pas.  
  
20 jours plus tard...  
  
Désormais sorti de l'hopital, Neo doit assumer seul le quotidien, et désespère de voir la femme qu'il aime le rejoindre. En effet; si lui a  
  
pu recouvrer la vue et jeter au feu ses pensements avec satisfaction; Trinity elle ne s'est vu retirer que la partie inférieure de son platre,  
  
ce qui, même en lui laissant le droit a quelques pas, l'immobilise les trois quarts du temps, la rééducation étant tout aussi longue que  
  
douloureuse. Mais elle apporte tout son courage a cette tâche, faisant pâlir d'appréhension médecins et proches lorsqu'elle entreprend  
  
de faire des étirements pour se remuscler les cuisses. Seul Neo la soutient dans ses espoirs, et passe la plupart de ses journées  
  
auprès d'elle, assistant a ses séances de rééducation, comme a ce jour où, son médecin stimulait habilement plusieurs zones  
  
musculaires de ses jambes en la massant. Spectateur silencieux, Neo souriait; observant avec attention chaque geste, protecteur   
  
jusqu'a usure, possessif même d'après certains. Mais sa présence valait tout l'or du monde aux yeux de Trinity, dont le regard ne   
  
le quittait pas, même lorsque la douleur se faisait ressentir. Amusé par leur relation, le médecin en profita pour leur apporter une chance de  
  
partager plus d'intimité que d'ordinaire, sans savoir ce qu'il allait engendrer:  
  
- Vous savez, ce type de stimulation musculaire est primordiale; cela vous serait profitable si l'on en effectuait d'avantage.  
  
- Je ne veux pas vous accaparer, vous passez suffisamment de temps auprès de moi.  
  
Il sourit, se tournant vers Neo:  
  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cet exercice, Neo s'en tirera très bien seul. Il a assisté aux séances suffisammentde fois pour  
  
être capable de s'occuper de vous au mieux, n'est ce pas?  
  
Le principal interessé acquiesa, sa timidité légendaire ne laissant entrevoir sa joie de pouvoir passer encore d'avantage de temps tout  
  
près de Trinity; qui, elle ne cacha pas sa jubilation:  
  
- Merci Docteur!!  
  
C'est après cet épisode de leur vie que les deux amants ont vu leur relation charnelle être remise en question, leurs moments passés  
  
ensemble devenant chaque jour plus douloureux... un mur infranchissable se dessinant entre leurs désirs et leurs peurs; les faisant   
  
devenir peu à peu des étrangers, incomprits l'un par l'autre. Gène infantile les conduisant vers un amour silencieux, en sommeil...  
  
A Suivre... 


	2. temps Révolus

Episode 1 "Temps révolus..."   
  
By TLN   
  
Le temps joue des tours, minute passant pour seconde ou eternité... il ne laisse pas entrevoir les failles en lui, destinées incomprises.  
  
S'écoulant à la manière d'une vague tantôt ravageuse, tantôt légère; il prend ce qui lui est dû sans pour autant offrir ce qui lui est demandé.   
  
Quelquefois pourtant, il se montre clément; et accorde un certain répit aux plus méritants.  
  
Au coeur de la terre, les journées étaient passées sans qu'aucun n'ai pu les voir, et y chercher des regrets qu'il n'auraient sans doute   
  
pas trouvé. Ruines domptées par chacun de ses habitants, Zion était en passe de redevenir ce qu'elle était. Habitants qui avaient pu   
  
gouter a la douceur d'une paix qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue jusque la, à la graçe d'un sauveur redevenu homme par la main de l'ennemi.  
  
Les morts honorés dont ni lui, ni son âme soeur ne faisait parti... sauvés par bienveillance, ou sens pratique; ils ne le sauront peut être   
  
jamais, et aujourdhui, cela les rends indifférents.  
  
Six mois que Neo et Trinity avaient entreprit ce qu'ils croyaient être leur chemin de croix vers 01; où ils y avaient "laissé la vie".   
  
Accomplissant une prophétie a laquelle plus personne n'osait prêter foi; à la merci d'un monde qui leur était inconnu... mais qui leur   
  
était suffisament reconnaissant de lui avoir permi d'être épargné par la nuée mortelle semée par Smith; pour leur rendre cette vie offerte.  
  
- Fais attention...  
  
Les précautions prises semblent superficielles aux yeux de Trin, alors qu'elles semblent necessaires à ceux de Neo. Si lui avait pu se   
  
remettre de ses blessures avec une certaine facilité, elle, avait dû rester alitée depuis leur retour; os brisés, troubles et rééducation devant,   
  
d'après les médecins faire d'elle, une femme neuve. Une formule qui l'avait amené à sourire alors qu'elle se regardait immobilisée par un   
  
platre lui sanglant l'intégralité du corps quelques mois plus tôt.   
  
- Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu devrais le savoir.  
  
- J'ai eu tendance a l'oublier ces derniers temps. Et, je ne veux pas devoir retourner ici, jamais...  
  
- Jamais? jamais... d'enfants?!  
  
Regard rieur, face à celui, décontenancé d'un homme n'ayant plus pensé a l'avenir depuis qu'il avait dû prevoir chaque seconde a venir,   
  
comme étant peut être la dernière qu'il pourrait jamais partager avec elle. La faisant quitter ce qu'il aurait crû être son lit de mort si elle   
  
n'avait pas déployé autant de force.  
  
- Je... je dois dire que je... tu me prends au dépourvu...  
  
Passant du rôle d'enfant a celui de mère, elle dépose un chaste baiser sur sa joue, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille:  
  
- On a le temps. Pour le moment, je veux... profiter de toi...  
  
Allusion qui lui rends le sourire, tout en l'amenant a douter un peu plus... peur toujours vivace de la perdre au prix d'une certaine imprudence.   
  
Il sait qu'elle ne comprends pas son attitude, se sachant elle même hors de danger, mais il ne se passe pas un instant où elle tente   
  
d'établir un contact, sans qu'il s'éssquive ou trouve une excuse. Là encore, cherchant à se réfugier dans ses bras, elle se trouve face a   
  
un mur. Mais le temps n'est pas aux explications, aussi, adolescente, elle se laisse prendre par la main, guidée jusqu'à la maison   
  
qu'elle désèsperait de retrouver.  
  
Derrière la porte; un comité d'accueil auquel elle s'attendait, Morpheus, Niobe, Link, Zee, Cas, Ghost, Sparks... pas un ne manque   
  
à l'appel, malgré la charge de travail dont ils sont tous accablés depuis le début de la reconstruction de leur tendre cité. Avant d'ouvrir,   
  
Neo se sent tout de même obligé d'ajouter, gamin enjoué ayant du mal a dissimuler ce qui se cache:  
  
- Tout le monde attends ton retour avec impatience; pas autant que moi, evidemment... mais...  
  
- Ils sont là, hum?  
  
Il hausse un sourcil, enfin détendu:  
  
- J'en ai trop dit?  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Il ne lavait pas vue aussi radieuse depuis... la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans cet appartement. Ce souvenir   
  
l'empli de ce désir qu'il s'est pourtant interdit, le poussant capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes avec avidité. Et c'est finalement Niobe   
  
qui ouvre après les avoir entendu, lançant à derrière son épaule:  
  
- ... Oui ils sont là; et... oui Link a gagné son pari.  
  
- Quel pari?!  
  
Ils les rejoignent a l'interieur où chaque regard autant attendri que joyeux se tourne vers eux; moment où Sparks en profite pour faire  
  
partager son "humour":  
  
- Savoir si vous alliez attendre d'avoir passé la porte d'entrée pour vous sauter dessus après 6 mois d'abstinence. Pas plus de 6 mois   
  
rassurez moi?  
  
- Sparks...  
  
Elle vient l'embrasser, accompagnant son geste d'une tape sur l'épaule, amical souvenir de soirées arrosées. Morpheus profite de   
  
l'atmosphère légère pour venir serrer sa protégée contre lui, avec autant de précaution que si l'on lui avait placé du cristal entre les doigts:  
  
- Trinity... je ne sais pas, comment te dire à quel point..  
  
- Je sais.   
  
L'attendrissement commun face a cette scène de retrouvailles quasi père-fille conduit les autres à se joindre a l'étreinte, Link d'abord:  
  
- Oh je vous aime tous les deux!!!  
  
Puis Niobe, Zee et Cas; aussi émues qu'hilares; les hommes restant observant avec le sourire, avant que Niobe ne lance:  
  
- Mais venez là vous!!!  
  
Et ainsi tous forment le noyau dur d'une armée dont la fraternité à l'opposé de la guerre, ne sera jamais révolue.  
  
A suivre..... 


	3. Evocation d'une nuit

Episode 2 "Evocation d'une nuit..."  
  
By RHEYA  
  
Lorsque quelques heures plus tard Trinity et Néo se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, l'atmosphère était tendue. Sans qu'il y ait de   
  
tensions, ils semblaient rester distants. Non seulement ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler, mais en plus leur attitudes et leurs   
  
gestes étaient froids. Le silence qui se créa rapidemment donna à l'ambiance une saveur non chaleureuse. Puis, gênés, ils   
  
préfèrèrent tous deux aller se coucher plutôt que d'entamer une discussion dont tous les deux n'avaient pas envie. Néo, sans   
  
savoir pourquoi, craignait que Trinity le rejette, s'éloigne. De son côté, Trinity pensait sans cesse que Néo l'évitait depuis leur   
  
retour…Chacun se demandait ce qui causait leurs différents troubles, mais ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet, craignant sans   
  
doute un certain malaise qui les gênerait tout deux. « Laissons le temps s'occuper de nous » se dit Trin avant de s'endormir.   
  
Elle se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit, ressentant soudain un grand vide au plus profond d'elle même. Apeurée, elle   
  
pouvait sentir son coeur battre. Depuis son retour, quelque chose avait changé. Bien qu'elle ne su expliqué quoi, elle pensait   
  
que cela venait de la distance qui avait s'était créée entre Néo et elle ces quelques mois. Cette distance la chagrinait, elle   
  
aurait voulu partager les même joies qu'elle avait connu avant qu'ils partent, avant ce jour là. Néo lui apparaissait assez   
  
reservé, lointain. Elle songea aux retrouvailles joyeuses, et repensait à Morpheus la serrant dans ses bras ou encore au   
  
sourire de Niobe et au regard de Ghost. Ses amis devenaient sa véritable famille, remplacant quasiment celle qu'elle avait   
  
au autrefois dans la Matrice. Mais si elle avait pour tout être heureuse, tout soucis écarté et un avenir prometteur, il manquait   
  
néanmoins quelque chose, qui lui semblait perdu. Et elle se rendormit finalement, atténuée par la fatigue que causaient les   
  
efforts de ces derniers jours, dus à ses blessures.   
  
De son côté, Néo ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le temps lui parraissait long depuis ces derniers mois, les heures   
  
sans rien faire passaient si lentement qu'il eut qu'il eu envie de quitter Zione quelques temps. La ville, en ruine, commencait  
  
à retrouver quelques formes qu'elle avait eu autrefois, avant que la guerre ne s'acharne dessus. Tout avait été démoli, Néo se   
  
souvient du regard qu'il avait porté dessus lorsqu'il y était retourné, blessé, un peu plus de 6 moins auparavant. Il avait pensé   
  
que tout était fini, que son rôle d'unique, d'Elu, était terminé. Il était content d'avoir accompli sa tache, son but, et était prêt à   
  
avoir une vie que l'on pourrait qualifier de normale. Tout étant rentré dans l'ordre, plus ou moins, il avait pourtant gagné le   
  
combat, la partie était finie, terminée. Mais il sentit une certaine froideur lorsqu'il s'approchait de Trinity, un vide qui semblait   
  
aujourd'hui les séparer. Sans oser trop s'appocher d'elle, ayant peur de faire mal à ses blessures encore importantes, il ne  
  
voulait pas pour autant se montrer indifférent à sa santé, ni s'éloigner d'elle.   
  
Alors qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration lente de trinity qui indiquant qu'elle dormait, il sentit la fatigue s'emparer peu à peu  
  
de lui, il finit par s'endormir en se disant « Après tout, demain est un autre jour … »  
  
A suivre... 


	4. Conversations

Episode 3 "Conversations"  
  
By TLN  
  
Sueurs nocturnes provoquées par la chaleur retrouvée d'un corps pourtant si froid; Trinity se lève en quète d'une douche glacée,   
  
laissant son compagnon finalement assoupi le visage enfoui contre l'oreiller. Le lendemain arrivé, elle ne voit pas le moindre   
  
changement s'élever a l'orée de ses pensées... sereine, certes, mais pas aussi accomplie qu'elle le souhaiterait.  
  
L'eau salvatrice; glisse lentement sur ses cicatrices qu'elle observe avec une attention toute particulière, les touchant du bout des   
  
doigts comme elle effleurerait un étranger, ne sachant pas comment apprivoiser l'inconnu ayant fait de sa vie une nouvelle bataille   
  
solitaire; semblable a celle qu'elle menait une année auparavant... une simple année, avant qu' "il", ne vienne faire d'elle une femme   
  
plus qu'un soldat.  
  
Elle s'était crûe destinée a mourir avec cette guerre, certaine de ne jamais pouvoir voir au dela de ce choix qu'elle avait fait... se   
  
battre, corps et âme; mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et aujourdhui, elle s'efforçait de vivre avec ce poids, retrouvant de   
  
vieille peurs disparues sous les caresses et les je t'aime, désormais trop rares.  
  
Puis une idée, surgissant de nulle part, la glace d'effroi... et si... Durant les prémices de leurs amours il avait déployé tant de   
  
passion a son égard; prêt a braver les interdits, les exigences d'une vie de soldat pour se retrouver avec elle simplement; lui   
  
faire l'amour... une découverte d'elle, son corps qu'il ne se lassait jamais de parcourir, ou même juste de savourer du regard.. et   
  
si aujourdhui, ces cicatrices étaient devenues un obstacle, si... il n'avait simplement plus envie d'elle?  
  
La gène s'empare d'elle tant et si bien qu'elle ne parvient plus elle même à se regarder dans le miroir au sortir de la douche; s'emparant   
  
d'une serviette qu'elle serre jusqu'à provoquer une douleur aigue dans sa poitrine, tombant lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé.   
  
Le bruit provoqué par la chute de quelques objets qu'elle a entrainé avec elle fait se précipiter Neo, bientôt genoux à terre à ses cotés,   
  
mort de peur à l'idée de la voir brisée, encore:  
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?!  
  
Les yeux embués de larmes, elle feind la simple douleur physique, laissant sa peine dans l'ombre des doutes:  
  
- J'ai glissé en sortant de la douche...  
  
Mort de peur... une évidence, aussi paniqué; il l'assaille de questions, sans oser la bouger:  
  
- Tu as mal quelque part? Ton dos? Tes jambes? Tu peux te relever tu penses?  
  
- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, juste, une petite douleur a la poitrine.   
  
- Quoi?! Je vais prévenir ton médecin, reste là.  
  
En un sens rassurée de le voir prévenant et si conscerné; elle est cependant excedée de cette perpetuelle attitude paternaliste  
  
lorsqu'elle voudrait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime, et non son garde chiourme lui interdisant la moindre activité soi disant périlleuse:  
  
- Neo... aide moi à me relever s'il te plait. Je devrais être chez Niobe depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.  
  
- Tu ne va pas sortir seule? C'est un véritable chantier dehors, tu risques de...  
  
Elle fini par lui couper la parole, recadrant sèchement leur situation avant de se relever, seule; et de quitter la pièce:  
  
- Arrete bon sang!! Tu n'es pas mon père, et encore moins mon médecin!! D'ailleurs, ce que tu es, c'est bel et bien la question... est-ce   
  
que tu t'en souviens seulement?!!   
  
- Trin...  
  
Aucune réponse, simple bruit d'une porte refermée brutalement; et lui, démuni, paralysé... la gorge nouée, perdu.  
  
- ... Si il y a une chose dont tu ne dois pas douter venant de lui, c'est bien ça... est-ce que tu sais combien de nuits blanches il à   
  
passé a coté de toi? Il a failli perdre la vue définitivement, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas te quitter des yeux...  
  
Assises face à face, Niobe et Trinity ont commencé a débattre du sujet le plus en vue; le désarroi de cette dernière n'étant que trop   
  
évident. Dire qu'elle avait besoin des conseils d'une amie l'était tout autant; mais ce dont elle avait besoin par dessus tout restait, les   
  
actes, et non les paroles... hors le seul à même de l'apaiser étaità cet instant, aux prises avec les mêmes démons...  
  
- Elle n'a jamais supporté d'être maternée crois moi; longtemps avant que tu n'entre dans sa vie... elle était déjà dure, solitaire... c'est   
  
encré en elle, tu ne pourra pas le changer.  
  
Parti à la recherche de Trin; Neo était tombé sur Ghost qui, l'avait invité à noyer ses états d'âmes dans un verre. Non l'ivresse, il était   
  
surtout en quète d'une oreille attentive; chose plus sage pour une fin de matinée. Et il avait trouvé en cet énigmatique "frère" d'adoption,   
  
un certain réconfort; et; surtout une grande compréhension:  
  
- Elle n'était pas comme ça avant... je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser venir avec moi, je l'ai détruite...  
  
- ... Il se sent responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé... j'ai peur que tout ça devienne de la pitié plus que de l'amour.  
  
- Trinity, ecoute... j'ai souvent envié ta relation avec lui; pas parce que vous n'étiez pas séparés par la guerre ou, les évènements... mais   
  
parce que, quelque soit le moment, elle restait fusionnelle. Que ce soit dans un regard, ou un geste, toujours en simplicité... votre amour  
  
l'un pour l'autre était palpable. Et ça... ça n'a pas changé.   
  
- Je ne sais plus quoi penser...   
  
- ... Je ne saurais pas te dire exactement à quoi t'attendre avec elle; elle est relativement imprévisible, mais; une chose est sûre. Elle n'a   
  
pas besoin de toi de la manière dont tu le penses. Si elle t'as demandé de voir, ce que tu représentais, c'est que la façon dont tu agis   
  
avec elle ne lui convient pas.   
  
- Justement, comment est ce que je la traite? Je pensais, qu'elle aurait besoin de cette attention pour... guérir... je ne sais pas...  
  
- Neo; elle est, guérie. C'est peut etre ça qu'elle tente de te faire comprendre.  
  
- Il a peur pour toi, mets toi ça dans le crâne... ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est même plus que de l'amour; presque de la dévotion. Quand,   
  
tu étais dans le coma... je ne devrais pas te le dire, il voulait que je le garde pour moi... mais... je n'ai jamais vu un homme pleurer comme   
  
il a pu le faire pour toi, tous les jours Trin. Il a passé des heures à mesurer ta respiration, à s'assurer que tu étais encore en vie. Nous avons  
  
tous crû qu'il allait perdre la raison...  
  
Une révélation qui amène Trin au bords des larmes, parce que si contradictoire... elle ne doute pas de cet amour, mais... elle ne comprends  
  
pas alors, pour quelle raison une telle distance à pu s'installer entre deux être auparavant si complémentaires:  
  
- Il m'aime... mais il ne veut plus de moi. Ce matin j'ai même fini par me demander si mes cicatrices n'en étaient pas la cause...   
  
- Tu penses qu'elle préfèrerait que je me désinteresse d'elle?  
  
- Elle préfèrerait peut etre que tu la brusque, un peu plus... je l'ai vu, une certaine gène entre vous. Comme si, tu n'osais pas... la toucher.  
  
- J'ai peur de lui faire mal... c'est ridicule, mais; j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait se briser en mille morceaux.  
  
- Je pense qu'on a mit le doigt sur le problème mon frère...   
  
Il passe la porte de leur apartement avec appréhension; pas celle de, devoir s'expliquer... mais celle de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Parce que   
  
seul ou simplement, ignoré. Il n'a jamais eu à faire face à aucune dispute avec elle, du moins jamais rien qui n'ai été reglé en 10 minutes.   
  
Cette fois, le sérieux de la situation le place dans l'expectative... il éspère une fin heureuse, évidemment.   
  
Elle est là, occupée à la préparation du déjeuner; pensive; accomplissant chaque geste presque machinalement. Il sait qu'elle ne s'est pas   
  
rendu compte de sa présence, aussi, la saisissant par surprise; il souffle dans sa nuque:  
  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu paraitre distant, je voulais juste, te préserver...  
  
Se gardant de croiser son regard; elle se contente du contact entre son dos et son torse, qui se fait de plus en plus fort. Tentant de se   
  
souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait osé la serrer de cette manière, ses doigts pressant sa chair.  
  
- Me préserver de quoi? Je ne suis pas morte; si j'ai survécu jusqu'ici, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à craindre.  
  
- Je t'ai vue, maintenue en vie graçe à des machines, ironie du sort... conduite au bloc opératoire un nombre inclaculable de fois, les   
  
médecins m'expliquant que tu ne t'en sortirais jamais. Comment-est ce que tu veux que je ne sois pas dans la crainte perpetuelle qu'il   
  
t'arrive quelquechose? J'ai l'impression que, le simple fait de te serrer comme ça; pourrait, te reconduire dans cet hopital...  
  
- Je ne suis plus en danger, je te le promets.  
  
Il plonge son nez dans ses cheveux, s'impregnant de son odeur:  
  
- Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour, l'assimiler.  
  
- Autant que tu voudras...  
  
A suivre... 


	5. Des mots aux conséquences

Episode 4 "Des mots aux conséquences..."  
  
by RHEYA et LITTLE RED QUEEN  
  
Bien que ces mots apparaissaient naturels pour Néo, il n'en était pas moins irréels pour Trinity : le temps était leur ennemi. En l'espace de quelques heures sa vie avait basculé dans le chaos le plus complet, manquant de la tuer et pire de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait.   
  
Pour l'instant, lovée comme son amant, elle essaya de rejeter toutes ses pensées noires et se concentra sur la chaleur du corps de Néo contre le sien. Une chaleur qui l'envahissait et commençait à combler le vide de son corps et de son âme. Avec un peu d'imagination, elle se serait crue revenue quelques mois auparavant, où l'insouciance, dans une mesure modéré, prônait dans leurs cœurs. Un soupir de nostalgie s'échappa de sa gorge et Néo s'en aperçut :   
  
- Ca ne va pas, Trin ? Tu as mal ?   
  
- Néo…   
  
L'exaspération pointait dans sa voix, ce qui ne fit que conforter Néo dans son mal-être. Désireuse de partager avec lui ces moments passés, elle lui dit :   
  
- Néo, sers-moi…. Comme avant…   
  
- J'ai peur de te faire mal, trin…   
  
- C'est en ne le faisant pas que tu me fait mal.   
  
Emu par la profondeur de sa réponse, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, retrouvant le bleu azur dans lequel il aimait se perdre et doucement l'étreignit. Encouragé par les bras de sa compagne autour de sa taille, il la serra fort, jusqu'à sentir leurs cœurs battrent à l'unisson. Sentir sa peau, son odeur rappelèrent à l'Elu le vide que leur séparation lui avait causé. Savourant ce moment, il se surpris à penser qu'il serait près à tout recommencer comme avant, malheureusement, rien n'était plus comme avant…   
  
Après une courte conversation, Trinity sorti pour « prendre l'air » avait-elle dit à Néo, elle était partie dans les couloirs pour se promener un peu quand elle apercu Zee assise toute seule. Elle s'en alla la voir, se rappelant soudain qu'elle ne lui avait guère parlé plus de quelques minutes depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.   
  
« Salut toi ! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'exclama chaleureusement Trinity,   
  
- Hey ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! comment ca va ? Tu te remets doucement ?   
  
- Aaah mais je vais très bien, il ne faut surtout pas se fier à ces platres et tous ces trucs qui servent à rien à part a me faire croire que je suis faite de porcelaine !   
  
- Tu n'as pas changé je vois, j'ai toujours envié ton courage tu sais !   
  
- Tu parles ce n'est pas du courage, du tout   
  
- Tu sais Je n'aurais jamais pu partir là-bas moi… ca m'aurait paru trop difificle, j'aurais très vite abandoné.   
  
- Tu sais, tu dis ça mais si tu y étais confrontée, comme je l'ai été avec Néo, je suis certaine que tu aurais dit oui. A part ça, comment ca va Link et toi ?   
  
- Très très bien, ca fait du bien de l'avoir un peu près de moi !   
  
- Oui, je peux imaginer ! Ne lui en veut pas de partir souvent, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Et profite-en bien, on commence à réparer la majorité des vaisseaux là, il ne va pas tarder à repartir.   
  
- Oui, je sais, c'est dommage…   
  
Après une courte pause, Zee hésita puis déclara d'une traite à son amie :   
  
- Je suis enceinte.   
  
- Vraiment ?   
  
Zee baissa légèrement la tête, comme si elle avait honte.   
  
- Mais c'est génial ! »   
  
Trinity était ravie pour Zee, elle-même avait toujours espéré avoir un enfant. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où l'Oracle lui avait dit qu'elle serait enceinte et que son enfant serait l'Elu. Bien qu'elle n'en ai qu'un bref souvenir car elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans, certains mots l'avaient frappée. Elle ne pensait pas, vivant à Zion, attendre un enfant un jour. De plus elle ne croyait pas à la prophétie, malgré tous ce qu'avait pu lui dire Morpheus elle s'en tenait à une réalité qu'elle qualifiait de « sure » et restait septique.   
  
Elle revit soudainement le visage de l'Oracle, cette vision lui parraissait loin mais elle étant encore assez nette dans son esprit. Tout en lui offrant un cookie, l'Oracle lui disait « Tu verras, je sais pertinemment que tu ne me crois pas, pas pour l'instant du moins, mais tu verras, tu verras… » Trinity réalisa soudain que tout ce que lui avait prédit l'Oracle jusqu'à présent s'était produit, Néo elle et entre autre. Mais cette histoire d'enfant parraissait être la plus absurde qu'il soit.   
  
Sprtant brusquement de ses pensées, elle demanda à Zee :   
  
- Est-ce que Link le sait ?   
  
- Oui, il l'a même su avant moi ! Aux premières nausées il s'est dit que je devais attendre un enfant.   
  
- Cest marrant ça ! Je suis absolument ravie pour vous deux, c'est génial. Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un enfant aussi…   
  
Zee lui prit la main et et lui parla d'une voix triste que trinity ne lui connaissait pas :   
  
- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire que j'étais désolée pour ce drame, ce n'est pas juste ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ni ton accident ni la perte de l'enfant, mais je suis sure que vous aurez un autre bébé très bientôt, continua-t-elle en arborant sur son visage un sourire qui remplaca la sombreur et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait affiché quelques secondes plus tôt.   
  
- Un enfant ? Moi ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »   
  
Trinity ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi parlait son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant des détails qui pourrait éclaircir l'obscurité qui la gagnait peu à peu.   
  
De son côté, Zee se posait des questions, Trinity savait-elle au moins qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait à la suite du malheur qui lui était arrivé six mois plus tôt ? Question absurde, elle savait au moins qu'elle était enceinte avant de partir, non ? Mais elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveler, quelque chose qu'elle même déjà n'était pas censée savoir.   
  
Soudain Trinity comprit. Un éclair, un flash lui traversa l'esprit et il ne lui fallait pas une seconde de plus pour tout comprendre. Si elle avait été enceinte, avant son présumé voyage, elle avait perdu le bébé dans le crash. Elle ne sut dire si c'était la tristesse ou la colère qui prenait le dessus. Elle sentit comme son sang se mobiliser dans ses veines, elle ne pouvait articuler un seul mot tant le choc était rude. Elle se leva brusquement, contempla son amie avec un regard exprimant un profond sentiment de reconnaissance, elle n'aurait jamais su sinon ; mais de l'autre côté, elle qui commencait à avoir à nouveau une vie normale et tranquille voyait son existance dévier du court qu'elle aurait du prendre. Trinity resta figée une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre brusquement à courir, comme elle le put, aussi loin q'elle puisse aller, malgré sa jambe encore blessée.   
  
Zee, restée assise sur le banc ne pu s'empêhcer d'avoir des remords et ne pouvait qu'appeler son amie qui fuyait au loin. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la rattrapper et que de toute facon, elle aurait à sa place préféré être seule quelques temps.   
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ses dernières forces l'avaient abendonée et trinity du s'arrêter pour marcher. Elle déambula comme elle le pouvait dans les couloirs de la ville en reconstruction, erra pendant quelques minutes, sans but, en essayant de garder son équilibre. Elle versa trois larmes, l'une pour la colère, l'autre pour la fatigue et la dernière, plus grosses encore que les précédentes pour sa peine. Après quelques mètres, elle rejoignit un couloir, que personne n'empruntait, un passage étroit de Zion inconnu pour la plupart des habitants. La, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, le regard vide. Son âme en peine, son cœur froid se noyant dans les larmes de son chagrin, elle se sentait impuissante, si fragile tout à coup. Elle ne bougea pas, et resta ainsi pendant d'interminables dizaines de minutes. Les larmes, qu'elle avait essayer de contenir jusqu'à présent, ruisselaient maintenant sur son visage sans s'arrêter, comme si elles avaient voulu former le Nil. Un bébé, elle avait donc été enceinte. Elle repensa soudainement à l'Oracle. C'était le nouvel Elu. Elle avait attendu le nouvel Elu, et elle l'avait perdu. C'était si simple à résumé mais en réalité si compliqué à comprendre ! Elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle ne l'avait même jamais su, mais elle l'avait perdu, malgré elle. Ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle réalisa que Néo, Lui, avait menti durant plus de six mois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le lui avait caché, elle lui en voulait vivement… elle aurait aimé savoir, l'apprendre autrement que par une vulgaire maladresse de son amie. Il l'avait trahie, trompée, il l'avait laissée dans l'inconcience et l'insouciance pendant tout ce temps. Biensur, lorsqu'elle lui parlerait de tout ca, si un jour elle y parvenait, et ça il faudrait encore qu'elle y arrive, il serait sans doute gêné et triste lui aussi, mais il trouverait rapidemment une excuse pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé. Il lui raconterait que c'était pour son bien, pour la protéger de ce malheur qui ne ferait que plus l'accabler. Alors Trinity se sentit triste, seuel et perdue, abandonnée de tout, et loin de tout ce qu'elle aimait. Sans avoir l'impression de vivre dans le mensonge, certains doutes persistaient de plus belle. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien faire, sa gorge nouée lui empêchait d'articuler le moindre mot. Soudain la fatigue s'empara de son corps, l'épuisement et l'accumulation des derniers évènements devant pesant, elle se sentit tomber légèrement, calmement et doucement dons un sommeil profond, mais loin d'être paisible…   
  
A suivre... 


	6. Reunion

Episode 5 "Reunion"  
  
By TLN  
  
La perte de connaissance apparente de Trinity alerte une poignée de passants connaissant l'endroit, se regroupant autour d'elle avec inquiètude. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas tant leur inquiètude, mais leur curiosité qui les anime, ce visage leur étant familier, malgré les quelques changements opérés depuis les mois ecoulés. La fameuse Trinity, compagne d'un sauveur élevé au rang d'icône depuis leur retour miraculeux... elle n'a pas rééllement changé d'apparence, sinon, la teinte ébène de sa chevelure retombant désormais sur ses épaules; ce n'est que sa fragilité qui est désormais exacerbée. La guerrière devenue femme; blessée...  
  
Elle revient à elle, le regard vide, scrutant les visages inconnus de ces badauds la privant d'oxygène.   
  
- Vous allez bien?  
  
- C'est le fait d'entendre cette question continuellement qui me rends malade...  
  
L'homme lui ayant posé la dite question la regarde avec une certaine incompréhension; lui offrant son bras lorsqu'elle cherche a se relever. Elle le remercie vaguement avant de reprendre sa route; de rejoindre celui avec qui elle croyait ne faire qu'un et qui, semble-t-il, est devenu un simple étranger...  
  
Comment lui faire comprendre? Comment lui rendre une part de cette douleur qu'il lui a infligé par ce silence? Elle tourne et retourne cette idée avant d'y trouver une solution convenable... prenant finalement la décision de l'attaquer là où il demeure le plus vulnérable.  
  
Torse nu, tout droit sorti de la douche; son amant... traitre inavoué, sourit innocemment lorsqu'il l'aperçoit dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, en train de l'observer. Il ne parvient pas à saisir ce qui se cache derrière ces yeux perçants, se sentant plus proie qu'autre chose. A raison, puisqu'elle ne tarde pas à arriver à sa hauteur, soutenant son regard avec détérmination:  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe Trin?  
  
Sa seule réponse, retirer son pull brutalement; le faisant ensuite reculer jusqu'au lit, où elle l'oblige a s'asseoir; le laissant aussi surpris que, certain du dénouement s'il la laisse faire. Ce qu'il n'envisage pas:  
  
- Trinity...   
  
- Tais toi.  
  
Elle donne forme à ses paroles en le faisant reculer d'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dos au mur; ses lèvres collées aux siennes avec tenacité, le rejoignant sur le lit, forçant son silence, sentant, qu'elle parvient à lui faire perdre toute forme de résistance. Son pantalon retiré à la hâte atteri non loin d'eux, alors qu'elle l'emprisonne définitivement entre ses cuisses; les effets de son oeuvre commençant à devenir évidents.   
  
Il ne comprends pas pourquoi,et il chercherait volontiers la raison si; il n'était pas, malheureusement, déjà devenu sourds aux appels de sa conscience. Malheureusement, parce qu'aux prises avec ses remords, qui, il le sait ne sauront faire le poids contre les désirs de son coeur. Elle lui fait l'impression d'être devenu un prédateur, auquel il se sait entièrement soumi; incapable de refuser ses avances... il voudrait ne pas... vouloir. Mais comment lorsqu'il se souvient avoir passé des nuits blanches à ne penser qu'à cet instant; à se refuser même de l'imaginer par peur de ne plus imaginer que cela... il capitule. Ses seules protestations devenant les soupirs provoqués par la mouvance frénétique de la femme qu'il aime, paraissant possedée.  
  
Cela avait toujours était lui, qui, lui avait fait l'amour... jamais elle n'avait désiré prendre une initiative tant le déploiement de romantisme et de douceur dont il faisait preuve la satisfaisait; ici, utiliser les faiblesses de son corps pour atteindre son âme ne lui fait pourtant pas oublier qu'il s'agit de l'homme qu'elle aime; se faisant prendre à son propre piège. Elle ne peut pas se servir de lui, quelque soit les circonstances, parce que le sentir la serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui; sa peau moite se confondant avec la sienne... lui rapelle que jamais, lui n'aurait osé faire une telle chose; jamais, dans le but de la blesser...  
  
Sa colère se dissipe et elle redevient comme lui, victime de leur séparation trop longue... en quète de cet amour ecarté de leur route par peur. Ses ongles broyant sa chair sous le poids de la sensation brutale l'envahissant; une sensation que lui exteriorise par un gémissement étouffé dans l'épaule sur laquelle ses lèvres sont posées.  
  
- Whaw... maintenant tu... peux m'expliquer?  
  
Son souffle irrégulier l'empêche d'articuler correctement. La, brutalité avec laquelle il s'est laissé prendre au jeu l'a laissé sans force, aussi, il se relache; s'appuyant contre le mur de pierres rugueuses derrière lui. Capturant par la même le regard de Trin, en quète d'une réponse qu'elle ne lui donne qu'en fondant en larmes. Elle se laisse aller, la tête appuyée contre le torse d'un Neo dépité; elle perds tout controle.  
  
- Trinity qu'est ce qui t'arrive?! Je t'ai fais mal c'est ça?!  
  
Elle acquiese d'une signe de tête entre deux sanglots; le mettant dans un état au moins aussi pitoyable que le sien; saisi de cette panique qu'il commençait a peine a maitriser:  
  
- Je le savais, je savais que ca arriverait... pourquoi j'ai fait ça, tu est tellement fragile...  
  
- Trop fragile pour être mise au courant...  
  
Surpris, décontenancé même; il la prends par les épaules, l'aidant à se redresser comme si elle était redevenue la frèle silouhette immobile qu'il avait veillé des nuits durant:  
  
- Quoi? Au courant de quoi?  
  
- Zee est enceinte, ça la désole de devoir me faire revivre la douleur que j'ai dû supporter en perdant notre bébé...  
  
Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas s'abat sur lui comme la foudre. Il avait tenté de la préserver en sachant que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée, en sachant que, cela finirait par se retourner contre lui.   
  
- Oh non... pas ça...  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Pourquoi? De quel droit?  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te répondre... tu n'était pas en état d'apprendre une nouvelle pareille.  
  
- Qui es tu pour en décider?  
  
- Je suis le père de ce bébé, je suis celui... qui t'aime tellement qu'il à failli en devenir fou. J'estime, que ça compte.  
  
Elle se lève, quittant le lit précipitamment; y laissant son amant s'étant livrée, dans une fragilité aussi visible que physique. Il ne tarde pas à la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, où elle se tient, nue, face à son reflet rendu par un miroir a demi brisé. Il l'entoure d'une couverture, doucement; les précautions qu'il avait occulté dix minutes plus tôt redevenant vitales à ses yeux.  
  
- Je sais que tu ne me le pardonneras jamais.  
  
- Tu te souviens... avant, qu'on ne partes; on évoquait souvent la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, une fois que la guerre serait finie. J'en parlais toujours avec une éspèce d'appréhension, parce que je n'imaginais pas que ça pourrait arriver, j'attendais inévitablement la mort qu'un soldat doit, envisager comme, seule issue. Et te voir, si enthousiaste, ca me fendais le coeur, j'avais l'impression que tu ne te rendais pas compte...   
  
- Où tu veux en venir?  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, en tout cas plus maintenant... parce que je sais, j'ai comprit, que tu avais dû porter ce fardeau seul. C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir, je n'ai fait que ça depuis 6 mois. Je n'ai même pas été capable de te rendre heureux un seul instant...  
  
Son besoin de contact le pressant après cette déclaration, il la serre, se plongeant dans sa chevelure avec déléctation:  
  
- Te voir sourire, parler... c'était tout ce qui pouvait me rendre heureux. Tout ce que je demandais...   
  
- Quand est-ce que tu as été mit au courant?  
  
- Il y a deux mois, quand, ton état s'est stabilisé. Le médecin, avait peur que je devienne complètement cinglé... je... j'ai passé des journées entières à te parler, j'essayais de me convaincre que tu n'allais pas mourir.   
  
Ses yeux encore tièdes de larmes redeviennent brulants de peine lorsqu'elle entends ces mots. Elle se retourne entre ses bras, ses mains dessinant le coutour du visage d'un Neo mit a nu, exposant pour la première fois la douleur qui l'avait consumé en silence:  
  
- Il faut que tu m'en parles, je veux partager ça avec toi...  
  
L'idée même le replonge dans la torpeur, incapable de controler le flot de larmes l'envahissant à son tour. Il s'était juré de ne jamais plus pleurer devant elle, mais; redevenu enfant en plein désarroi:  
  
- Non... je peux pas...  
  
- Si tu peux. Il le faut... on ne pourra pas avancer tant que tout ça ne fera pas définitivement parti du passé.  
  
A suivre..... sur le site consacré a la fics de ISB ici, l'url originelle étant actuellement HS:

http:users.skynet.be/two-b/ISB/Mainpage.html


	7. Blessures assassines

Episode 6 "Blessures assassines"  
  
By LITTLE RED QUEEN  
  
Affronter le passé, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa ironiquement Néo. L'idée même de repenser à toutes ces épreuves lui causait une douleur insupportable, lancinante et terriblement destructrice. La partager avec Trinity, elle ne supporterait pas ce fardeau si lourd.   
  
Semblant lire dans ses pensées, elle lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder en face.   
  
- je crois que tu me dois bien ça !!   
  
- Trinity…   
  
Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais son intonation marqua Trinity au fer rouge. Comment un homme aussi fort et indestructible en apparence que Néo pouvait receler tant de chagrin. Elle pensa qu'ils remédieraient à cela bien assez tôt…   
  
Prêt à affronter leur passé comme sa compagne, il lui prit la main et l'attira jusque sur leur lit. Déterminé mais peu sûr de lui, il s'assit et calla Trinity entre ses jambes, son dos collé contre son torse de manière à ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.   
  
Après un long moment de silence, il entreprit de parler dans l'espérance d'un nouveau départ pour eux deux :   
  
- J'ai cru être mort…J'ai cru que la mort serait plus douce que la vie sans toi…J'ai cru ne plus jamais revoir ton visage…   
  
Trinity sentit le cœur de son compagnon battre plus fort.   
  
- Lorsqu'on m'a ramené, je n'avais plus d'espoir mais la vie m'est revenue lorsqu'on m'a annoncé qu'Ils t'avaient ramené, toi qui était morte sous mon souffle… Je me suis raccroché à cette espérance mais on m'a vite annoncé que nous avions perdu l'espoir d'un nouveau départ pour deux choses : la première c'est que les médecins ne te donnaient pas la moindre chance et la deuxième est qu'on m'a dit que tu étais enceinte mais que le bébé n'avait pas survécu. Je me suis alors promis que si un jour tu te réveillerais, je passerais sous silence ce passage pour que nous prenions un nouveau départ… en tirant un trait sur les malheurs du passé.   
  
L'étreinte de Néo sur Trinity se resserra et celle-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou.   
  
- j'avais si peur… pardonnes-moi , pardonnes-moi…   
  
Sa voix se brisa et Trinity, se retournant, le prit dans ses bras, en espérant lui procurer le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Pleurant dans ses bras, elle le sentit s'affaisser et coller sa tête contre son ventre, source de leurs malheurs et bientôt source de leur bonheur…   
  
Passées plusieurs minutes, Trinity le vit se redresser et la regarder en face.   
  
- Je t'aime dit-il doucement   
  
Trinity s'imprégna de ces mots, les laissa traverser son âme. Elle en ressentit une telle félicité qu'elle s'en étonna elle-même. Réalisant le dévouement et l'amour de Néo, elle encadra son visage de ses mains et lui déclara :   
  
- moi aussi je t'aime mon amour…   
  
C'est alors qu'elle entreprit de l'embrasser mais fut surprise en constatant que son initiative avait été devancée par Néo. Sentant ses lèvres souples contre sa bouche, elle se laissa aller à son désir, leur désir. Retrouvant bien vite leurs automatismes et leur plaisir d'avant guerre, ils se laissèrent aller à l'ivresse de leurs retrouvailles et passèrent pour la première fois depuis leur retour de 01 une nuit sans cauchemar, tendrement lovés l'un contre l'autre.   
  
A suivre... 


	8. Eternel recommenement

Episode 7 "Eternel recommencement"  
  
BY RHEYA  
  
Finalement, tout rentrait en ordre, certaines blessures se refermant ; et d'autres, plus profondes, restant encore à la surface. La vie reprenait à Zion, laissant place à un silence qui lui était inhabituel. Le peu habitants s'adaptaient au calme qui régnait depuis peu dans tout la ville. Dépeuplée, la cité reprenait peu à peu ses formes, les habitations et constructions s'organisaient, on faisait petit à petit le deuil des centaines de morts : tout renaissait.   
  
Cette nuit-là, Niobe ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle eu beau réfléchir, elle y parverait pas. Quelque chose la tracassait, la dérangeait depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle se tourna du côté de Morpheus et vit que celui-ci ne dormait pas non plus. Alors, hésitante, elle demanda doucement :   
  
« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ?   
  
- Comment ça ? questionna Morpheus en froncant les sourcils.   
  
- Je veux dire, la prophétie, l'Elu, le reste quoi, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Est ce que tout va redevenir comme avant ? Ou est ce que plus rien ne sera jamais comme dans le passé ? Je me pose beaucuop de questions en ce moment, je n'imagine pas avoir une vie tranquille, sans contraintes, sans…   
  
Sans pour autant pafaire souffrir, Niobe devenait nerveuse, elle semblait assez inquiète ces derniers temps. Morpheus essayant de la calmer, lui expliqua comme il le put sa facon de penser, sans réellement posséder la vérité qu'il était en train de lui conter. Il n'était pas l'Oracle, il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais d'après lui, c'est ainsi que les choses se dérouleraient…des supositions, ce n'était que des supositions…   
  
- Je ne saurais pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer, personne ne le peut ; mais je pense que ce ne sera jamais comme nous l'avons vécu, mais plutôt comme nos ainés l'ont connu. C'est comme une nouvelle version de la Matrice, elle se régénère, elle prend une nouvelle forme. Très différente, ou totalement identique, seul l'avenir nous la présentera. Aujourd'hui, l'Elu a accompli sa mission, son but. L'Oracle m'a autrefois sous-entendu que cela se produirait, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle nous l'a transmis à l'un de nous et aujourd'hui tout ou quasiment tou s'est déroulé. Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'un autre Elu ferait son apparition. Bientôt je pense, mais dans quelques mois ou dans cinquante ans, ça je n'en sais rien. Il aura ici sa place à Zion, on l'accueillera comme il le faut et il aura à son tour sa mission, comme l'a autrefois eue Néo. Bien qu'on n'ait plus de détails, on peut déjà imaginer toute sorte de scénario, catastrophes ou non qui batiront nos vies et celles de nos progénitures. Si personne ne peut le savoir, c'est parce qu'une nouvelle prophétie peut éventuellement être créee maintenant. Ce qu'il se passera ensuite ne sera qu'une partie de notre futur mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas que la vie, ta vie, notre vie à tous, sera calme maintenant. Ce n'est qu'une pause, le calme avant la tempête si tu préfères. Tout va se reproduire, un jour ou l'autre, demain ou dans des dizaines d'années, lorsqu'Ils seront devenus plus fort, Ils vont attendre, mais Ils vont se préparer… et Ils vont reproduire le même schéma, comme si on relisait le livre de notre vie. On vivra le même enfer, et les mêmes joies aussi, on fera le même parcours, nous ou nos descendants, tout dépend de quand est-ce qu'Ils reviendront. Tout sera calqué, imité, copié. Ce n'est que répétitions, reproductions, renouvellements. Rien n'est fini, et rien ne le sera jamais…   
  
Mais ca, personne ne sait… Autant ce que je te dis va exactement se produire, autant ce n'est qu'un tissus de mensonges auquel je préfère inconsciemment croire et penser pour me rassurer. A toi de te fonder ta vérité, celle à laquelle tu veux croire, celle qui t'apaisera, qui te tranquilisera jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau rournant de la vie se produise et que tout change et bascule.   
  
Niobe put alors s'endormir, calmée, reconfortée par Morpheus mais effrayée par quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, comme un danger qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle même. Peut-être se trompait-elle entièrement, peut-être que sans être une Oracle elle pouvait avoir conscience de certains faits futurs… Mais elle pouvait toujours se poser ces questions, elle n'en trouverait pas les réponses pour autant. Ce dont elle préférait se persuader, sans pour autant en batir sa réalité, c'était qu'elle ne connaitrait plus de guerre, plus d'épreuve qui les séparerait à nouveau. 


	9. Prophétie

Episode 8 "Prophétie..."  
  
BY TLN   
  
Une poignée de jours aura suffi à apaiser les esprits de tous. Le retour parmi les "vivants" de Trinity ayant quelque peu secoué la petite famille recomposée; aujourd'hui affectée à la restauration du Hammer, seul rescapé d'un flotte décimée par un Bane possédé par le démon.  
  
Bien que Lock ai expressement demandé à ce que de nouveaux vaisseaux soient construits, Roland n'a pas su se résoudre à l'abandonner.  
  
Les affectations à la reconstruction de la cité n'ont pas été choisies par affinité, chacun se trouvant la plupart du temps éloigné de ses proches. Mais... geste de gratitude d'un certain commdandant envers un sauveur et sa muse, en qui il n'avait nulle foi par le passé, ou bien considération du conseiller Hamman s'étant sensiblement rapproché du groupe depuis la fin de la guerre? Tous l'ignorent, mais sont ravis de pouvoir continuer cette vie en communauté devenue désormais leur quotidien. Un quotidien qu'ils chérissent, se sachant seuls survivants du massacre qu'il stente d'effacer de leurs mémoires.  
  
Aussi, Morpheus, Niobe, Roland, AK, Link, Neo, Ghost, Sparks, Trinity et Zee ont la chance d'être encore une fois réunis par les évènements, tous affairés sur l'épave du vaisseau qui leur a sauvé la vie.  
  
- Lache ça!! Tu es folle Zee fais attention!!!  
  
La voix de Link raisonne dans toute la carcasse du Hammer, sans pour autant que la principale interessée n'ai envie de répliquer. Trin occupée avec elle à débarrasser un recoin emcombré du pont principal de divers débris, lance:  
  
- Le jour où ils arrèteront de nous traiter comme si nous étions faites de verre...  
  
- Il vaut mieux les ignorer...  
  
Neo, passant près d'elles armé d'un fer à souder rétorque aussitot, cynique:  
  
- Peut-etre qu' "ils" font ça parce qu' "ils" vous aiment et parce qu' "ils" veulent vous proteger; qu'est ce que vous en dites?!  
  
- Ou peut être qu' "ils" cherchent à affirmer leur coté machiste et qu' "ils" pensent que les femmes ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller sans leur "précieuse" aide...  
  
Niobe s'est jointe à la joute verbale à son tour; elle qui du haut de son petit mètre cinquante cinq hisse avec une certaine dexterité, une poutre métallique jusqu'à Roland, dangereusement posté à cheval sur une passerelle, quelques mètres plus haut, répondant du tac au tac:  
  
- Peut être qu' "ils" sont obligés de jouer aux mâles quand "elles" passent leur temps à se plaindre et à geindre comme "elles" savent si bien le faire.  
  
Et biensur les trois femmes répliquent à l'unisson:  
  
- Hey!!!  
  
- Quand le Capitaine Roland se lance dans la poésie, aussitôt les femmes aux abois lui répondent d'une seule voix.  
  
- Sparks... la ferme.  
  
L'ironie est encore de mise pour Sparks, en train de trifouiller vaguement les moniteurs de contrôe en compagnie de Link et AK:  
  
- Bien mon Capitaine, tout ce que vous voudrez mon Capitaine.  
  
C'est alors qu'arrive Morpheus, suivi du Kid; tous deux étant partis une dizaine de minutes plus tôt en quète de matériel sur les docks. Leurs regards sombres laissent présumer qu'ils ne reviennent pas avec de bonnes nouvelles; c'est en effet le cas:  
  
- Je viens, de voir le commandant Lock; il souhaite reformer les troupes le plus tôt possible, pour, je cite "retourner au front sans tarder".  
  
L'effet de surprise se fait insistant pour tous; aucun n'ayant le désir de repartir alors que la douceur relative d'une vie civile leur est offerte. Neo lui, ne considère pas ce fait comme étant le plus important...sachant où une décision aussi incertaine pourrait mener leur survie à tous. Il stoppe aussitôt l'activité qu'il venait tout juste de commencer pour rejoindre son mentor vers une inquiètude grandissante:  
  
- Non, il ne faut surtout pas faire ça maintenant.   
  
Du haut de son perchoir, Roland, fait écho de son incompréhension:  
  
- Pourquoi pas?  
  
- J'ai conclu un marché, que nous devons respecter. La paix durera, aussi longtemps que personne...n'ira chercher le nouvel élu.  
  
Aussitôt, le sourire de Trinity se fâne; pour une expression empreinte d'une profonde tristesse, contemplation mélancolique d'un passé encore une fois redevenu présent, futur... ses interrogations, son appréhension face à une prophétie dont elle se sent victime, refaisant surface.  
  
- Non... il n'y aura pas de nouvel élu.  
  
Tous les regards se tournent vers elle, et tous restent silencieux tant le sérieux d'une Trinity aux yeux désormais embués de larmes, force le respect. Parmi eux Morpheus, semblant avoir saisi avec exactitude ce qu'elle s'apprête à révéler. Comme il avait su dès les premiers instants, qu'elle jouerait un rôle détérminant dans l'avenir de l'élu. Cet élu déchu qui, lui ne comprends pas plus que les autres:  
  
- C'est impossible Trin... il y a des choses que, je ne t'ai pas dites; parce que ça aurait été inutile de le faire. Mais; ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 6 mois, à engendré une...  
  
- Je sais. Je sais... Morpheus, m'a dit... écoute il y a... il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites non plus parce que je les imaginais infaisables; jusqu'à ce que ce que je saches.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
Morpheus regarde Trin avec une certaine insistance lorsqu'il dit:  
  
- Qu'est ce que t'as dit l'oracle?  
  
Elle soupire:  
  
- J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait... et vous la connaissez, elle n'est jamais directe a propos de rien. Peut être hormis, mon rôle dans la prophétie, elle, ne m'a jamais rien dit sans qu'il me faille, décider par moi même si c'était juste ou pas. Quand elle m'a dit.... que je tomberais amoureuse de toi, ton début, ta fin... elle a ajouté "la fin est le commencement".   
  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?  
  
Ghost s'approche, et avance sa théorie sans trop oser s'imposer:  
  
- Elle devait faire allusion, aux cycles... à une renaissance, ou une naissance... de quelque chose de nouveau.  
  
Trin acquiese, sans pour autant quitter Neo du regard; qui, est a deux doigts de courir jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras tant la voir pleurer lui est insuportable. Elle continue:  
  
- Plus tard; je l'ai... revue. Elle a apporté plus de clarté à ses dires, mais, j'avais toujours autant de mal à saisir... nous venions, de te trouver Neo, et; elle savait que j'avais déjà... bref elle ne m'a pas dit que c'était toi, juste qu'il se passait quelquechose. Puis elle... c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que si, on ne parvenait jamais à voir au dela de choix, qu'on ne comprends pas, il était facile de voir au dela de ceux, que l'on a pas forcément fait. Qu'on sait toujours pourquoi on est destinés à telle ou telle chose; que je savais pourquoi je serais destinée à être ce que j'étais, et, où cela finirait par me mener. Autrement dit, elle prévoyait ma mort... comme je l'avais toujours imaginé. Mais... elle a ajouté ce "mais", ma fin et la tienne, serait le commencement d'une ère, où un être incarnerait la puissance dans un seul des deux mondes.  
  
- Je ne sais pas vous, mais... moi, c'est tout à fait le genre de conneries que je n'arriverais jamais a comprendre...  
  
Roland lance cela sans s'apercevoir que tout le monde lui jette aussitôt un regard noir, Niobe répondant:  
  
- La ferme Roland...  
  
Cette interruption n'empêche pas Trin d'ajouter:  
  
- Et... elle a terminé par quelquechose que, je n'oublierais jamais. "L'ultime pouvoir, réside dans la création, l'exceptionnel engendre l'extraordinaire". J'ai comprit... quand j'ai apprit que j'avais perdu notre bébé. Après tout ce que Morpheus m'a apprit, à propos, de ce que tu avais fait, des cycles.... tout à trouvé un sens. Cet être c'était notre enfant. La 6e version n'avait rien de commun avec les autres, elle a crée, de manière à ce que nous puissons créer a notre tour, quelque chose, de différent. Est ce qu'elle savait que nous allions survivre finalement, je ne sais pas... je le pense, sinon... elle n'aurait pas avancé tout ça; mais une chose est certaine. Si la 7e version devait avoir un élu engendré par les différences de la 6e version; il n'existe plus. A cause de moi...  
  
C'en est trop pour Neo qui ne parvient plus a retenir son besoin de la protéger, marchant jusqu'à elle d'un pas rapide, determiné, sans penser à tous ceux qui les entoure. Il la prends dans ses bras, la laissant s'épancher, et murmurant au creux de son oreille:  
  
- Trin, tu n'y est pour rien... on se fout de la prophétie, ce qui importe, c'est nous.   
  
A suivre... 


	10. Révélations

Episode 9 " Révélations''  
  
By RHEYA  
  
"Non Néo, la prophétie EST la phophétie et nous nous devions de la respecter! J'ai tout gaché et maintenant rien n'est plus possible, à cause de moi ! » et Trinity quitta le pont principal rapidement, sentant dans son dos le regard de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle marcha un peu, essayant de trouver un coin tranquille lorsqu'elle se demanda pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait eu cette réaction. La fuite. Bien qu'elle detestait cela, elle l'avait fait, sans penser aux conséquences. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être sèche avec Néo, « La situation m'y a quand même obligé » se dit-elle en songeant aux mots qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de partir si brusquement.  
  
De son côté, Néo ne chercha pas à la rejoindre, pensant qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin d'être seule, ce qui en soit, était assez logique. Il resta pensif, réfléchissant aux diverses issues possibles à la situation actuelle. Impossible de revenir en arrière, il fallait à présent prendre sur eux et aller de l'avant. Mais la prophétie en serait-elle une sans Elu ?   
  
Tout le monde commenca alors à parler, exposant leur opinion plus ou moins extravagante sur un avenir sans Elu. Les points de vue, autant différents que variés, passaient de « Mais qu'allons-nous devenir sans Elu ? Nous somme perdu, Zion est perdu ! » à « Pas d'Elu ? La belle vie, enfin tranquilles ! » en passant bien évidemment par par la comparaison entre un éventuel nouvel Elu et Néo.  
  
Néo, lui, fatigué par les betises et les ragots proférés par ses amis, sortit à son tour du vaisseau, et chercha le calme en arpentant les rues sinueuses de la cité. Tout lui parraissait assez confus lorsque soudain lui parru une idée claire : si prophétie devait-il y avoir, prophétie il y aura. Si les temps qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui parraissaient sombres, une nouvelle prophétie serait là pour les sortir de ce brouillard et les guider.  
  
Il s'en alla trouver Trinity, il ressentait un grand besoin de lui parler. Après avoir parcouru tous les couloirs de Zion et avoir interrogé toutes les personnes suceptibles de lui indiquer où elle se trouvait en vain, il finit par l'apercevoir assise, près de l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie, la clinique, l'hôpital. Le seul lieu où il n'aurait jamais pensé la trouver, ce lieu qui lui rappelait de souvenirs si noirs. Ces longs mois dans le coma, durant lesquels elle avait été éloignée de lui . Ces mêmes mois qui succédant le tragique accident lui avait fait perdre tant de choses qui lui étaient chères. Mais pourtant elle était là, assise dans son chagrin retenant encore une fois ses larmes qui s'avéraient indispensables.   
  
-Trinity ?  
  
-Ecoute Néo, je ne t'en veux pas, pas du tout même, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce et tranquille malgré le flot de larmes qui la menaçaient, mais qu'est ce que tu vas me dire ? Que la prophétie n'est pas importante ? Ou qu'importe si l'enfant que j'ai perdu était l'Elu ? C'est faux, on s'est toujours référé à la prophétie et c'est impossible pour nous de la lacher maintenant, c'est elle qui par l'intermédiaire de l'Oracle a su nous guider à travers notre chemin ; et même si moi-même je sais que je n'y ai pas cru, pendant un certain temps d'ailleurs, comme le dit Morpheus c'est la foi que j'ai trouvé ou elle qui m'a trouvée. Et c'est comme ça, elle ne doit pas paraître invisible ou inexistante pour autant, maintenant que notre route semble se séparer de la sienne !  
  
-Attends, calme toi Trin je ne suis pas venu pour te dire ca, vraiment. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais, je pense que tu te fais du mal en restant là, c'est pas vraiment un endroit pour toi ca ne fait que te rappeler de sombres souvenirs qu'il faudrait peut être essayer d'oublier.  
  
-Du mal ? Peut être que non après tout, peut être seulement que d'être là me permet de penser et de comprendre certaines choses encore vagues dans mon esprit.  
  
-Tu sais, je ne vais te convaincre de rien, mais écoute seulement ce que j'ai à te dire, j'en ai juste pour une seconde. Tout ce qu'a prédit l'Oracle a plus ou moins eu lieu n'est ce pas ? Tout, notre rencontre, puis tout dans les moindres détails, plus ou moins précis, mais toujours exacts. C'est pourquoi je pense que si elle t'a dit que ca allait se produire ainsi, alors c'est de cette manière que ca se passera. C'est simple, clair et logique. L'enfant que tu as perdu ne devait pas être l'Elu.   
  
-Tu veux dire que la prophétie étant exacte, le bébé perdu dans l'accident n'était pas l'Elu, et je devrais bientôt attendre un autre enfant qui LUI sera l'Elu ? Un bébé dont la venue en notre monde serait le commencement d'une nouvelle…  
  
Elle ne put continuer, son coeur empli du bonheur soudain d'un nouvel espoir, remplacant ainsi une partie du chagrin de la perte de son premier enfant qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La théorie de Néo tenait la route, c'était même logique, comme il le disait. Mais il faudrait qu'elle soit enceinte à nouveau, ce qui lui paraissait chimérique. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, et même si cela lui avait paru impossible, elle avait pourtant imaginé être enceinte un jour ; mais pas dans ces conditions. Elever son enfant à Zion... le rêve de toute femme. Trinity ne faisait pas exception, bien qu'elle n'eu jamais abordé sérieusement le sujet avec Néo. Quand autrefois la mort lui avait semblé si proche, Trinity n'avait pensé qu'à sa vie, et à celle de Néo aussi, qui était en fait la partie la plus importante de la sienne. Puis elle n'avait pas repensé à un enfant, jusqu'à ce que l'histoire de la perte du bébé liée au drame survenu lors du crash du vaisseau fasse surface. Et depuis ce jour là, où Zee lui avait accidentellement tout révélé, le sujet devenait pour elle une tourmente qui ne faisait que la troubler un peu plus jours après jours…   
  



	11. Réunion au sommet

Episode 10 "Réunion au sommet"  
  
By Little red Queen  
  
Le jour suivant, les protagonistes de cette paix fragile décidèrent de réunir une partie de ce qu'il restait des équipages. Peu de survivants en réalité. Autour d'une grande table austère et froide, reflétant l'atmosphère de la pièce, les équipages du Hammer, du Logos et du Nebuchadnezzar avaient décidé d'un commun accord de remettre ou non cette paix en question :  
  
-Si vous le permettez, je vais commencer le premier, dit Roland comme un affirmation qui ne souffrirait aucune objection.  
  
J'ai appris à combattre toutes ces années et je dois avouer que d'être enfin en paix me paraissait complètement absurde. Maintenant qu'on y est, je me dit que ça ne peut pas être aussi facile… ces satanés bestioles vont réagir avant nous si elles nous croient faibles. C'est à nous de les attaquer par surprise !  
  
-Voila Roland pourquoi tu n'es jamais devenu commandant !! s'écria Niobe avec toute l'amertume qu'elle pouvait porter pour cet homme.  
  
Tu décides de foncer tête baissée sans même penser aux conséquences, elle sont plus fortes que nous, en nombre et en armes. Tu as vu ce qu'elles ont fait, bon sang !! Notre arme a été décimée et n'est pas encore reformée, réfléchis à ce que tu dis….  
  
-Nous partons sur de mauvaises bases, dit Morpheus avec son calme légendaire. Je crois que notre but aujourd'hui n'est pas de décider si nous devons reprendre la paix ou non mais de décider ce qui est le mieux pour nous tous. S'occuper de Zion et non pas de nos ego flattés par cette victoire si chèrement payée…  
  
-Tu parles d'une victoire... murmura Ghost. On a rien pu faire pour empêcher tout ça. On dit que l'homme ressort plus fort des épreuves douloureuses qu'il endure mais nous avons un problème : on est pas encore sortie de cette épreuve et ce n'est pas sans Elu que nous pourrons nous en sortir…  
  
-Encore cette histoire de prophétie !! Mais vous contez vous y attarder encore longtemps à ces foutaises !!! J'admets que Néo y était pour beaucoup mais au diable votre oracle... vociféra Roland. D'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas, on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis un bout de temps...  
  
-Elle nous appellera au moment venu, dit Néo, silencieux depuis le début de l'échange. Il nous faut avoir confiance.  
  
-Comment vous pouvez encore lui faire confiance ? Trinity, Néo vous avez failli laisser votre vie pour elle et si je ne m'abuse ce n'est pas elle qui vous a dit comment délivrer Zion !! et vous avez payé le prix fort, ça ne vous donne pas envie de Les exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes ?  
  
-Et toi, protesta Trinity hors d'elle, tu oublies qu'elle ont eu la droiture de nous ramener jusqu'à Zion. Tu débites des paroles sans aucun fondement, tu es enivré par ta haine et tu ne vois même pas ce qui compte le plus. Je préfère m'en aller plutôt que de t'entendre plus longtemps...  
  
Sur ce, elle sortit, peu à même d'entendre des réprimandes sur les « êtres » à qui elle devait la vie, sans pour autant tout leur pardonner.  
  
-Encore une qui va nous lâcher !! vociféra Roland. Personne ici ne comprends donc la portée de ce qui est en jeu. Vous oubliez que même si nous sommes en paix, elles ont l'ascendant sur nous... elles nous maîtrisent sans que nous ne puissions rien faire.  
  
Cet argument fit naître de nouvelles rumeurs dans la petite assemblée, attisa les rancoeurs et de nouveau, les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer. Dans un brouhaha indescriptible, une voix s'éleva :  
  
-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dans un nouvelle acte d'insubordination, messieurs et ... madame, certaines choses ne changent jamais... ironisa l'homme en fixant Niobe. Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord, le Conseil s'en chargera. Vous êtes tous convoqués demain dans la salle du Conseil et je pense que nous tomberons enfin d'accord, dit le commandant Lock, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il tourna les talons et repartit laissant derrière lui un silence de mort.  
  
A suivre... 


	12. Futur imminent

Episode 11 "Futur imminent"  
  
By TLN   
  
Une reunion du conseil... depuis que le Kid avait arangué la foule au coeur du temple de Sion, plus jamais les survivants n'avaient été convoqués afin de débattre d'une quelconque possibilité de reformer les troupes. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs eu à s'en plaindre, la vie quotidienne étant devenue suffisamment compliquée a gérer pour s'attarder sur un avenir qui ne serait que le reflet du passé.  
  
Mais le commandant avait parlé et aucun de ses mots n'était à remettre en question, peu importe leur illégitimité ou leur ridicule...il était la pour trancher et l'avait fait.  
  
Il était donc temps pour chacun de se préparer, ce qui fut fait... dans l'appréhension ou l'interet, tous avaient fini par rejoindre l'immensité de la salle du conseil; attendus par les sages représentant du peuple, partisans ou non d'une prophétie devenue le véritable centre du problème.   
  
Immobile, Lock se tient face à ce qui reste de ses soldats, habité par l'aigreur autant que par l'anxiété. Il ne sait pas si les conseillers le soutiendront, la plupart d'entre eux étant de fervents défenseur de la cause d'un certain élu. Lui qui, assis entre son capitaine et son second; autrement dit Morpheus et Trinity, attends patiemment d'être autorisé a prendre la parole, autorisé a arreter un massacre imminent.  
  
Le reste du groupe installé près de l'équipage du Feu Nebuchadnezzar, attendant aussi, d'assister à ce qu'ils savent être le début d'une joute verbale sans précédents:  
  
- Commandant, puisque vous avez émit le souhait de voir le conseil se réunir, pourriez vous exposer vos raisons?  
  
- Biensur Conseiller West. J'ai dernièremement, informé les personnes ici présente, de mon intention de reformer au plus vite une flotte capable de retourner au combat. Après quoi ces dites personnes ont décidé de ne pas accepter ma décision, pour... "préserver la paix au nom de la prophétie". Hors, il est évident que l'inaction sera certainement la cause d'un nouveau conflit.   
  
Hamman, resté silencieux, en a profité pour observer au loin la réaction de Neo, ce dernier ayant perdu son calme, dès la fin du speech de Lock atteinte. Trinity, consciente de son état, saisi sa main avant de lui glisser à l'oreille:  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas ils te donneront raison.  
  
Un acquiesement, et, le contact de la femme qu'il aime lui rends un semblant de plénitude. Le seul ne parvenant pas à se contenir, Morpheus. Est-ce son implication personnelle avec le commandant qui le fait parler ou bien sa foi? Son ton ne permet pas d'en juger, alors qu'il prend la parole sans qu'on la lui ai donnée:  
  
- Nous devons profiter de l'occasion qui nous est donnée, la paix. Nous avons survécu quand tant d'hommes et de femmes ont dû périr. A coté de moi se trouvent ceux qui ont permi la sauvegarde de notre cité, ils ont sacrifié trop de choses pour qu'on puisse se permettre de les obliger à reprendre une vie faite de contraintes.  
  
- Capitaine Morpheus, qui êtes vous pour juger de ce qui est bien ou non pour notre cité?  
  
- Personne; mais s'il y a quelqun ici, qui à le droit d'en juger. Parce sans lui, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, aucun de nous ne serait encore présent pour en parler.  
  
Tous les regards se tournent vers Neo, qui, alors qu'il avait prévu de défendre sa cause avec perte et fracas; se retrouve sans voix. Morpheus le supplie du regard d'appuyer son intervention, mais il n'y parvient pas. Le souvenir de ce qu'il a dû traverser pour sauver ces gens qui aujourd'hui, sont prêts à recommencer, à se relancer dans un combat perdu d'avance; lui enlevant tout désir d'opposition. Face à ce mutisme, Lock lance:  
  
- Il n'y aura aucune paix tant que nous n'aurons pas vaincu l'ennemi. Votre élu, aurait réussi ce prodige, certes, il y aurait une raison de croire; mais autant que je saches; nous sommes toujours à la merci des machines.  
  
Trinity se lève alors, avec autant de rage dans le regard que de peine au fond du coeur:  
  
- Nous avons perdu notre enfant la bas; nous sommes morts là bas. Pour vous. Qui êtes vous pour meriter de survivre quand des personnes méritantes, loyales, courageuses, ont perdu la vie pour vous sauver? Vous n'êtes rien. Vous n'avez rien fait. Vous n'avez fait qu'attendre, et ésperer. Esperer quoi? Que Neo ailles se faire tuer? Que Morpheus et Niobe se fassent tuer eux aussi? Tous, ont agit en sachant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui seraient à même de mettre fin à une guerre que vous n'auriez jamais gagné. Aujourd'hui, personne ne veut plus se battre; et plus personne ne se battera.  
  
Sparks, jamais à court d'idées pour aider l'atmosphère générale à devenir plus pesante, applaudit dès que Trin se rasseoie. Si Ghost étouffe un rire, il se reprend dès qu'il sent sur lui le regard de son capitaine, excedé. Et enfin, Hamman, se décide à apporter son tribut à la cause de l'élu; lui donnant le courage de terminer ce que Trin avait commencé. Ignorant Lock, maintenant seul avec sa rancoeur.  
  
- Neo, je vous en prie, dites nous ce que vous savez.   
  
Une phrase sonnant presque comme une supplication, obligeant Neo à rejoindre le commandant quasi déchu devant les conseillers. Digne, les saluant.  
  
- Conseillers, commandant. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que le seul pas vers l'evolution sera de nous accepter les uns les autres. L'oracle... est l'unique maitre de la situation actuelle. C'est elle, qui a changé le destin de cette cité; en utilisant ce qu'elle savait être le futur, pour nous sauver. Après avoir été témoin des cinq déstructions successives de Zion elle a, crée une nouvelle génération d'élus. Je sais, que ce que je vous dit n'a pas de sens à vos yeux; mais je vous demande de me croire.   
  
- Cinq destructions?!  
  
Quelques uns des conseillers demeurent sceptiques, mais cela n'empêche plus Neo de continuer:  
  
- Ce sont des cycles. La matrice est rechargée, et Zion détruite. Cela s'est déjà produit cinq fois, 5 élus, ont rechargé le programme, et sont morts sans avoir pu sauver la ville. J'ai dû faire face au même choix.  
  
- Quel choix?  
  
Neo regarde Trinity, jamais depuis leur retour, ni même avant cela, il ne lui avait avoué avoir sacrifié le monde pour elle... le monde. A dessein, leur "mère" ayant vu dans l'avenir, l'espoir qu'un amour jusque la inédit pourrait changer la donne. Avec raison...  
  
- L'amour ou la vie.  
  
Quelques murmures soulignent l'incompréhension, ou... la comprehension; alors qu'il ne parvient plus à la quitter des yeux. La voyant considérer ses paroles avant d'entrouvrir la bouche sous l'effet de l'étonnement, soufflée, littéralement.   
  
- ... Je suis le premier à ne pas avoir rempli mon rôle d'élu. je n'ai, pas accepté de recharger la matrice; parce que je ne suis pas la prophétie de cette version, je ne l'ai jamais été. Trinity l'est... elle est, moi. Nous, n'avons réussi à apporter la paix que graçe à cela. Sans elle, rien n'aurait été différent, et nous serions tous morts.  
  
Hamman, sourit en entendant ces mots; ayant toujours été persuadé du caractère sacré de l'amour unissant l'élu et sa muse. Elle qui, venant de réaliser qu'une nouvelle part de son rôle lui avait été dissimulée, s'interroge à nouveau à propos de leur futur, de leur enfant... de tout ce que Neo a pu lui dire pour la rassurer et qu'elle considérait alors comme une chimère. Si elle, avait eu une seconde chance afin d'aider à l'accomplissement du destin suprème; si l'oracle l'avait su dès le départ; alors sans doute la suite des évènements n'aurait rien de différent.  
  
Une des conseillères, elle aussi profondèment touchée par cette révélation, demande justement à quoi tous pourront s'attendre si l'élu n'est plus, ce qu'il a été:  
  
- Et maintenant? Que va-t-il se passer?  
  
- Je l'ignore. J'ai, conclu un marché avec nos ennemis. En échange de mon aide, ils abandonnaient l'idée de détruire Zion.   
  
- Votre aide pour quoi?  
  
- Détruir un programme qui, s'était répendu dans la matrice; et qu'ils n'ont pas été capables d'arreter. L'oracle... là encore à son rôle a jouer. Comme vous le disiez conseiller Hamman, nous avons besoin des machines, et elles ont besoin de nous. Il vous faut l'accepter, et ne pas repartir en guerre. Ce serait inutile.   
  
- Vous avez dit qu'a chaque fois que Zion était détruite une nouvelle version de la matrice voyait le jour, est-ce que celle çi, n'a pas changé?  
  
- Si, c'est la 7e version. Mais, la manière dont se sont déroulées les choses, a fait qu'il, n'y aurait pas de nouvel élu; du moins pas... régnant sur les deux mondes.  
  
Mais West, Dieu sait pour quelle raison, décide de vérifier les dires de Neo en appuyant la requète de Lock, laissant tout ce qui reste de l'armée dans une consternation des plus complètes:  
  
- Bien, tout, ce que vous dites nous prouve qu'il est necessaire de retourner dans la matrice, au moins en éclaireur, dès que le Hammer sera en état de marche; nous reformerons les troupes en temps et en heures. Commandant Lock, si, mes collègues n'y voient aucun inconvéniant, nous accédont à votre requète.  
  
West jette un regard vers chacun des autres conseillers, attendant une désapprobation qui ne viendra pas. Hamman, toutefois, lance:  
  
- S'il ne s'agit que de simples missions pacifiques...  
  
Mais Neo n'entends pas se laisser imposer une telle folie:  
  
- Non, ils verront cet acte comme une agression, il ne faut pas.  
  
- Vous disposez toujours des pouvoirs dont vous étiez dotés, vous pourrez...  
  
- Non, l'anomalie a été éradiquée, il n'y a plus d'élu au sein de la matrice. Le nouvel élu, doit naître ici. Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, je ne pense plus en avoir...  
  
Morpheus, étant resté silencieux depuis son coup d'éclat, s'adresse directement à Neo sans se soucier des convenances:  
  
- Peut -être, que, l'oracle pourrait nous éclairer. Tu ne penses pas que nous avons besoin d'elle?  
  
- Elle m'a dit tout ce que j'avais a savoir; en plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai survécu à Smith.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Quand, je suis retourné me battre depuis la ville des machines, Smith avait envahi la matrice, entièrement. Celui que j'ai combattu était plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il, je pense qu'il avait dupliqué l'oracle.   
  
Si peu comprennent ce qu'il insinue, parce qu'aucun n'a pu être témoin de ce qu'il a accompli; Niobe elle, décide de se ranger de ceux qui désirent comprendre ce à quoi ils seront confronté durant les années a venir aussi, elle dit:  
  
- Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être sûrs, il faut y retourner.   
  
West, voyant ce retournement de situation, demande aux autres s'ils désirent ou non suivre Niobe; biensur, Sparks et Ghost la soutiennent; Roland et une partie de son équipage; puis, Morpheus. Seuls résistants face à la débacle Neo, Trin et Link, ce dernier pour des raisons plus personnelles encore que les autres. Zee ayant atteint son 5e mois de grossesse...  
  
Neo, dépité, se lève et s'apprête a quitter la salle; quand Lock lance:  
  
- Quittez cet endroit maintenant et vous serez considéré comme déserteur.   
  
Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, raison pour laquelle le commandant demande a deux de ses lieutenants:  
  
- Mettez le aux arrets.   
  
Biensur, alors qu'ils se saisissent de Neo, Trin proteste avec plus de rage encore qu'un instant auparavant, prête à aller expliquer à l'impassible Lock ce qu'elle ressent par la force de ses poings. Mais retenue par Morpheus et Link, elle se contente de paroles assassines:  
  
- Espèce d'ordure, on aurait dû vous tuer quand on en avait l'occasion! Pourquoi les machines vous ont épargné? Peut- être qu'elles ont craint un humain capable de sacrifier ses hommes avant lui, une pourriture d'arriviste qui n'a de considération que pour sa saloperie de petite personne!!  
  
- Un mot de plus officier, et vous rejoindrez votre 'sauveur' en cellule.  
  
Le terme sauveur employé avec un ton des plus sarcastiques, ne fait qu'atiser la colère d'une Trin déjà sur le point de le briser. Effet recherché par Lock évidemment, mais son traitre de mentor est là pour la calmer:  
  
- Trinity, tais toi, je t'en prie. Tais toi...  
  
Ce qu'elle fait, le regard chargé de haine, se rasseyant brutalement, arrachant ses bras de l'emprise de Morpheus. Lui lançant, entre ses dents:  
  
- Tu as interet a le faire sortir de là.  
  
Plus tard, chez elle, alors qu'elle se laisse sumbmerger par ses idées noires; son espoir de concevoir un enfant, son désir de vivre et non plus de survivre s'évanouissant  
  
avec les mots prononcés; on frappe à la porte, lourdement. Comme si l'on était pressé d'entrer, détenteur d'une nouvelle ou en quète de pardon.   
  
- Morpheus...  
  
- Trinity, je suis desolé.  
  
Prête à lui lancer la porte au visage, elle se ravise tant il semble démuni. Elle sait qu'il n'a fait ce qu'il a fait que pour la sauvegarde de la ville, qu'il a pensé faire de son mieux. Mais elle sait aussi que personne au monde mieux que son compagnon n'est à même de prendre une décision pour le bien de tous; et qu'il se retouve emprisonné sans la moindre raison, sinon celle de satisfaire l'ego démesuré d'un commandant despotique. Finalement, lui laissant libre passage jusque dans son apartement, elle décide de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute:  
  
- Entre...  
  
- Merci. Ecoute moi, je, je sais que tu ne comprends pas mon choix. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas rester dans le flou et vivre avec l'idée que peut -être, la paix ne sera pas suffisante.  
  
- Pas suffisante? Quoi pas suffisante? Tu préfères passer le reste de ton existence sur un vaisseau à attendre de te faire massacrer; à craindre pour ta vie et celle de ceux que tu aimes à chaque seconde?  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu le sais.   
  
Extenuée, elle s'assied sur un chaise dans la cusine, bientôt imitée par son capitaine. Puis après un soupir:  
  
- Morpheus, j'ai... j'ai déjà trop donné. Je veux, vivre... avec l'homme que j'aime; avoir des enfants. J'en ai déjà perdu un au profit de cette guerre, je ne veux pas voir ça se reproduire. Jamais.   
  
- Cet enfant sera la prophétie Trinity. Que tu le veuilles ou non.  
  
- Non. Je t'ai écouté des années durant, me parler de la prophétie, je n'ai jamais douté de toi, ni de la moindre de tes paroles. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai passé l'âge d'y croire. Ta prophétie, je m'en fous, sincèrement. Je devais tomber amoureuse de l'élu, être la cause de sa vie et de sa mort, porter son enfant élevé au rang de sauveur à son tour. Mais, il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que derrière ces paraboles, il y avait tout simplement ma vie?!! C'est moi Morpheus. Je ne suis pas une doctrine, Neo non plus. Nous n'avons pas été poussés l'un vers l'autre par une force supérieure. Nous nous sommes choisis, c'est l'amour qui nous a destiné l'un à l'autre, pas un plan de bataille.   
  
- Neo l'a dit lui même pourtant l'oracle...  
  
Rejetant l'idée d'un signe de tête elle lui coupe la parole:  
  
- Il n'a pas dit, qu'elle avait décidé de faire de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous étions cela avant qu'elle ne décide de l'utiliser.   
  
A suivre... 


	13. Désaccord

EP.12 by Rheya "désaccord"  
  
L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue. Bien sur Morpheus avait toujours cru à la prophétie. Bien sur, il avait toujours donné raison à l'Oracle et à ses belles paroles. Mais aujourd'hui, face à Trinity, la vérité commencait à le frapper de plein fouet. L'amour qui unissait sa protégée et l'Elu n'était en aucun cas fabriqué, personne n'en avait décidé et cet amour n'était encore moins un pan de bataille destiné à mettre fin ou suspendre une quelconque guerre. Difficile d'admettre cela, surtout après avoir soutenu et juré par la prophétie pendant tant d'années… Le dilemme se fit rude pour Morpheus, qui d'un seul coup de savait plus que croire, ses pensées étant maintenant opposées. « Tout a-il été calculé, planifié dès le départ, ou tout n'est que le hasard de la vie qui nous a mené là où nous somme aujourd'hui ? Ce que j'ai toujours cru moi…n'est ce qu'un tissu de mensonges destiné à nous cacher le fait que notre vie n'est qu'une suite de coincidences ? » De son côté, Trinity avait les idées claires, c'était net. Mais elle sentait aujourd'hui pour la première fois son mentor peu sûr de lui, incertain, en doute. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait raison, et pour une fois se détacjer de la prophétie. Elle avait l'étrange et désagréable impression que la survie de Zion était piée à la prophétie, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé se savoir dépendante d'une force supérieure. Comme l'avait dit Neo autrefois « je ne crois pas en la destinée, je veux être aux commandes de ma vie » , Trinity voulait être libre, au sens propre du terme.  
  
« Et si tu essayais de te détacher de la prophétie, tenta Trinity  
  
-De me détacher de la prophétie ? Morpheus haussa le sourcil, ayant peur de comprendre ce que lui demandait sa jeune protégée.  
  
-Oui, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, prends du recul, vois ce que ca donne…  
  
-Mais c'est elle qui nous a guidé ! Tu sais j'ai toujours vécu grace à elle, cette prophétie a donné un sens à ma vie, elle m'a…  
  
-…mais elle t'aveugle Morpheus, tu es persuadé que tout va se passer comme l'a prédit l'Oracle alors tu te débrouille pour que ca se passe comme ca, tu la suis dans l'obscurité sans savoir ce qu'il peut se passer autour !  
  
-Je pensais que tu croyais à la prophétie  
  
-Mais j'y crois ! Justement ! Là est aussi le problème ! J'y crois, certainement, mais j'ai quelques limites, qu'il ne faut pas dépassé, c'est un principe.  
  
-Je comprends ta colère, je sais très bien que ton amour pour Néo n'a pas été programmé, mais… comprends moi, la prohétie m'a… aidé !  
  
-Tu appelles « aidé » le fait qu'elle t'entrave, qu'elle te mette des œillères pour que tu puisses faire uniquement ce dont l'Oracle t'a parlé , sans avoir ta propre opinion ? Tu laisse une puissance supérieuse décider pour toi si je comprends bien !  
  
-Non là tu pars sur un autre sujet, ca s'éloigne de notre, enfin de mon cas. Je la laisse me guider sans pour autant qu'elle décide pour moi, j'ai mon avis sur la question, la prophétie ne fait que conduire sans me diriger !  
  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu penses qu'elle ne fait que te conseiller, mais tu la laisse t'entrainer, c'est comme une force incontrôlable et il faut savoir mettre des bornes, créer des frontières : mets une limite entre la place que la prophétie a dans ta vie, le contrôle qu'elle a sur toi, et entre TA vie à toi, celle que TU décides TOI et TOI SEUL.   
  
-Mais…  
  
-Non attends laisse moi finir, regarde : elle prend toute la place, je dirais que tu es complètement dépendant d'elle, que tu n'as pas de pensée, du jugement pour elle ; à part de l'accomplir, l'accomplir, l'accomplir. Je ne veux pas te faire un speech, ni faire passer la prophétie pour quelque chose de mal, mais elle te manipule, elle commande pour toi. Tu penses que tu la contrôle mais non, elle a le dessus sur toi. Même si tu ne te sens pas passif, tu n'es pas pour autant actif. D'accord, moi aussi j'y crois, du moins j'y ai beaucoup cru, pendant toute la période où je t'ai suivi aveuglément durant toutes ces années, mais certaines détails sont exagérés, impossibles. Maintenant que je m'en détache, du moins que je m'en sépare d'une grande partie et que je vois la vérité, tu ne me comprends pas, tu me rejettes. Ca me paraît pourtant si logique : on est maître de notre avenir, de notre vie entière. Si j'aime Néo, ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un me l'aura dit, c'est parce que je l'ai décidé et parce que je maîtrise ma vie, je ne m'y soumets pas. Regarde toi, avant que tu ailles voir l'Oracle tu aimais Niobe, ne le nie pas nous le savons tous deux très bien. Puis cette prophétie est entrée dans ta vie…Et depuis ? tu consacre ta vie entière à elle, tu sacrifies tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce que tu as de précieux dans ta vie. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il te reste ? Rien. Ah non pardon, il te reste une seule chose. La prophétie. Toujours cette même prophétie qui t'anime. Elle.   
  
C'est précisément ce moment là que choisit Link pour frapper à la porte. Se rendant compte qu'il dérangeait, il s'appretta à ressortir en s'excusant, mais Morpheus, plutôt pressé de finir cette discussion avec Trinity, le rappela :  
  
-Tu voulais voir Trinity ?  
  
-En fait je vous cherchais, le commandant Lock désirerait vous parler à tous les deux.  
  
-Et bien tu peux dire au commandant Lock qu'il peut aller se faire voir c'est hors de question, s'enerva soudainement Trinity  
  
-Il m'a dit, prévoyant votre réponse, qu'il voudrait simplement s'entretenir avec vous. Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, je suppose que ca concerne Neo, mais je n'en sais strictement rien, je n'ai pas osé demander.  
  
-Si j'y vais je vais avoir du mal à tenir en place tellement j'aurais envie de le frapper… maugréa Trin pour elle même  
  
-Allons-y, proposa Morpheus sagement, étant donné notre situation, on n'est pas vraiment en position de choisir quoique ce soit…  
  
-Qu'est ce que ce c pourra nous dire… de toute facon on a pas le choix comme tu le dis… Allons-y…finit par dire Trinity, contre elle-même  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Trinity, dont la colère transformait le visage, Morpheus suivit de Link se rendirent chez Lock. Celui-ci, attablé à son bureau, semblait les attendre, orgueilleux et arrogant, avec cet air prétentieux qui inspirait l'antipathie.   
  
« Et bien, vous voici enfin ! » C'est la seule parole qu'il adressa à la venue du trio. De son air méprisant, ses propos se résumaient à cette unique et simple phrase qui ne faisait que refletter la fierté qu'il arborait pleinement.Trinity conservait son irritation autant qu'elle le pu, laissant néammoins quelques trais visibles de haine envers Lock.  
  
-Vous vouliez nous parler…commenca Morpheus tout en espérant que cette conversation s'achèverai le plus vite possible  
  
-Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous ence qui concerne la prochaine sortie d'un vaisseau hors de Zion. Il est hors de question que le premier vaisseau apte à d'être piloté le soit par vous et votre équipage. Je voulais juste que ce soit clair, capitaine Morpheus.  
  
-C'est très clair mon commandant. Et pendant que je suis là, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il va advenir de Neo. Vous allez le laisser où il est ?  
  
-Pour l'instant je laisse Neo en cellule Capitaine, je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, sa place est là-bas il n'y a aucun doute.  
  
Trinity, en entendant ces dernières paroles ne pu s'empêcher prendre la parole à son tour et de s'emporter :  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous croyez, que vous avez tous les pouvoirs ? Que vous pouvez décider tout ce qui concerne les autres, determiner leur vie ? Libérez Neo, et montrez que vous pouvez vous montrer bon envers les autres.  
  
-Rentrez votre insolence, si vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter, partez, et laissez-moi faire ce que je crois être juste et de bon pour l'avenir de cette ville.  
  
-Ce que vous croyez être bon et juste pour cette ville ? Parce que vous pensez réellement que l'avenir de Zion est entre vos mains et que vos décisions vont aider sa reconstruction ?! C'est totalement aberrant, incensé, c'est vous que l'on devrait enfermer ! » Terminant par ces paroles sèches et brèves, Trinity se leva et sorti de la pièce en courant, ne sachant si c'était la colère ou la tristesse qui prenait le dessus de son humeur.  
  
Morpheus, resté dans le bureau contenait encore son emportement.  
  
- A quoi ca vous sert de jouer ce petit jeu ? C'est totalement stupide et inutile, je pense que vous en êtes parfaitement conscient. Vous comptez continuer encore longtemps ? Vous foutre de la gueule de monde pour que tout tourne autour de vous et de vous seul ?! Mais dans quel but ? Ou est votre intérêt ? Je refuse de croire que l'avenir de Zion en est la cause ; le motif, qui vous est probablement personnel, n'a pas raison d'être, encore moins si les conséquences sont de mettre un citoyen de notre ville au arrêt dans raison.   
  
-Bon ca suffit je refuse de vous écouter davantage, sortez Capitaine Morpheus.  
  
-Il est hors de question que je sorte sans que vous ayez libéré Neo.   
  
-Ca suffit, sortez immediatement ! C'est un ordre !  
  
-Liberez Neo avant que j'en vienne aux mains, vous n'avez aucune raison de le garder aux arrêts, libérez-le et tout le monde oubliera cette histoire, il ne vous arrivera rien.  
  
-Ce sont des menaces ?  
  
-Ecoutez, je vais vous dire clairement ce que je pense. J'en ai que très rarement l'occasion alors je vais tout vous dire explicitement. Vous êtes une ordure, vous n'avez fait qu'entraver tout ce que j'avais entrepris. Dans quel but ? Vous m'avez volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux, sans compter que vous vous foutez de la gueule du monde à agir ce ces facons stupides qui vous menneront à votre perte. Et je ne parle pas qu'en mon nom, soyez en sur. Mettez vous à la place de Trinity, triste, seule, son enfant perdu au cours d'un combat qu'elle a mené pour l'anevir de Zion, son amant aujourd'hui enfermé… par vous ! Que voulez vous qui lui arrive de pire ? Alors arrêtez maintenant, il est encore temps. Cessez et tout finira bien pour tout le monde.  
  
-Trinity n'est qu'un citoyen parmis tous les habitants de Zion. D'autres ont connu des sorts bien pires qu'elle, et elle va les traverser comme tout le monde et continuer son chemin ainsi, comme tout le monde le fait.   
  
-Vous la meprisez ? Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'elle a enduré, elle a été au front pendant toue la guerre, elle a combattu du bon côté. Sans elle, Zion aurait été entièrement détruite…mais amlgré ca vous la méprisez ? Mais que voulez vous de plus à la fin ? Je n'en peux plus de vos réaction hautaines, votre insouciance envers vos semblables…   
  
Sur ce, le poing icontrôlé de Morpheus alla directement se loger au milieu du visage du commandant Lock. Ce dernier, impressioné par une telle surprise resta sous le choc de longues secondes. Ne lui laissant le temps de récuperer, Morpheus réenvoya son poing au même endroit d'une force non maitrisée qui fit directement tomber le commandant à terre ? Alertés par les bruits venant du bureau de leur supérieur, deux gardes arrivèrent sur le champ, l'un s'emparant de Morpheus, plus ravi que jamais, l'autre relevant Lock, qui ayant rangé sa fierté, chancelait. Morpheus s'avait plus que bien la sanction qu'on allait lui donner, mais il s'en fichait… il n'avait rien à perdre. Et cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de ce beau coup de poing…  
  
Morpheus aux arrêts restait immobile pendant plusieurs heures, tel un prisonnier attendant le verdict de la cours d'appel pour connaître sa future sanction. La décision du conseil se fit savoir en fin de journée. Lock, appelé en témoin, avait conté les faits, sans oublier d'exagérer certains points qui ne faisait qu'alourdir la peine de Morpheus. Il avait proposé comme peine un an et demi de prison ferme, ce qui était apparu si abérant devant les membres de Conseil que ces derniers avaient opté à l'unanimité pour une expulsion : l'agression de Morpheus sur le commandant Lock lui avait fait perdre son poste de capitaine, et ce, dès ce jour-là. Telle était la réponse du Conseil, net claire, plutôt précise et très sanctionnaire. Mais Morpheus s'y attendait, et être congédier était en fait la moins pires des chose qui pouvaient lui arriver. Ce soir là, il sillona les couloirs de la ville pendant quelques heures avant de rentrer chez lui, calmement mais tristement. Espérant que la journée du lendemain se déroulerait mieux que celle qui venait de s'achever, il élaborait aussi la facon dont il allait dire à tout son équipage et à Niobe la nouvelle de son expulsion… 


	14. reconfort et théorie

Réconfort et théorie by Little redqueen  
  
Tout le monde dit que la nuit porte conseil. A son plus grand malheur, Morpheus n'était pas tout le monde et cette nuit fut-elle sans sommeil ne lui avait apporté ni soulagement, ni réponse. Sa raison d'être, son seul espoir venait de s'effondrer sous ses yeux et menaçaient à tout moment de l'engloutir. Il se devait d'aller à la rencontre de son équipage, son ancien équipage maintenant, avant que ceux-ci n'apprennent la nouvelle par autrui, nouvelle certainement déformée par le bouche-à-oreille ambulant. D'aucun ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour mettre en évidence la différence d'esprit de Morpheus pendant que d'autres prendrait son parti, ceux ci peut-être plus nombreux que les précédents. Seulement Morpheus n'était plus sur de rien, même le conseil avait fini par pencher en la faveur de Lock. Un goût bien amer dont il se serrait facilement passé.  
  
Ses pensées l'avaient mené directement à la chambre de Trinity, elle si forte et si faible, que penserait-elle de lui après lui avoir expliqué qu'il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire homme, privé de sa force et de sa volonté en moment même de son renvoi.  
  
Regroupant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il se décida à frapper contre le métal dur de la porte.  
  
Qu'elle ne fit pas sa surprise lors qu'il aperçut Trin lui ouvrir la porte et se décaler afin de découvrir derrière elle l'équipage de Logos et celui de feu le sien. Sa surprise s'accrut lorsqu'il vit Niobe se lever et venir se caller dans ses bras. Un remède bien doux pour un mal bien violent. Toutefois il se laissa aller à l'étreinte et s'essaya à penser clairement. Il lui restait des amis, ses amis et peut-être même plus pensa-t-il en regardant la tête noire blottie contre lui.  
  
-Et nous alors on y a pas droit ? Lança Sparks toujours près à détendre l'atmosphère, aussi tendue fut-elle.  
  
-Tu m'excuseras dit Morpheus en s'écartant de Niobe mais je te trouve bien trop viril pour moi.  
  
-Dommage une prochaine fois peut-être.... dit l'opérateur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
-C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ? demanda sans préavis Trinity   
  
Morpheus baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Cette attitude suffit à toutes les personnes présentes que les rumeurs circulant sur son compte étaient fondées.  
  
-Alors c'est vrai, tu ne fais plus partie de l'armée ? demande Niobe les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-C'est exact. On m'a remis de mes fonctions.  
  
-Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, s'insurgea Link.  
  
-Il en avait le droit dans la mesure où j'ai été jugé et condamné.  
  
-Pour quel motif exactement ? s'enquit Ghost.  
  
-Agression sur un officier supérieur....  
  
-Tu as frappé Tête de Mort ?? dit Sparks. Félicitations et merci, merci , merci ...  
  
-Sparks, je t'en prie dit Niobe excédée par l'attitude puérile de son opérateur.  
  
Morpheus observait tout ce petit monde qui lui était si familier et pourtant si étranger. Il n'avait vu qu'en eux les soldats les êtres près à tuer et à se faire tuer pour leur cause, pour sa cause. Il pouvait maintenant comprendre à quel point son engagement l'avait aveuglé, l'avait mené à dissimuler ses sentiments. Maintenant que le conseil lui avait ôté ses responsabilités, il l'avait, dans le même temps, libéré de ses chaînes qui l'entravaient.  
  
-Morpheus, reprit gravement Trinity, on nous a mandaté pour reprendre les missions...  
  
-Ils se sont décidés finalement, répondit Morpheus en allant prendre place autour de la table déjà bien encombrée. Qu'on-t-il décidés finalement ? La vie ou la mort ?  
  
-Pour l'instant, il semblerait que nos interventions ne les aient pas laissés indifférent. Nous repartons, mais juste pour des missions de reconnaissance. Ils nous ont à nouveau autorisé à nous connecter.   
  
-Un mal pour un bien, murmura doucement Ghost.  
  
-Ne t'en fais donc pas, petit frère, le rassura Trin.  
  
-Vous devrez juste être très prudent, nous ne sommes pas encore en paix. Rien ne nous certifie que les agents ont été désactivés.  
  
-On fera attention et je les surveillerai !   
  
-Je ne pense pas que cela soit au goût de Roland, si tu vois ce que je veux dire Niobe...  
  
-On ne t'a pas mis au courant ? rien d'étonnant à ça tout compte fait... Roland a eu un accident hier. Il ne pourra pas reprendre le service avant plusieurs jours.  
  
-Si je n'avais pas peur d'être jugé, je dirais que la Providence est de retour.  
  
Le petit groupe dirigea naturellement le sujet de la conversation vers le but de cette mission. Si pour le conseil et le Haut Commandement ce premier retour à une armée active sur tous les fronts n'était que de simple reconnaissance, pour ces soldats, elle avait un tout autre but, dissimulé à l'extrême. Toute fuite ou soupçon du conseil réduirait à néant tous leurs efforts et leurs projets, assidûment mis en perspective pendant cette journée.   
  
A la fin d'une réunion houleuse, les acteurs de cette future insurrection n'avait retenu que l'essentiel : ils devaient à tout prix retrouver l'oracle, en vie fut-elle tout en se faisant le plus discret possible.  
  
Certains en sortirent frustrés comme Morpheus, pour ne pas pouvoir y participer ou encore Trinity, pour ne pas avoir son meilleur appui à ces cotés : Néo. Néanmoins, tous terminèrent leur journée, éreintés, déterminés et conscients de l'enjeu de leur prestation.  
  
D'eux dépendait leur futur, libre ou enchaîné, pacifique ou chaotique. Ils tenaient l'avenir dans leurs mains et ne se doutaient pas que d'autres ne se gêneraient pas pour contrarier leurs projets...  
  
a suivre... 


	15. nouvelle revolution

Nouvelle révolution...  
  
BY TLN  
  
Nuit agitée, sueur, doutes... Trinity face à sa solitude et sa frayeur de devoir quitter l'enceinte de la ville sans l'homme qu'elle aime. Lui qui enfermé dans sa cellule depuis désormais près de deux semaines, s'est vu condamné à une isolation presque criminelle, cela biensur graçe aux bons soins du commandant Lock.   
  
Non content d'avoir déchu l'un des meilleurs éléments de son armée, il s'était appliqué à faire régner un climat étouffé d'anxieté parmi le reste de ses troupes; forçant les dernières réparations du Hammer à prendre de la vitesse, son Capitaine cloué dans un lit d'hopital pour avoir suivi les ordres...   
  
Un parfait non sens en somme, qui laissait à la compagne de l'ancien élu ce gout amer de la défaite imprévue, là seul devant une tasse dont s'échappait un doux fumé... mais determinée toujours.  
  
Les evènements récents l'avait obligée à oublier ses déboires personnels, son rôle dans une prophétie à venir, n'affichant comme objectif qu'une seule et unique chose, voir Neo, lui parler... ce qu'elle n'avait pas été autorisée à faire depuis l'insatnt où les gardes de Lock l'avaient saisi puis conduit jusqu'à sa geole.  
  
Rapidement prête, elle quitte son appartement, parcourt les couloirs de la ville... pressée; puis frappe finalement à une porte qui s'ouvre sur le conseiller Hamman:  
  
- Trinity?   
  
- Conseiller, il faut absolument que je vous parle.  
  
- Biensur, entrez.  
  
Il l'invite à l'interieur, chaleureusment; certainement aussi confus que peiné à l'idée d'être l'une des causes de l'emprisonnement insensé de Neo. Puis elle ne tarde pas à lui révéler la raison de sa visite, agitant ses mains avec nervosité:  
  
- Je sais que, vous ne pouvez pas vous mesurer à la majorité du conseil, mais... vous savez aussi bien que moi que la détention de Neo est purement arbitraire. Nous allons, repartir ce soir, et je... je ne peux même pas lui dire aurevoir...  
  
Ces mots traversent sa gorge avec douleur, la nouant jusqu'aux larmes; qu'elle s'empresse de dissimuler, reprenant son calme dans le but d'obtenir de Hamman ce qu'elle attends de lui.  
  
- Je dois, le voir conseiller. Au moins pour, le tenir au courant de la situation...  
  
Emu d'assister à la mise à nu d'une femme qu'il s'imaginait jusque là sans failles, il s'assied, lui désignant du doigt un fauteuil:  
  
- Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Trinity... vous le savez le position du conseil est devenue legèrement trouble ces derniers temps, moi même je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a poussé à ne pas... m'opposer plus fermement. J'ai pensé faire ce qui était le mieux pour la prophétie, mais... il semble... que le commandant Lock en ai tiré un certain avantage.  
  
- Si le conseil avait agit pour la prophétie, Neo ne serait pas emprisonné; aucune mission n'aurait été programmée. Et la perspective d'une nouvelle guerre serait nulle... vous avez... donné les pleins pouvoirs à un malade.  
  
- Non, il... n'a aucun pouvoir.  
  
- Dans ce cas comment en moins de deux semaines, nous nous retrouvons privés de l'un de nos plus grands capitaine et de celui qui.. nous a sauvé. C'est incompréhensible... vous n'aviez pas l'habitude d'accorder autant de crédit à Lock avant la fin de la guerre.  
  
- Nous n'avions ni l'intention, ni le désir de vous renvoyer en mission avant d'apprendre tout ce que votre compagnon nous a apprit. Voila l'unique motivation Trinity, je vous l'assure. Le reste... tout n'est que le résultat d'une discipline militaire inchangée depuis bien longtemps. L'époque nous... amène à la remettre en cause, sa véritable justice, mais... le commandant Lock n'a encore rien fait que nous puissions réprimander.   
  
Dépitée, Trinity se voit déjà privée à jamais des deux hommes de sa vie, celui qu'elle à toujours consideré comme un père, et celui... sans lequel elle ne s'imagine pas passer une seconde, et dont elle doit déjà supporter une absence qui lui pèse. Mais Hamman ne tarde pas à la rassurer, ayant déjà usé de son pouvoir afin que la situation puisse se débloquer dans les plus brefs délais et ce d'une manière spectaculaire...  
  
- Donc, rien ne va changer... vous n'allez rien faire?  
  
- Le conseil, s'est réuni en conciliabule réstreint il y a deux jours; juste après, avoir accordé à Lock le droit de vous renvoyer en mission. Les évènements avec Morpheus venaient de se produire... et nous... avons longuement discuté à propos de notre désir commun de, désigner un nouveau commandant.  
  
Retrouvant peu à peu le sourire, elle n'ose pas interrompre le conseiller, espèrant l'entendre dire ce qu'il va effectivement annoncer:  
  
- Le candidat idéal étant évidemment un homme à même de prendre les décisions les plus difficiles avec discernement. Quelqun qui, pourrait juger de ce qui est bien pour la cité après avoir su la sauvegarder envers et contre tout... j'imagine que vous, avez vous même une petite de idée de la personne à qui je fais allusion, n'est ce pas?  
  
- Vous voulez que Neo devienne le commandant de l'armée de Zion? Alors que vous l'avez laissé se faire jeter en prison pour désertion?  
  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons, préparer ce changement dans la plus grande discrétion... voila pourquoi l'actuel commandant ne doit pas se douter de nos intentions. Vous allez, partir en mission... arrangez vous pour qu'il y ai un problème... feignez ce problème de préférence, Lock a appuyé ce retour au front avec tant d'ardeur, qu'il, sera tenu pour responsable si quelquechose se produit. Il devra alors en tirer quelques enseignements.  
  
Acquiesant en silence, elle écoute ensuite le conseiller lui énumerer une à une les règles du stratagème mit au point entre les membres du conseil. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé une chose pareille... l'appui de ces sages, n'avait été qu'une feinte, destinée a rendre le commandant Lock coupable de manquement au devoir, d'abandon envers ses hommes. L'unique moyen de se débarrasser de lui pour de bon, de n'en faire qu'un simple citoyen impuissant, comme l'est devenu Morpheus par sa faute.  
  
Plus tard, son entretien avec le conseiller Hamman achevé; elle se rends dans la cellule où neo est retenu prisonnier. Bien entendu, aucune porte ne lui est plus fermée et ce graçe à l'aide de celui qu'elle pensait au service de la sanguinaire tête de mort... d'ailleurs présente pour l'accueillir:  
  
- Officier; je vois que vos supplications ont porté leurs fruits...  
  
Un regard glacial, puis, continuant son chemin accompagnée de deux gardes, elle repond:  
  
- Je ne me bats que pour ce qui est juste.  
  
- Moi aussi officier, quoi que vous puissiez en penser.  
  
Plus de réponse, elle s'engouffre dans la petite cellule dont on vient d'ouvrir les verrous.   
  
Y trouvant Neo, allongé sur une couchette lui rappelant l'austerité des vaisseaux qu'elle à fréquenté des années durant, et qu'elle va bientôt devoir retrouver... se disant finalement que s'il doit subir cela ici, elle le subira elle aussi, peut importe ce que cela peut lui coûter. Plongé dans la lecture, il lève les yeux vers elle, abandonnant aussitôt son activité; mais attendant le départ des gardes pour la rejoindre.   
  
La serrant dans ses bras en la soulevant littéralement de terre, il inspire profondément, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux puis murmure:  
  
- Mon amour...  
  
Ses doigts pressés avec force contre son dos, elle ne voit aucun mot capable d'exprimer son bonheur... jamais elle n'avait été séparée de lui aussi longtemps depuis le jour où elle l'avait connu, pas même lorsqu'elle avait dû passer des mois à l'hopital, elle même prisonnière de ce corps brisé en mille morceaux par leur mission de paix. Et la voila à nouveau au creux des bras de celui qu'elle avait aimé envers et contre tout; qu'elle aimait au point d'avoir mal... Mal lorsqu'elle ne sentait pas son souffle dans son cou la nuit, sa voix le matin, ses mains le soir... sa vie simplement. Oui...aussi simple, cliché que ça... il la rendait vivante.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué...  
  
Toujours silencieuse, elle ne fait que se laisser bercer, se serrant d'avantage à chaque déclaration, véritable gamine à l'abandon. Abandon dont se délecte Neo, conscient du fait qu'il n'ont jamais exprimé leur amour par des mots autant que par leurs déploiements de passion mutuel. Et si les instants de doute et de peur les avait quelque peu éloignés, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés qu'avec plus de tendresse.   
  
Relachant son étreinte, Neo prends le visage de trin entre ses mains; détaillant chacune de ses expressions... souriant face à ce spectacle angélique, et entrainant finalement les premières paroles de sa compagne:  
  
- Tu m'aimes?  
  
Un éclat de rire, tant la question lui parait candide, puis:  
  
- A en mourir... Comment tu te sens?  
  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux, je, voudrais que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé.  
  
- Il fallait que ça arrive, Morpheus serait là il te le dirais certainement.  
  
Elle soupire, son regard se tournant vers le sol, désireuse de lui avouer certaines choses autant que de les lui cacher. Mais son incapacité à lui mentir prends la pas sur le reste:  
  
- Morpheus...   
  
- Quoi?  
  
La voyant rejoindre la couchette afin de s'y asseoir sans oser poser ses yeux sur lui; il réalise qu'un évènement à pu survenir. Anxieux, il la suit, la question lui brulant les lèvres anticipée par celle çi:  
  
- Il a été rétrogradé, pas même... rétrogradé à vrai dire, il, a été renvoyé de l'armée.  
  
- Pourquoi?!  
  
- Il a agressé Lock, après ton arrestation. Lui aurait, voulu le faire enfermer avec toi, mais le conseil à refusé d'acceder à cette requète.  
  
Sa tête dans ses mains, Neo se voit, comme Trinity lors de sa visite chez Hamman; totalement dépité. Déjà certain de passer l'eternité entre ces murs, séparé d'elle, de leurs perspectives d'avenir si fraichement recontruites. Mais elle le rassure aussitot, caressant sa nuque lentement, sentant peu à peu ses muscles se relacher sous ses doigts:  
  
- Le conseil, n'accorde aucun crédit à Lock, ils veulent juste; qu'il pense, avoir les pleins pouvoirs.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
  
- Je ne peux pas, t'en dire d'avantage, je suis désolée, pas pour le moment.  
  
Ne pouvant desormais plus détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa compagne, Neo baigne dans l'incompréhension; sans pour autant avoir l'audace de demander de plus amples explications. Aussi le silence s'installe durant quelques secondes; avant qu'elle ne lui annonce la nouvelle qu'elle redoutait tant de lui apprendre:  
  
- Nous allons repartir en mission, le Hammer est en état de marche; et... Lock veux recevoir un rapport détaillé de la situation actuelle de la matrice. Biensur la raison, qui a poussé les conseillers a accepter, vient de tout ce que tu leur a dit a propos de l'oracle. C'est aussi ce qui motive le reste de l'équipage...  
  
- Non... pourquoi...pourquoi il a fallu que je l'ouvre...  
  
- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Neo. Si quelqun n'a rien à se reprocher dans tout ça, c'est bien toi...  
  
- Fait ce qu'il fallait... te renvoyer au front, détruire la carrière de Morpheus.  
  
- Lock a prit ces décisions, pas toi.  
  
- Je les ai engendrées.  
  
Désapprouvant d'un signe de tête, sa main quitte la nuque qu'elle tentait encore de débarrasser de sa tension, pour finir sa course contre sa joue, son pouce jouant avec les lèvres tièdes, tendres qu'elle n'avait plus senti contre les siennes depuis leur séparation forcée:  
  
- Le conseil les a engendré...Embrasse moi.

a suivre...

Toujours présent les sites... http:www.brise-fraiche.fr.st/ et http:www.isb.ift.cx/ ou sont consultables les fics uploadées ici et d'autres...


	16. Le départ

Episode 15 "Le départ''   
  
By Rheya  
  
Les mots ne signifiaient plus rien. Un seul regard suffisait, exprimant en lui toute la douceur et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il la regarda son tour, silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, le regard brillant et triste. Une larme coula soudainement sur sa joue pour traverser son visage et se brisa sur le sol humide, ce qui troubla le silence pendant une fraction de seconde. Ce silence qui les opposait de les séparait pas, bien au contraire. Un livre entier n'aurait suffit pour expliquer les sentiments qui les traversaient à ce moment-là. Il continua de la regarder, comme s'il le faisait pour la dernière fois. Il avait maintenant peur, peur pour elle, peur de son avenir, peur de ce qui allait leur arriver à tous les deux. Il rompit brusquement le vide, devenu pesant :  
  
« Ne pars pas… ne repars pas s'il te plait  
  
- J'aimerai rester tu le sais… mais tu sais aussi que je dois partir, c'est comme ça.  
  
- Je sais, c'est justement ça qui m'effraie.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien je te le promets je pense être de retour d'ici une ou deux semaines, le temps passera très vite tu sais.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que le temps passera vite enfermé tout seul dans cette prison ?   
  
- Tu seras très bientôt libéré, j'en suis certaine Neo  
  
Il l'observa encore une seconde et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux et signifiant qui se termina trop tôt à son gout.  
  
« A bientôt, murmura-t-elle  
  
- Je t'aime tant, lui chuchota-t-il  
  
Trin ne voulait pas le quitter ; elle était si bien là, seule avec lui et son désir de rester à Zion près de lui dépassait nettement son envie de partir sur le Hammer. Et c'est contre son gré qu'elle du lui cacher la vérité, et c'est également à contrecoeur qu'elle du l'abandonner dans sa cellule pour se préparer à partir en mission. Elle sortit de la pièce l'air abattu, prête de se morfondre sur son sort. Elle marchait lentement en avancant peu à peu vers le vaisseau, la tête basse. Elle pensa tout à coup à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il elle ou Neo n'avait jamais été débranché. Il se serait peut être rien passé, rien de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. D'un côté, ca n'aurait pas été si mal, de l'autre elle n'aurait pas connu le bonheur qu'elle avait pendant ces longs mois, près de lui. Quand elle pensait à tous ces moments, certains joyeux, d'autres si magnifiques, merveilleux ! Mais il y avait aussi le côté sombre, qui rassemblait les malheurs, les soucis, les ennuis qu'elle avait eu depuis qu'on l'avait débranchée. Tristes. Noirs. Son accident, la perte de son enfant, et bien d'autres encore qu'elle aurait voulu éviter. De toute facon, à quoi ca servait de penser à ca étant donné qu'elle en était là maintenant ? « Tout appartient au passé à présent » se répéta-t-elle pour essayer d'aller de l'avant et epnser à autre chose. Elle songea alors à Morpheus, son mentor de toujours, aujourd'hui comme banni de l'armée. Ca allait être la première fois qu'elle partait en mission sans lui. Drôle d'expérience. Triste et morne surement, mais une expérience qui allait l'obliger à devoir compter sur elle et sur elle seule.   
  
Elle se dirigea vers la baie récemment reconstruite quand elle aperçu Morpheus qui l'observait en silence. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle :  
  
« Alors tu pars…   
  
- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
  
- Tu me diras, je ne peux rien te repprocher, tu accomplies ton devoir   
  
- J'aimerais rester… tu le sais  
  
- Oui mais tu dois partir…  
  
- Je vais avoir du mal sans Neo ni toi. Je vais me sentir si seule, je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai.  
  
- Je suis sûr que oui Trinity. Tu verras, tu te débrouilleras très bien et vous serez vite rentrés.   
  
- Je l'espère… Comme j'espère que Neo sera libéré de si peu  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que ca ne devrait plus tarder ; le Conseil est de notre côté maintenant. Aaah ce Lock si je pouvais…bref, se reprit-il après un instant d'égarement. Sincèrement, je pense qu'il va bientôt pouvoir sortir. Il n'y a plus aucun motif pour le garder de toute façon, ce sera bientôt fini.  
  
Ils sourirent tous les deux, et Trinity repris son sac, s'apprêtant à partir. Morpheus la retint par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux :  
  
- Je voulais te dire aussi, tu sais…  
  
- Je sais… ? l'incita Trinity à continuer  
  
- Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu as toujours été géniale. Une formidable élève que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir. Je t'ai peut être appris certaines choses, mais tu m'en as apprises bien plus que ce que tu ne le crois. Tu m'as appris à ne pas m'occuper que de moi même et j'ai presque commencé à être agréable.  
  
Trinity sourit à cette dernière remarque, qui lui rappela à quel point son mentor était autoritaire lorsqu'elle l'avait connu. Mais elle l'avait apprécié, malgré son air sévère ; et il avait rapidement su se montrer doux et ranger ses griffes avec elle. Elle se retourna, fit un léger signe de tête pour dire au revoir à son mentor avant de se diriger vers le vaisseau, remis à neuf ces dernières semaines. Elle monta à bord, s'engagea sur le pont principal qui était vide , et s'assis sur le sol, le regard vide, en attendant le reste de l'équipage pour partir. Link fut le premier à arriver, quelques minutes à peine après elle. Il s'assit à côté, n'osant pas commencer une conversation.  
  
« Toi aussi tu repars… chuchota Trinity  
  
- Je crois que j'y suis bien obligé.  
  
- C'est vrai ça…   
  
- C'est bizarre, je commençais à ne pas faire attention au côté autoritaire de Morpheus, je le trouvais presque sympatique, ajouta-il en plaisantant. Qu'est ce que ca va être sans lui…  
  
- Et qu'est ce que ca va être sans Neo…poursuivit Trin  
  
- Sans Morpheus ni Neo, rien ne sera plus comme avant, dit une voix dans leur dos.   
  
- Niobe ! s'exclamèrent Trin et Link en se retournant  
  
- Tu pars avec nous ? demande Trin  
  
- Bien sur, vous croyez que j'allais vous laissez seuls? Vous êtes mon équipage à présent, vous êtes sous mes ordres !  
  
Le ton comique et faussement autoritaire qu'avait employé Niobe pour finir sa phrase fit rire Trin et Link ; malgré l'atmosphère encore pleine de rancoeur, elle était parvenue a rendre le sourire a ses camarades graçe à sa propre joie de vivre. Ghost les rejognit quelques minutes plus tard ; ils étaient enfin prêts à partir.  
  
Trin s'engagea en premier sur le vaisseau, avec un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Durant ses longues semaines d'hospitalisation, lorsqu'elle avait été immobile et si fragile, elle s'était faite à l'idée que jamais plus elle ne pourrait remonter à bord. Et pourtant là voilà aujourd'hui, prête à partir avec un nouvel équipage. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle avait presque du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle allait faire.   
  
« Encore dans la lune ? l'interrompit Ghost de ses pensées. Tiens, viens voir il faudrait que tu me donne un coup de main, Niobe et Link sont occupés et j'ai besoin d'un avis ; je crois qu'une réparation a mal été faite. Je ne pense pas que ca nous empêche de partir, mais il faudrait essayer de regler ça au plus vite. Tu me suis ?  
  
- J'arrive. Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas bien, on dirait que la radio a mal été fixée, elle vient de tomber à l'intérieur, c'est assez bizarre mais ca ne devrait pas être trop important, on devrait pouvoir partir sans problème.  
  
- Ok je regarde, une seconde.  
  
Après un mince instant d'attention, Trinity ne jugea pas necessaire de s'attarder sur ce détail et elle déclara que le vaisseau était prêt à partir, avec ou sans radio. De toute façon, leur escurtion n'était qu'un essai pour contrôler les réparations qui avaient eu lieu sur le vaisseau, ce n'était pas comme s'ils partaient en mission. L'incident clos passa donc sous silence, ni Ghost ni Trin n'estimant important d'en avertir Niobe. Cette dernière, sur le pont principal, était maintenant prête à mettre les voiles. Elle fit signe à son nouvel équipage de se mettre en place et elle prit les commandes avant d'être définitivement prête à repartir.

a suivre


	17. mission suicide

**Jai fait long cette fois, mais bon... j'avais beaucoup à faire dire aux personnages, et, je dois avouer qu'écrire la suite laisse tellement de possibilités que c'est un plaisir à écrire.... R and R ;)**

****

**Mission suicide   
  
By TLN  
**  
Voila près de deux jours que le Hammer avait quitté Zion, et, le "menu incident", de la radio s'était revelée plus important qu'il n'y paraissait; empèchant toute communication avec le contrôle de la ville, et isolant l'équipage déjà privé de tous ses repères.  
  
Trinity et Ghost avait été chargés par Niobe de remédier à ce désagrèment, et, n'en voyaient pas la fin... près de 12 heures, sueur et crises de nerfs incluses; et cela n'avait rien donné. On ne peut pas dire que cette mission ai commencé sur les chapeaux de roues; et rien n'allait aider à arranger les choses.   
  
Cela dit c'était bel et bien l'objectif... saboter cette mission; afin d'en rendre Lock responsable. Et c'est ce que Trin, seule porteuse du secret legué par Hamman; allait révéler à son frère d'adoption.  
  
- Ghost il faut, que je te dise quelque chose...  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu es enceinte?!  
  
Un soupir, les yeux levé vers le plafond signe d'une exasperation amusé, et, Trin enchaine, après lui avoir assené une petit tape sur le crane:  
  
- J'aimerais l'être oui, mais pour ça il faudrait que le géniteur ne soit pas en prison...   
  
Il éclate de rire:  
  
- "le géniteur"... Neo serait ravi d'entendre ça de lui!  
  
- Bref, il ne s'agit pas de moi, enfin, pas directement... je... je suis allée voir le conseiller Hamman avant de partir et, je lui ai demandé ce qui allait se passer. Si, le conseil était conscient du bourbier dans lequel il venait de nous fourrer, en appuyant Lock. Il m'a avoué qu'ils n'avaient été motivés que par la prophétie...  
  
- Comme nous tous Trin...  
  
- Par la prophétie et le désir de renvoyer Lock.  
  
Cette révélation à pour effet de rendre Ghost totalement statique, comme s'il avait été foudroyé par la surprise; terrassé par une joie inquantifiable en entendant Trinity prononcer ces mots. Biensur comme la plupart de ses contemporains, il n'avait jamais porté son commandant dans son coeur... pourtant dans sa tempérance légendaire, il n'avait été que l'une des rares personnes à tenter de lui trouver des excuses, sans doute par respect... par pitié peut être.   
  
- Tu plaisantes?  
  
- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air? Ils ne supportent plus son attitude vis à vis de nous; ils savent que ce n'est que personnel... qu'il ne supporte pas d'avoir perdu Niobe.  
  
L'idée d'avoir perdu l'amour au profit de quelqun d'autre ramène Ghost à son habituelle mélancolie dissimulée, prenant comme toujours, le pas sur chacune de ses autres émotions, joie ou peine. Trin le remarque et s'apprête à lui en demander la raison avant qu'il ne s'essquive; des années de pratique lui ont permi de pressentir les questions embarrassantes...  
  
- Donc s'ils virent Lock, ils prévoient qui au poste de commandant?  
  
Souriant en réalisant pour la première fois qui, va être désigné; elle lance, avec l'engouement d'une gamine:  
  
- Neo.   
  
Là encore, l'effet de suprise est grand pour Ghost, qui ne sait pas de tout de suite quoi répondre:  
  
- Whaw... c'est... whaw.   
  
- Je sais. J'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi. Surtout quand on sait que le futur commandant est enfermé en cellule pour insubordination, mais... ils imaginent qu'il saura prendre des décisions justes. Comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant...  
  
- J'en suis persuadé. Je suis très heureux pour vous Trin; il le mérite, plus que quicquonque.   
  
Le silence s'installe un instant; puis, là encore, cherchant à empécher le malaise de s'installer; Ghost enchaine:  
  
- Et comment est-ce qu'ils vont se débarasser de tête de mort? Parce que, je ne veux décourager personne, mais il est coriace...  
  
- A ton avis pourquoi je n'ai pas preté plus d'attention que cela à ce problème de radio? Il constitue un risque... une malfonction de ce type pourrait nous mettre en danger, et, ce danger causer des dégats... dégats imputables par la suite au commandant qui, a tenu a nous faire quitter la ville sans prendre les précautions necessaires.  
  
- Vicieux... mais efficace. Donc en définitive, tu nous à faire partir sur une mission suicide ma soeur, c'est bien ça?!  
  
Elle sourit, sachant que c'est certainement elle, qui devra se sacrifier pour que le stratagème fasse le plus d'effet possible:  
  
- Nous allons tous nous en sortir, il faut juste, que Lock pense le contraire...  
  
- Comment ça?  
  
- Tu verras...  
  
Terminant à peine cette réponse aussi laconique que mystérieuse, elle reprends son travail; laissant son ami sur sa faim. Aussi curieux que dubitatif quand à l'issue de leur mission "suicide", et du but véritable de celle çi.  
  
Plus tard leur discussion s'est sensiblement éloignée du sujet brulant évoqué; Trin lui ayant demandé de garder pour lui tout ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Passé le déjeuner en compagnie du reste de l'équipage, constitué de Link, Sparks, AK, Mauser et Niobe; ils avaient tous reprit leurs taches avec plus ou moins de coeur à l'ouvrage, déjà dans la zone de transmission, les premiers contacts avec la 7e version en court sur le pont principal graçe aux deux opérateurs.   
  
- ... Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?  
  
- Pratiquement un an et demi... un an et demi de guerre, de blessures, de combats. Mais, la plus belle année de mon existence.   
  
Ils sourient; sincérité pour l'une, faux semblants pour l'autre; mais qu'importe, c'est lui qui a décidé d'orienter leur échange vers l'intimité de Trin, et ses espoirs.   
  
- Il n'a jamais pensé a te demander en mariage? Au bout d'un an et demi de vie commune, je l'aurais fait.  
  
- Durant les 6 premiers mois, nous, en avons beaucoup parlé. De ça et de la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Puis tout, ce qui s'est passé a empêché les choses d'évoluer. Il m'arrive de me demander s'il en a encore envie ou pas...   
  
- Il ne peut pas, ne pas en avoir envie. Tu es une femme merveilleuse, et il le sait.   
  
Un compliment qui amène quasiment Trin a rougir, répondant en riant:  
  
- Tu parles...   
  
- Je suis mieux placé que toi pour le savoir... puis, tu sais, il lui arrive de passer chez moi... on boit un verre, on discute. On est devenus potes en un rien de temps à vrai dire; et il se confie...  
  
Une remarque qui pique au vif la curiosité de Trin, aussitôt prononcée:  
  
- Ah bon?!  
  
- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te devoiler quoi que ce soit...  
  
- Vous parlez de moi?  
  
- J'ai dit ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer à ca!  
  
- Aller, quoi!! C'est l'homme avec qui je vis, j'ai le droit de sav...  
  
Enjoués, ils oublient le lieu et la raison, redevenant insousciants comme au temps de leur intégration dans l'armée... avant la prophétie, avant... la révélation. Mais ils sont interrompus par leur capitaine:  
  
- Ghost, Trinity, j'ai besoin de vous sur le pont principal; tout de suite.  
  
Le ton de Niobe ne laisse rien présager de bon, cela dit, lorsqu'ils quittent l'endroit, Trin lance, joueuse:  
  
- Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.  
  
Sur le pont principal, tous sont groupés autour des moniteurs, où le flux de code vert défile comme il l'avait toujours fait avant le cataclysme survenu plusieurs mois auparavant. Les regards se tournent vers Trinity lorsqu'elle s'approche; les questionnant aussitôt:  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
  
- Nous venons d'être contactés.   
  
- Par qui?  
  
- Seraph.   
  
Nul besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ghost et Trin savent qu'ils vont devoir faire leur retour là où ils n'avaient plus mit les pieds depuis ce qui leur semble être une eternité. Qui dit Seraph, dit Oracle, qui dit Oracle dit prophétie... voici leur avenir de nouveau entre ses mains.   
  
- Vous êtes prêts?  
  
Elle attends à peine le feu vert de Niobe pour s'installer dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouve, cette dernière qui, l'arrete un instant:  
  
- Trinity, je prefère y aller en éclaireur avec Ghost. Je ne pense pas que Neo voudrait te voir prendre des risques inutiles.   
  
- Neo n'est pas là. Et c'est moi qu'elle veut voir. S'il doit s'agir de moi, de lui, ou de mon enfant, je n'attendrais pas.  
  
Y'a-t-il besoin de protester face a la tenacité d'une femme qu'elle sait capable de tout, face à une femme qu'elle sait être une plus grande guerrière encore qu'elle même? Non, voila pourquoi elle se contente d'acceder a sa demande, l'aidant à se brancher avant de s'installer sur son propre fauteuil.  
  
Sparks observe la scène en souriant, comme toujours avant de lancer, fort de son habituel ton sarcastique:  
  
- Ca va être gai pendant leurs periodes creuses... une seule c'était déjà coton, mais là... va falloir qu'on s'abrite dans des bunkers.  
  
Et comme toujours, en bon capitaine Niobe réplique:  
  
- La ferme Sparks.  
  
- Quelle joie de retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes mon capitaine.  
  
Le retour dans l'immeuble délabré cause aux trois anciens guerriers une crainte melé d'une joie coupable. Une forme d'excitation aux vues de souvenirs, parfois aussi durs qu'exaltants. Aucun incident ne survient durant leur trajet jusqu'à l'apartement de l'oracle, et, c'est accueillis par une ancienne connaissance qu'ils entrent dans le sanctuaire qui n'a changé en rien depuis leur dernière visite, ce jour où Neo, était emprisonné au milieu de nulle part.  
  
- Trinity, Niobe... entrez l'oracle vous attends.  
  
- Merci Seraph.  
  
Rien qu'un sourire échangé entre les trois protagonnistes, et les voila conduits jusqu'à l'antre suprème, la cuisine. Là d'où sort encore quelques sons familiers, et ce visage auquel aucune des deux femmes n'est réélement habitué:  
  
- Vous voila enfin. Il y a quelques temps je ne me serais pas imaginée vous revoir; amusant n'est ce pas?  
  
- Nous ne pensions pas vous revoir non plus...  
  
Trinity a prit la parole sans se soucier de qui que ce soit, ni quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Ici il ne s'agissait que d'un duel pour l'avenir, un de plus... et elle y tenait par dessus tout, malgré ses réticences premières, ces réticences nées des mises en garde de son compagnon. A qui, l'oracle ne manque pas de faire allusion aussitot, sans doute au courant des difficultés de la situation actuelle:  
  
- Comment va Neo depuis, son exploit?  
  
- Il est enfermé dans une cellule a Zion. Parce qu'il refusait de revenir ici.   
  
- Il est loin d'avoir eu tort, ce retour pourrait nous couter cher à tous, mais, si vous parvenez à vous faire discrets... il n'y aura pas de problèmes.  
  
- Comment avez vous su que nous reviendrions?  
  
Elle sourit, écrasant son mégot comme elle l'a toujours fait avant de se lancer dans l'évasive explication du pourquoi et du comment:  
  
- Spéculations, de simples spéculations ma chérie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez morts tous les deux; parce que rien n'est encore terminé, mais... je ne pensais pas qu'un retour se ferait aussi rapidement.   
  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?  
  
De glace, Trinity se tient près de la porte, les poings serrés, son regard caché derrière ses lunettes. Près d'elle Niobe n'ose pas prononcer un mot, ne se sachant pas le sujet de la visite. Elle n'est que simple spectatrice. Ghost lui, n'est même pas entré avec elles, restant en arrière par sureté.   
  
- Tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu es venue.   
  
Baissant les yeux, Trinity perds de son assurance en une seconde, retirant ses lunettes avant de s'approcher de la table auprès de laquelle est assise l'Oracle.  
  
- Est-ce que vous saviez que j'étais enceinte avant que tout ça n'arrive?  
  
- Non je l'ignorais.  
  
- Alors comment savez vous qu'il s'agit de la raison pour laquelle je...  
  
Elle rit, l'interrompant après avoir allumé une autre cigarette:  
  
- Ton coeur mon ange... il est là, ouvert à moi. Je sais combien tu as souffert pour permettre les changements qui sont survenus, et j'en suis navrée. Disons que c'était, necessaire...  
  
C'est maintenant la colère qui prends le dessus, la poussant à reprendre un ton plus dur encore que lors de son arrivée:  
  
- Necessaire de perdre ce bébé? De passer 6 mois clouée dans un lit d'hopital?   
  
- Necessaire de comprendre. Trinity, tu te souviens, de notre première rencontre? Tu étais si, impétueuse, sure de toi, de ta force... tu ne voulais pas imaginer possible que ton histoire d'amour avec l'élu t'amène a faire tout ce que tu as finalement fait. Ni même te croire capable d'une telle dévotion envers quelqun.  
  
- J'ai eu le temps, de changer.  
  
- Je sais. Assieds toi... Niobe, toi aussi, prends une chaise ma chérie.  
  
Trin ne prends pas la peine de jouer au petit jeu, du "je savais que tu avais envie de t'asseoir", pour y avoir joué plus d'une fois avec elle par le passé; ne remettant pas en doute ses pouvoirs, et sa capacité a ... jouer, avec les autres justement. Elle s'installe donc, suivie par son amie; s'imaginant que l'entretient risque de durer plus longtemps que les précédents.  
  
- Tu te souviens peut-être également, de, ce jour où tu es venue, peu après avoir rencontré Neo... de ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
- C'est justement là que réside ma plus grande incertitude à votre propos... vous dites que vous n'etiez pas au courant pour notre enfant, mais vous m'avez prevenu qu'il serait le prochain élu; avant même que Neo et moi ne soyons ensemble.  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Je t'ai simplement expliqué, que la renaissance engendrerait quelque chose d'inédit. La renaissance Trinity... rien que ne se soit produit avant cela. Je n'ai jamais eu la certitude complête que ton sacrifice amènerait Neo a se sacrifier lui même, je n'ai fait que, parier sur l'avenir, sur ma foi en votre amour à tous les deux.   
  
- Un jeu dangereux, vous ne trouvez pas?  
  
Les premières paroles de Niobe, elle, toujours dissimulée derrière ses lunettes; assise, les bras croisées et assez peu désireuse d'offrir un sourire. Ce à quoi l'oracle réplique aussitot:  
  
- On n'obtient pas de révolution sans risques mon ange. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfant... je suis navrée de ce qui vous es arrivé a tous les deux Trinity, rééllement navrée, mais... il n'était pas destiné a vivre. Il n'était pas destiné à être ce que tu penses. En offrant vos vies vous avez tous les deux permi cette renaissance, et c'est a travers cela, que plus rien n'est semblable.   
  
- Dans ce cas ne dites pas qu'il n'était question que de votre foi en nous, puisque vous vous attendiez à ce que nous nous sacrifions avant même que nous n'en ayons conscience.  
  
- Cela faisait parti des risques de mon pari Trinity. Je ne t'ai pas forcée, a tomber amoureuse de Neo; comme je ne l'ai jamais forcé à t'aimer comme il t'aime. Je n'ai fait qu'entrevoir votre avenir, espérer qu'il vous amène à faire les choix que vous avez fait... ça a toujours été à vous de voir, pas à moi... Dorénavant vous avez comprit; combien la notion de sacrifice était primordiale lorsque non seulement votre propre futur, mais celui de tous vos semblables était en jeu. Et on n'aqcuiert pas cette notion lorsqu'on ne possède pas a soi quelque chose pour quoi on serait prêt a sacrifier tout le reste.   
  
- Neo ne s'est pas sacrifié pour moi, il...  
  
- Neo à sacrifié la sauvegarde de Zion pour toi; tu le sais. Il a brisé le cycle de cette manière, a aidé l'evolution graçe a toi. Je ne t'apprends rien, et nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ca... ce qui importe dorénavant, c'est ce que vous avez sauvé. L'avenir.   
  
- Le nouvel élu.  
  
Secondes paroles de Niobe, toujours laconique, et qui, a nouveau, trouvent une reponse instantanée de l'oracle:  
  
- Le changement, l'évolution. Lorsque cet enfant viendra au monde, Trinity, il sera aussi vulnérable que n'importe quel autre enfant; mais plus puissant que n'importe quel homme. Son père, s'il ne possède plus aucun pouvoir ici, sera lié jusqu'à sa mort avec la source, c'est une partie de son être. Le désordre, et la révolution engendrée par sa survie, et ce lien toujours existant, a anihilé tout risque de voir un nouvel élu dans ce monde. Il naitra dans le votre parce qu'à même de controler le notre sans y entrer. Dans sa globalité... d'une manière qu'aucun autre élu jusqu'ici n'avait entrevu. Il sera unique.   
  
Trinity se sent incapable de pronconcer un traitre mot, incapable d'emettre le moindre son... tout ce qu'elle avait envisagé dans le futur allait se produire; toutes ses peurs de devoir être a nouveau mère d'une prophétie qu'elle ne parvenait plus à supporter étaient bel et bien là... et que faire?  
  
- Quand... quand est-ce que je vais tomber enceinte?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais... mon coeur, lorsque tu seras enceinte, ne reviens pas ici.   
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Personne ne pourra te proteger.   
  
Une longue pause après ces mots entraine les trois femmes à ne plus oser se regarder; puis, l'oracle ajoute:  
  
- Mes chéries, prenez le temps de profiter de cette paix obtenue, vous l'avez mérité, tout cela... est fait pour durer.   
  
- Justement, quell rapport entre l'enfant de Neo et Trinity, et cette paix?  
  
- L'acceptance... il n'y a plus de combat à mener, il nous faut juste attendre sa naissance, et, voir à nouveau...  
  
- Voir si vous avez raison?  
  
- L'avenir nous le dira. Prenez un cookie mes chéries, vous l'avez mérité.   
  
A suivre...


	18. L'accident

EP 17 "L'accident"  
  
By rheya  
  
Tout en savourant son cookie, Niobe songea à nouveau à un détail qu'avait révélé l'Oracle quelques minutes auparavant. Un détail insignifiant certes, mais qui avait son importance.  
  
-Vous avez dit que le père de l'enfant serait lié jusqu'à sa mort avec la source, c'est exact ?  
  
- Tout à fait exact oui, du moins j'en suis persuadée. Les liens qu'ont fondés Neo avec la source vont durer encore un certain temps, ils font partie d'eux maintenant. L'âme de Neo est comme fondée sur la source et ses pouvoirs, si je puis ainsi dire. C'est pour cette raison que le nouvel Elu ne pourra naître qu'à Zion, tout y est lié. Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- Je pense qu'elle se demandait pourquoi le nouvel Elu serait le fils de l'ancien, répondit Trin à sa place. A vrai dire, je me suis longtemps posé cette question, je l'ai tournée et retournée dans ma tête sans parvenir y répondre. C'est pourtant si simple, presque évident, Neo transmettra son ADN, accompagné des pouvoirs de la source à son enfant, qui deviendra à son tour l'Elu de l'espère humaine.  
  
-C'est juste, oui. C'est ce qu'il va se produire si la prophetie suit son cours.  
  
-Il y aurait une raison pour qu'elle ne le suive pas ?  
  
- Je ne pense pas, ce qui doit se produire se produira, je dirais que c'est certain. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment cela se produira.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, dit Trinity peu assurée ; comment cela peut-il se passer ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas tout ma chérie… L'avenir nous révèlera ce que nous devons savoir, et nous le saurons en temps utiles. Un autre cookie ?  
  
###############################  
  
Après cette dernière visite chez l'Oracle, Trinity et Niobe s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage. Dans l'ascenseur, le silence était total. L'une comme comme l'autre repensait aux paroles de l'Oracle, certaines à double sens, d'autres mystérieuses, d'autres si abstraites que le sens était parfois difficile à saisir.   
  
L'avenir était le mot clé de la prophétie, mais Niobe jugeait que l'Oracle ne pensait pas assez au moment présent. Comment pouvait elle réellement aider sans dire concrètement ce qu'on devait faire ? Sans dire explicitement ce qui allait arriver ? Les paroles de l'Oracle avaient toujours eu quelque chose d'obscur et de secret pour tout le monde, mais spécialement pour Niobe, qui septique, ne parvenait pas constament à déchiffrer ces enigmatiques discours.  
  
Trin, elle, revoyait ses premiers entretiens avec l'Oracle, à une époque où tout était si différent, une époque durant laquelle elle n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde que son futur serait ainsi, comme il l'est aujourd'hui. Elle s'était crée et inventé de toutes pièces un destin commun à tous les habitants de Zion. N'ayant rien d'original, sa vie aurait suivit son cours, sans péripéties qui l'auraient amené à connaître tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais là où elle en était maintenant, elle était fière de sa vie, de son passé, notamment de la dernière année qui s'était écoulée. Une année durant laquelle elle avait connu plus de choses que dans toute une vie que l'on pourrait qualifier de « normale ».  
  
##############################  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'Oracle ressentit pour la première fois le besoin de se confier. Elle appela Seraph, resté chez elle :  
  
« J'ai bien trop peur pour eux…  
  
-Pourquoi ?   
  
-Je crains que s'ils ne repartent pas de suite un incident se produira.  
  
-Vous en êtes sure ? Il faut les prévenir !  
  
- Attends, attends…continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à lui. C'est un incident qui engeandrera de nombreuses et importantes conséquences.  
  
-Un incident ? Vous avez vu… ?  
  
- En fait je dirais plutôt un accident. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer ce n'est pas très clair. Je n'arrive pas à savoir, mais il va se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de mal… »  
  
###########################  
  
De retour sur le vaisseau, l'équipage était au complet. A la suite d'une longue journée, Niobe choisit de s'arrêter pour la nuit, histoire de récupérer un peu. Pour un retour en mission, les temps avaient été durs et tout n'avait pas été évident à gérer ces quelques derniers jours. Tout le monde se sentait exténué ; une fatigue qu'ils n'avaient pas connue depuis longtemps accablait tous les membres de l'équipage, qui avait presque oublié ce qu'était l'épuisement d'un voyage sur un vaisseau.   
  
Personne ne parlait, et le silence qui prenait place créa vite un profond malaise. Sentant qu'une sorte de gêne parcourait tour à tour l'équipage, le capitaine essaya tant bien que mal de faire divertion. Mais ses efforts n'eurent aucune conséquences sur ce trouble plutôt embarrassant et Niobe décida finalement de retourner dans sa cabine, laissant ses amis seuls sur le pont principal. Mais l'ambiance ne changea pas : Ghost, depuis la révélation de Trinity, n'osait plus rien dire, ayant peur de dévoiler un détail ou divulguer une quelconque information que lui même n'était pas censé savoir sur l'objectif du conseiller Hamman sur la mission.   
  
De son côté, Trinity réfléchissait aux propos du conseiller, ne sachant comment commanditer un dégat, un drame.   
  
« Trinity… je voulais vous dire avant que vous partiez…  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je pensais… avec quelques autres membres du conseil…  
  
-Vous pensiez ?  
  
-Hum… Comment dire… Il serait temps que Lock démissionne… ou qu'on l'oblige à partir…  
  
-Vous voulez dire… ?  
  
-Oui je veux dire… si un malheureux accident se produisait sur le vaisseau durant la mission… il serait sûrement responsable »  
  
Bien que plein de sous-entendus, Trin n'eu aucun problème pour comprendre ce que voulait le conseiller Hamman. Pour elle, le message était clair. Un incident, propre et net ; le commandant serait le seul condamnable. Mais Trinity ne voulait à aucun prix que l'accident ait des répercutions sur ses amis, bien qu'il fallait qu'il soit suffisament important pour faire virer Lock. Indécise, elle choisit d'aller à son tour dans sa cabine : elle réfléchirait plus tard, sa fatigue l'empêchant de raisonner.   
  
Restés seuls, Link, Ghost et Sparks partageaient toujours le même calme, aucun ne s'avisait à prendre la parole. La seule phrase prononcée dans la soirée et brisant ainsi le silence fut un simple « bonne nuit » que Link adressa à ses camarades avant de partir et d'aller à son tour se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Niobe se leva de bonne heure de manière à préparer le vaisseau pour qu'il soit entièrement prêt à repartir. Trinity, levée quelques minutes après, fit son apparition sur le pont principal, où son capitaine lui adressa ces quelques mots :  
  
-Salut Trin ! Bien dormi ?  
  
-Ca peut aller, j'ai connu mieux que les cabines…  
  
- Oui je comprends ; tiens, essaye de contacter Zion pour leur dire que tout va bien et qu'on ne sera pas de retour avant quelques jours, tu veux ?  
  
-Pas de problème, j'y vais immédiatement.  
  
Trinity, se souvenant parfaitement que la radio était hors d'usage, fit tout de même mine de se rendre auprès d'elle pour « constater » qu'on ne pouvait s'en servir. Arrivée vers le poste de transmission, dans l'aile Est du vaisseau, elle apercu Ghost, qui visiblement l'attendait.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Rien de spécial ; à vrai dire j'ai entendu que Niobe t'as demandé de faire passer un message à Zion… Tu comptes faire comment ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que la radio était définitivement HS… je n'avais pas prévu qu'on s'en servirait si tôt…  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Et… en rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit hier…  
  
Elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer, l'antenne externe s'écroula sur la facade extérieure, faisant ainsi trembler toute la partie du vaisseau. Il y eu un mince instant de silence avant que Ghost, de l'autre côté, eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir la facade intérieure chanceler, avant de tomber lourdement, écrasant ainsi…Trinity.  
  
« TRINITYYYYY ! »   
  
Le cri de Ghost ne suffit pas à éviter la chute sur sa sœur. L'effondrement étant immédiat, Trinity n'eut le temps de se retourner avant de voir s'abattre sur elle tout le côté avant du batiment. Ghost se précipita vers elle, rapidement suivit de Niobe qui avait entendu l'écroulement plus que soudain de la facade Est. Tous deux essayèrent en vain de sortir Trin des décombres, paniqués par le drame qui venait de se dérouler juste sous leurs yeux. Après plusieurs tentatives, il pervinrent à la isser sans trop agraver ses blessures, déjà importantes. Inconsciente, son tein était si livide que Ghost eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé le pire.  
  
-Trinity, Trin, est ce que tu m'entends ?  
  
-Oui, je t'entends… réussit-elle difficilement à articuler à Ghost après plusieurs secondes  
  
-Mon dieu, ne bouge surtout pas, tu es blessée ;   
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, ajouta Niobe  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Link en arrivant à son tour en courant. On dirait que le vaisseau entier s'est effondr…Trinity ! cria-t-il soudainement en la voyant ensanglantée allongée sur le sol.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait dit… essaya de prononcer Trin à l'intention de Ghost sans prêter attention à l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça…   
  
-Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Niobe intriguée, ne comprenant rien à la situation.  
  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard Niobe, dit Ghost à son capitaine. En attendant, Link trouve vite des secours, il doit y avoir de quoi penser ses blessures à l'arrière du vaisseau, dans l'infirmerie. Niobe, dépèche toi de changer de cap, on retroune à Zion le plus vite possible, elle a besoin de soins urgents. En plus la radio ne fonctionne pas, elle n'a pas été fixée, c'est asbolument impossible de l'utiliser, elle n'est même pas en état d'emettre un signal ; il va falloir faire sans.  
  
N'osant contester les ordres de Ghost, Link parti chercher les moindres secours qu'ils disposaient dans le vaisseau. Sparks arriva sur les lieux quelques minutes après seulement, n'ayant pu abandonner son poste plus tôt. Il n'eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, car Trinity retomba dans l'inconscience la seconde qui suivit son arrivée. Ghost s'agita, plus qu'angoissé, ne sachant que faire devant une telle situation. Il tenta de lui parler sans y parvenir :  
  
« Trin ? Tu m'entends toujours ? »   
  
Sans réponse, il lui prit le pouls, craignant là encore le pire. Sentant des battements de cœurs irréguliers mais bien présents, il se respira profondément, cherchant à retrouver son calme. Link arriva quelques longues secondes plus tard, avec des pensements et d'autres aides et premiers soins, mais rien de suffisant pour de telles blessures. Niobe avait immédiatement changé de direction, mais le vaisseau prendrait encore du temps à arriver à la ville. De plus, sans radio pour les prévenir de leur arrivée, il allait être difficile de franchir les portes. « Avec ca, si Lock n'est pas viré… je me demande ce qu'il faudra pour…» pensa tristement Ghost, culpabilisant pour l'accident si brusquement arrivé. Bien que persuadé que c'était un incident involontaire, Ghost trouvait que la coincidence entre ce qu'avait dit le conseiller Hamman quelques jours plus tôt, ce que comptait faire Trinity et ce malheureux épisode était plus que frappante... mais il n'aborda le sujet avec personne, pensant bien que Trinity préfèrerait le silence.   
  
Les heures passèrent ainsi, Trinity étant maintenant hors de danger. Ses blessures semblaient être plus graves que ce qu'elle ne l'étaient réellement. Sa vie n'étant plus menacée, elle avait été transportée dans sa cabine et Ghost veillait sur elle, changeant de temps à autre ses pensements souillés de sang. Niobe, Sparks et Link faisait leur possible pour arriver rapidement à Zion mais le capitaine compta un minimum une demi-journée si tout se passait bien. Tour à tour, les membres de l'équipages rendèrent visite à Trinity, qui dans un état comateux avait hâte de rentrer à la ville et qui avait par dessus tout envie de revoir Neo. Les deux dernières fois qu'elles avait eu un accident, il avait toujours été là pour elle, il lui avait parlé durant ces moments si difficiles… et aujourd'hui il n'était pas là ; il était en prison et n'était même pas au courant…et elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là ! Son amour pour la réconforter, ces petits mots qu'il lui aurait prononcés… tout lui manquait cruellement.  
  
Ghost, assis près d'elle, pensait justement à la réaction que Neo aurait quand il verrai sa bien aimée rentrer ainsi blessée à Zion. L'Elu ne saurait pas quelle attitude adopter. Inquiet et bouleversé aux premiers abords, ce seraient les larmes qui prendraient surement le dessus, laissant ensuite place à la colère. Il ne comprendrait biensûr pas comment un tel accident aurait pu se produire dans un vaisseau récemment remis à neuf et s'en prendrait à tout l'équipage… Oui, Ghost commencait à bien connaître Neo et son comportement face aux différentes situations…Quand quelque chose le heurtait d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y avait en général aucun problème et l'incident était rapidement clos. Mais quand ca touchait Trinity… là c'était nettement une autre affaire. L'air grave, la peine, le chagrin, l'agitation et même la peur prenait le dessus de sa personne. Et ca, Ghost, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, le savait parfaitement.  
  
Le temps défilait pendant que le vaisseau se rapprochait chaque minute des portes fermées de la ville. L'angoisse atteint alors tour à tour les membres de l'équipage qui priaient pour que quelqu'un dans la ville aie l'œil sur le radar pour se rendre compte de leur arrivée soudaine et inattendue. On devait sûrement guetter leur arrivée, puisque c'était la première sortie d'un vaisseau depuis la fin de la guerre ; mais tout de même… leur venue était si imprévue que personne ne devait les attendre ! Que se passerait-il s'ils arrivaient, sans radio, et que personne ne se rende compte de leur présence aux entrées de la ville ? Ils resteraient en stand-by, avec une blessée à bord ? « Il en est hors de question ! Nous rentrerons d'une facon ou d'une autre dans la cité », jura Niobe en priant pour que quelqu'un les remarque d'ici peu sur le detecteur. Il devaient arriver aux portes dans une heure à peine ; le compte à rebour était commenc  
  
A suivre... 


	19. Pas de nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle

Pas de nouvelles, mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
par Little red queen  
  
Même si Néo pouvait se vanter de pouvoir déceler la moindre trace de Trinity, le moindre danger qu'elle courait à l'intérieur du système il ne pouvait en dire autant dans le monde réel. Cette constatation ne fit que conforter Néo dans son impuissance. Il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter du sort de sa compagne qu'il ne pouvait ni protéger, ni surveiller, ni sentir. Bien sûr pour se résonner il se disait que Trinity était une grande fille et qu'elle avait toujours su se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne mais un sentiment pesant et profond le tenaillait si fort qu'il lui fallut l'arrivée inopinée du conseiller Hamann pour le sortir de sa torpeur. De la compagnie, voila donc ce que le conseiller Hamann lui offrait dans les moments où il en avait le plus besoin. D'après la satisfaction qui se peignait sur le visage du conseiller, Néo pu aisément en déduire que sa visite s'annonçait sous de bons augures.   
  
-Bonjour Néo, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Tellement solennel que Néo se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'était pas arrivé malheur à l'équipage du Hammer.  
  
-Conseiller Hamann, répondit-il peu rassuré.  
  
L'hésitation de Néo transparut dans ses traits, Hamann s'en aperçut rapidement mais se garda bien de démentir à Néo l'objet de ses pensées. Son intrusion dans la cellule de l'Elu n'avait lieu que dans le but de lui annoncer sa « promotion » mais à en juger par les traits préoccupés de Néo, celui-ci ne devait pas se douter du bonheur qui le guettait.  
  
-Néo, si je suis venu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, au contraire, puis il continua, remarquant que la tension de Néo était retombée, je suis simplement ici pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, pour nous tous, pour Zion et son avenir.  
  
-Je vous en prie conseiller, être enfermée ici n'est déjà pas facile alors, sauf votre respect, je vous en prie venez-en au fait.  
  
-J'y arrive mon garçon, j'y arrive mais auparavant, j'aimerais que nous discutions de cela dans un endroit plus approprié.  
  
-Etant donné que je suis fait prisonnier dans cette geôle...  
  
-Que vous étiez prisonnier, le coupa Hamann.  
  
-Pourriez-vous m'éclairer car je ne crains d'être perdu dans la pénombre la plus complète...  
  
-Cela signifie juste que vous êtes gracié ... d'une certaine manière, dit-il avec un sourire laconique au coin des lèvres, vous allez voir par vous-même.  
  
Encouragé par le dirigeant, Néo entreprit de sortir de la cellule où il se trouvait. La liberté lui étreignit l'âme et il sentit renaître en lui ce goût de la vie.  
  
-Cla fait du bien de revoir la lumière du jour, enfin si je peux me permettre de parler ainsi.  
  
-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, fiston. Suivez-moi donc.  
  
Empruntant les dédales de la cité, Néo retrouva tous ses repères et déduisit rapidement que Hamann le conduisait en salle de commandes. Tout y était calme, les officiers contrôlaient les moindres mouvements et apparemment rien ne semblait suspect. Bien qu'il ne su pas le but de sa visite en ces lieux, il se doutait facilement que quelque chose de louche se tramait sous les airs innocents du conseiller.  
  
- Je vous présente votre prochain lieu de travail, monsieur le commandant !!  
  
Néo ne sut pas laquelle des deux nouvelles le surprit le plus : celle où on lui apprenait qu'il allait enfin reprendre du service ou celle où il devenait le chef des armées. Tout ceci était aussi irréel que la matrice elle-même. Lui, qui venait d'être emprisonné pour trahison se trouvait à sa sortie promu chef des armées. Le comique de la situation lui arracha un rictus douloureux. Hamann se sentit obligé de justifier la situation.  
  
-Nous avons besoin d'une personne à qui se rallier, d'un chef dont la droiture et l'honneur pourrons servir de ralliement à notre cité. Tout le monde compte sur vous, sur votre courage pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas : contrairement à d'autres vous avez connu le danger et vous connaissez mieux que quiconque ce dont nous avons besoin. Je conçois que la responsabilité qui vous incombe est grande mais avant de me donner votre réponse, prenez le temps de la réflexion.  
  
Alors que Néo ne prenait pas encore bien conscience de ce que représentait la proposition du conseil, une alarme retentit dans la sombre pièce. La panique gagna aussitôt la raison de Néo qui n'avait toujours pas changé d'opinion sur la sécurité de Trinity. L'approche du vaisseau ne pouvait que renforcer ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui imprégnait l'ensemble des personnes présentes.   
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Néo à l'adresse de toutes personnes susceptibles de lui répondre.  
  
-L'hologramme nous a averti de l'arrivée imminente du Hammer  
  
-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas utilisé leur radio pour nous prévenir ??  
  
-D'après nos données, je dirais que c'est parce qu'elle est hors d'usage. Il y a aussi des gros dégâts sur la partie supérieure du vaisseau.  
  
-Pas encore, pas maintenant, murmura Néo.  
  
-Que devons-nous faire monsieur ?? s'enquit un officier, nous devons faire vite monsieur. Désirez-vous ouvrir les portes ?  
  
-Bien sûr....  
  
-... Que non, hurla une voix derrière lui.   
  
Lock s'approcha.  
  
-Je crois qu'il ne vous appartient pas de prendre cette décision, Néo, déclara Lock avec véhémence.  
  
-Et moi je crois qu'il ne vous appartient plus de prendre cette décision. Conseiller Hamann, j'accepte votre offre et j'espère pouvoir prendre mes fonctions dès maintenant.  
  
-Je vous l'accorde avec bonheur, Néo.  
  
Tous les officiers présents dans la salle se tournèrent alors vers l'Elu, prêts à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres.  
  
-Ouvrez les portes, préparez une équipe médicale et une autre technique. Envoyez aussi une équipe armée pour maîtriser tous débordements intempestifs.  
  
Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes se levèrent et bien vite les secours et toutes les mesures d'urgence se mirent en place. Rien ne fut laissé au hasard et Néo lui-même s'étonna de l'aisance avec laquelle tout se préparait autour de lui et de la subordination des officiers.  
  
Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, les portes ouvertes laissèrent passer le Hammer dans un état plus qu'inquiétant. Néo, le conseiller Hamann ainsi que plusieurs soldats s'attendaient alors au pire. Devançant toutes les équipes, il entra à l'intérieur du vaisseau. C'est alors que sa crainte la plus profonde, la plus douloureuse explosa dans tout son être et le déchira de l'intérieur. Il aperçut Trinity sur une sorte de brancard, le teint livide, le corps pansé à divers endroits. Il se revit brusquement quelque temps plus tôt : cette scène ne cesserait-elle donc jamais ? Etait-il condamné à la voir souffrir, était-elle condamné à être attirée par la mort ? Il ne supportait plus cette situation mais pour l'heure, il se devait de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il lui prit la main comme il avait eu l'habitude de faire pendant ses longs mois de convalescence et ne la lâcha pas durant tout le trajet qui les séparait de l'infirmerie. Il était complètement déboussolé, anéanti de l'intérieur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on lui priait de rester sur le seuil, de la porte et de patienter. Il regarda alors le corps de Trinity s'éloigner à mesure que sa peur de la perdre la submergeait. 


	20. Ainsi va la vie

"Ainsi va la vie..."  
  
by TLN   
  
- Conseiller Hamman qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?   
  
- Ce qui devait être fait a été fait voila tout.  
  
Les deux hommes restés au poste de commandement après le départ précipité du nouvel homme en charge se font face, l'un satisfait, l'autre... excedé.  
  
- Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit de me retirer mon poste. Pas sans l'accord des autres membres du conseil. Et surtout pas sans raison valable.  
  
- Voyez vous, aux vues des évènements, la raison de vous renvoyer me semble être évidente. Quant aux autres membres du conseil, ce sont eux qui m'ont dépéché ici; et  
  
qui ont demandé la liberation de votre remplaçant. A l'unanimité.   
  
- Quelle raison? Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe.  
  
Soutenant toujours son regard, un sourire d'une mesquinerie victorieuse au coin des lèvres, Hamman réponds, simplement avant de partir:  
  
- Au contraire mon cher... au contraire.  
  
Mais il est aussitot suivi par Lock qui ne compte pas lacher le morceau aussi facilement.   
  
- Comment saviez vous que le Hammer allait revenir s'ils n'ont pas de radio?   
  
- Je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner.  
  
- Je crois que si conseiller... n'imagniez pas que je vais vous laisser faire main basse sur le commandement pour le remettre a un incapable, prêt a verser la cité dans le chaos!  
  
- Lock, vous avez laissé partir le Hammer en mission alors qu'il était à peine en état de fonctionner. Uniquement pour, si j'en crois vos subalternes, satisfaire un désir personnel. Vous avez manqué à votre devoir le plus élémentaire en ne permettant pas à vos soldats d'excercer leur travail dans des conditions de securité optimum; un incident de ce style était prévisible.   
  
- Ce vaisseau était en parfait état de marche, la responsabilité dans le cas inverse en incombe aux personnes qui ont certifié avoir fait leur travail et qui...  
  
- Ca suffit... ne tentez pas de vous justifier en rejettant la faute sur des hommes n'ayant fait qu'obéir à vos ordres Lock.   
  
Ayant continué leur conversation mouvementé jusqu'aux Docks, ils arrivent bientot face à l'équipage dépité, qui à laissé Trinity partir sur un brancard un instant plus tôt suivie par son compagnon. Lock, conscient qu'il ne peut se permettre de faire une scène devant ceux qui pensent etre encore sous son commandement, se conduit plus dignement, laissant Hamman parler durant quelques secondes, avant de saisir qu'il a été victime d'une machination:  
  
- Capitaine Niobe, je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'ai pu prendre les dispositions necessaires.  
  
Et la lumière était faite sur le savoir légèrement suspect de Hamman conscernant la situation:  
  
- Je n'ai fait que suivre les conseils de Ghost, il m'a, expliqué... quel troubles avaient eu lieu.  
  
Leurs regards les trahissent, mais cela leur est égal, il est trop tard pour Lock, et il le sait; provoquées ou non, ses erreurs sont les siennes, et il va devoir les assumer. Cela dit, il tient à en savoir d'avantage sur les circonstances:  
  
- Comment as tu pu prévenir le conseiller sans radio?  
  
- Nous avons utilisé les moyens de transmission habituels... c'est toi qui nous a enseigné la necessité d'utiliser les émeteurs de secours à longue portée.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le commandement?  
  
- L'éméteur était quasiment HS après notre échange avec le conseiller.   
  
Tentant de garder son calme, il ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de hausser le ton en se sachant baffoué une nouvelle fois, et d'une nouvelle manière par la femme qu'il aime encore, malgré tous ses éfforts pour la chasser de son coeur. Comme toujours c'est avec effronterie qu'elle lui reponds...  
  
- C'est au commandement d'assumer les communications avec la flotte Niobe! Tu as violé une regle fondamentale de notre charte, tu devrais être mise à pied pour ça!  
  
- Jason, j'ai fait ce qu'il ma semblé être juste.   
  
- Tu n'es pas la pour savoir ce qui est juste ou non, tu es la pour obéir à mes ordres.   
  
Hamman s'interpose, voyant le minuscule capitaine prêt a sauter à la gorge de son ancien compagnon:  
  
- Vous n'avez plus d'ordre à donner suite à votre révocation. Les seules directives à suivre seront désormais celles du nouveau commandant.   
  
Sparks, et les autres tendent l'oreille. En effet, après l'accident sur le vaisseau, si Ghost avait avoué toute la verité sur les raisons véritables des blessures de Trinity, et l'idée d'évincer Lock graçe à celles çi, personne d'autre n'avait été mit au courant. Suite à ces aveux, Niobe avait décidé d'avertir Hamman en priorité, afin que l'ancien commandant ne puisse pas étouffer l'affaire. Avoir passé plusieurs années auprès de cet homme lui avait apprit que quelques fois sa droiture était submergée par sa peur de perdre sa place. Et que par simple vengeance... il pouvait se montrer vorace.   
  
Une fois prévenu, Hamman avait réuni le conseil de toute urgence, et voté les sanctions immédiates. La suite s'était faite ensuite avec un naturel déconcertant... Et Lock n'y comprenait rien...   
  
- Le nouveau commandant?!  
  
- Neo...  
  
##  
  
Le nouveau commandant... à nouveau plongé dans la torpeur, alors qu'est transportée sa compagne, jusqu'à ces médecins qui ne la connaissait déjà que trop, pour avoir passé sur son corps livide des heures entières, dans l'espoir de lui rendre un souffle de vie. Le regard perdu entre tous les hommes affairés autour d'elle, il se laisse submerger par la panique, ses mains tremblantes incapables de trouver un endroit où se poser; son souffle irrégulier lui nouant la gorge... cette fois il va la perdre, il le sent... cette fois, il va se perdre.   
  
- Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de nous?  
  
Sortie de nulle part, la voix de l'un de ses nouveaux adjoints le surprend, avant qu'il ne réponde machinalement:  
  
- Non, retournez aux docks, je veux une inspection complête du Hammer, ne laissez personne y pénetrer hormis vous et votre équipe.  
  
- Bien commandant.   
  
Et les deux hommes, qui avaient été à ses cotés depuis son départ du poste de commandement sans qu'il en ai eu simplement conscience, tournent les talons, afin d'executer ses ordres. Les voir ainsi lui permet de réaliser quelle tâche vient de lui inccomber, et combien il aimerait ne pas en avoir herité, étant donné le prix à payer. Puis  
  
lointain, un gémissement attire son attention. Là, perdue entre les bras la soignant, pensant ses plaies; Trinity bénéficie des premiers effets qu'à la morphine passée dans son sang par intraveineuse.   
  
- Neo...   
  
Bousculant chaque personne se trouvant sur son chemin, médecins y comprit, il se retrouve près d'elle en l'espace d'une seconde, saisissant sa main:  
  
- Je suis là... je suis là.   
  
- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour, que tout redevienne comme avant.   
  
Sourcil froncé, Neo commence à comprendre ce qu'il vient rééllement de se produire; et, repensant à leur dernière conversation; avant le départ en mission du Hammer... il saisit que cet accident n'en est pas un. Il n'a pas hérité du poste uniquement pour palier aux erreurs de Lock, il a servi un coup d'état... tout comme Trin.   
  
- Trin, je...  
  
- Ne restez pas là s'il vous plait. Vous devriez, attendre dehors.  
  
Un instant passe avant qu'il ne soit obligé à quitter la salle, sans avoir pu donner suite à ses pensées. Entrainé dans une tornade d'incertitudes, il est tiraillé entre son désir de rester auprès de celle qu'il aime, et celui de faire la peau à ceux qu'ils sait désormais responsables de ses blessures. Sa colère prend le dessus... et il quitte les lieux, rejoignant les docks où se trouve toujours l'équipage, le conseiller, et Lock.   
  
##   
  
Tous le voient arriver, la rage au corps, une détérmination meurtrière. Sans un mot, se précipitant littéralement jusqu'à son prédécésseur, il lui envoie un premier coup de poing en plein visage, le faisant vaciller avant de s'écrouler. Une fois à terre, il le saisi à la gorge après l'avoir roué de coups, sans que personne n'ai osé s'interposer, serrant... de plus en plus:  
  
- Espèce de fils de pute, j'vais te démolir!!  
  
Même si la plupart des témoins sont ravis de ce qui se passe, Niobe ne veut pas laisser Neo faire une erreur qui pourrait anéantir toutes ses chances de demeurer commandant. Elle envoie donc Link et Sparks les séparer. Ceux çi tentent de calmer les ardeurs de leur ami tant bien que mal, mais, il a d'ores et déjà fait perdre conscience à sa victime, et ne semble pas prêt à stopper quoi que ce soit:  
  
- Arrete Neo tu vas le tuer!!  
  
- Lache moi Link!!  
  
- Tu veux te retrouver avec sa mort sur la conscience?!! Arrete ça, ça ne rime rien!  
  
Il regarde Lock, gisant sous lui, le visage ensanglanté; puis il se lève, repoussant les deux opérateurs avant de s'avancer vers Hamman, et de lancer, à bout de souffle:  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez convaincu Trinity de faire pour nous débarrasser de cette ordure, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais je ne vous pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir utilisé au risque de la voir mourir pour satisfaire vos ambitions. Je ne veux pas de votre poste, je ne veux pas faire parti de tout ça.   
  
Il s'apprête à repartir, quand Niobe le retient:  
  
- Neo attends. Tu ne sais pas tout, tu ne peux pas prendre une telle décision sans connaitre tous les faits.   
  
- La femme que j'aime est à l'hopital, parce qu'aucun de vous n'a été capable de faire attention à elle; alors qu'elle est plus fragile qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est tout ce que je dois savoir.   
  
Quittant le second plan pour prendre la parole, Ghost avance, timidement:  
  
- Elle a provoqué cet accident Neo, mais, elle ne s'imaginait pas que ça tournerait... aussi mal. Quand nous sommes partis, la radio était HS, elle et moi étions chargés de la réparer... et, elle m'a demandé de freiner sur le travail. Elle m'a expliqué que le conseiller Hamman et, le conseil de manière plus générale, avaient dans l'idée de faire renvoyer Lock graçe à un incident, prétendu. Elle voulait que tu sois nommé commandant, plus que tout...   
  
Alors que justement l'ancien commandant est transporté en dehors des docks, toujours à demi inconscient; Neo, bras croisés, est désormais en quète de plus d'explications:  
  
- Comment est-ce que tout ça s'est passé exactement?  
  
- On était dans l'aile Est... Trin vérifiait le cablage, et, la paroi s'est éffondrée sur elle. Je pense, que tout le problème vient du nouvel éméteur; il était trop lourd, mal fixé... une erreur qui était réctifiable ici.   
  
- Comment est-ce que vous avez contacté Hamman ?  
  
Ghost se tourne vers Niobe, qui répond:  
  
- Nous conservons des émeteurs longues portées en cas de problème, il y en avait deux a bord. Aucun n'était en état de marche, mais un seul était irréparable. Nous nous en sommes rendus compte environ 45 minutes avant notre arrivée à Zion. Ghost et Link ont fait tout leur possible pour venir à bout de ce problème, et, j'ai été mise au courant des évènements... le renvoi de Jason, l'accident et tout ce qui va avec. J'ai décidé de prévenir le conseiller Hamman, pour qu'il fasse le necessaire avant que nous ne soyons aux portes de la ville. La paroi Est a continué à s'afesser durant le trajet, et le nouvel émeteur à été emporté avec elle. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de contacter le poste de commandement...   
  
Après un acquiesement, Neo souffle, baissant la tête avant de lancer:  
  
- Je n'ai... même pas eu le temps de demander aux médecins quel était le degré de gravité des blessures de Trin... qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement?  
  
- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Quelques coupures, des contusions... elle n'a rien prit sur le crane; il n'y aura pas de traumatisme. Ni de séquelles...  
  
- Je vais retourner vers elle.   
  
La tension dissipée, il sourit à Niobe, puis tape sur l'épaule de Link pour quitter ensuite l'endroit; mais avant cela le conseiller Hamman l'interroge au loin:  
  
- Vous refusez toujours de prendre le poste?  
  
De dos, avançant toujours vers les ascenseur, il répond simplement:  
  
- Non. Dites au capitaine Morpheus de venir me voir...  
  
Tous sourient en entendant cela, malgré la dureté avec laquelle ce changement à dû être apporté. Leur sauveur est desormais en charge de leur securité de manière, aussi officielle que son titre peut le prétendre. Et ils savent tous que jamais il ne fera quelquechose qui puisse nuire à leur futur... un futur dont, contrairement à sa compagne, Neo ne sait encore que très peu de choses...  
  
##  
  
De retour dans une chambre qu'il avait haïs durant des mois, pour y avoir vu emprisonnée celle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie; Neo a le sentiment d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé... revivant le cauchemar qui avait failli lui faire perdre l'esprit. Mais, lorsqu'il voit l'état de Trinity, souriante, et penchée au dessus de son repas avec une apparente fringale... elle qui était quasiment comateuse un quart d'heure plus tôt... il souffle, littéralement... un soulagement complet l'envahissant alors qu'il s'assied à ses cotés:   
  
- Comment tu te sens?  
  
- Beaucoup mieux... les médecins pensent que c'était le choc.   
  
Mais, si la crainte n'est plus de mise, ce choc dont parle Trin n'a pas fait d'elle sa seule victime. Et il ne suffit que d'un regard pour que les nerfs de Neo lachent.. tant d'évènements étaient survenus en si peu de temps... tant de revirements de situations, et avec eux cette tension; aussi palpable qu'étouffante... c'était juste... trop. Voila comment un homme ayant accompli des miracles, sauvé des dizaines de milliers de vies, se retrouve en larmes; redevenu plus fragile qu'un enfant. Le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de Trinity, il s'autorise à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais permi à qui que ce soit quelques mois avant cela, il partage sa peur avec elle  
  
A suivre... 


	21. Discussions, contestations, altercations...

Ep 20 Discussions, contestations, altercations…  
  
By Rheya  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Neo à Trin, rompant ainsi le silence  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu voulais que Lock reste commandant et toi en prison, répondit-t-elle en souriant  
  
- Non, bien sur, non… je comprends ; d'ailleurs dans un sens, je te remercie, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour Zion, pour moi…  
  
-Ne me remercie pas Neo, j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste, c'est tout.  
  
-Mais… pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi est ce que TU t'es dévouée pour faire ça ? !  
  
- C'est à moi qu'avait parlé le conseiller Hamman avant qu'on parte… et c'était hors de question qu'il arrive quelque chose à Niobe, ou encore à Ghost ou aux autres membres !  
  
- Mais bon sang, tu sors à peine de l'hôpital et tu y retournes si tôt… prends une carte ça finira par te revenir moins cher tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour  
  
-Ok, j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois si tu veux ; répondit Trinity avec le même humour  
  
- La prochaine fois ? dit-il sombrement ; J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Tu sais ce que ça me fait à moi de te voir blessée sur un lit d'hôpital ? Ca me fait beaucoup de mal ; je me fais tant de soucis pour toi, si tu savais…  
  
-Je suis désolée Neo… mais avoue que cette fois c'était vraiment nécessaire ;  
  
- Cette fois était nécessaire ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit pour la fois précédente et la fois d'avant encore… Mon Dieu, Trin je t'en prie, arrête de te sacrifier, arrête !!  
  
- Tu es venu me voir ici pour m'engueuler ? Pour me reprocher tout ce que j'ai fait ? Neo, c'est à toi d'arrêter, de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, c'est comme ça maintenant ! Que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre le résultat est absolument le même !   
  
- Je suis désolé Trin, je ne voulais ni crier, ni rien, excuse-moi » Sur-ce, comme pour se faire pardonner, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.  
  
-C'est pas grave, assura-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser.  
  
#################  
  
Partout dans Zion, on parlait de ces récents événements ; les habitants partageaient leurs différents points de vue sur l'accident et le reste. Ghost et Niobe, remis de leur fatigue du retour rapide et inattendu, discutaient eux aussi en arpentant les couloirs de la ville en direction de l'hôpital :  
  
« Je suis contente que l'accident de Trinity soit moins grave que ce qu'il paraît. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur pour elle… une fois de plus. Tu aurais pu me dire ce que le conseiller Hamman voulait plus tôt quand même, reprocha Niobe à son ami ; On aurait pu s'arranger pour éviter cette catastrophe  
  
-Oui je sais, mais Trin pensait qu'il valait mieux que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant.  
  
-J'étais quand même capitaine du vaisseau, tu crois pas que j'avais ma part de responsabilité ? Qui était au courant ?  
  
-Ben… à part le conseiller, Trin et moi, personne je crois.  
  
- Mais tu aurais quand même du m'en parler ! On aurait pu préparer et organiser l' « incident » de façon différente, là elle aurait pu y laisser sa vie !  
  
-Mais elle va bien…  
  
-Cette fois oui, mais la prochaine…qui sait ?  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu parles de prochaine fois ?  
  
- Pour rien, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une prochaine fois… du moins je l'espère bien ! Je calculais juste le nombre de fois qu'elle s'est sacrifiée ; c'est… c'est inimaginable ; je ne sais même pas comment elle peut faire ça… tous ces mois à l'hôpital, et aujourd'hui encore…  
  
- Enfin bon, je ne dis pas que le jeu en valait la chandelle ; mais Neo est maintenant commandant, je dois dire que je suis assez content de me débarrasser de Lock !   
  
Face au regard faussement réprobateur de son supérieur, Ghost se tut et s'excusa brièvement  
  
-Oups, désolé Niobe  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vois très bien ce que tu voulais dire ; et j'ai parfaitement conscience que Lock n'était pas apprécié et que Neo sera un bien meilleur commandant.  
  
-Je pense que Neo sera génial, oui ;  
  
- J'espère qu'ils pourront remettre en état un autre vaisseau et que Morpheus en sera le capitaine. Après tout ce qu'il a fait et vécu, on lui doit bien ça, ajouta Niobe  
  
- Oui, tu as sans doute raison ; en attendant, je crois qu'aucun vaisseau n'est prêt à repartir… tant que Neo n'en aura pas donné l'ordre du moins,   
  
- Ca me fait drôle de le voir à ce statut. Je me souviens quand il est arrivé… si timide, réservé, il n'osait presque pas dire un mot… Et maintenant, il est à la tête de l'armée ;   
  
-Tu l'as dit, sacré changement, dit une voix arrivée de l'arrière  
  
-Morpheus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Comme vous je pense… je vais voir ma protégée. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène…  
  
-Oui, on en parlait justement tout à l'heure, répondit Niobe…  
  
-Tenez on arrive. Quelle chambre déjà ?  
  
-La 5 je crois, la deuxième à droite.  
  
Après avoir frappé à la porte, ils entrèrent, interrompant ainsi Trinity et Neo dans un moment assez intime.  
  
-Oups excusez-nous, on repassera plus tard je crois, bafouilla Ghost avant de refermer la porte.  
  
-Non c'est bon, restez, dit Neo après s'être levé et ré-ouvert la porte de la chambre.   
  
-On était juste venu voir l'état de notre petite Trinity  
  
-Tu as bonne mine, dit Niobe en s'avançant vers elle.  
  
-Merci, même si je sais que c'est pas vrai, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
-Et comment tu te sens ? demanda Ghost  
  
- Je vais bien ; ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez plutôt réparer le Hammer… d'après mes souvenirs il doit en avoir bien besoin…  
  
-C'est vrai que… on va avoir du boulot. Je vais m'y remettre dès que possible ajouta Ghost.  
  
- Ca ne presse pas, déclara le nouveau commandant, de toute façon après ce qu'il s'est passé je ne compte pas faire partir un vaisseau de si tôt.  
  
-Au fait, toutes mes félicitations pour ce nouveau poste de commandant Neo, dit Morpheus.   
  
- Je le dois à ma Trin, c'est entièrement grâce à elle… d'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré que tout ne se passe pas comme ça… enfin bref. Tiens à ce propos Morpheus, il faut que je te parle ;  
  
-Oui bien sûr. Tout de suite ?  
  
-Comme tu veux, ça ne presse pas »  
  
Sortis de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Neo et Morpheus s'installèrent dans le couloir. Ne sachant par où commencer, Neo alla droit au but.  
  
-Je voulais te dire… Je veux que tu sois à nouveau Capitaine.  
  
-Ecoute Neo… tu n'es pas obligé, je ne te demande rien.  
  
- Je sais, mais tu mérites ce poste. Et la façon dont on te l'a enlevé était arbitraire ; tu es bien placé pour le savoir d'ailleurs. Je suis persuadé que tu as toutes les qualités requises pour un tel poste, c'est pourquoi je te le confie.  
  
-Et bien… Merci mon commandant, dit Morpheus d'un air officiel en essayant de retenir un éclat de rire naissant.   
  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tout ce que je fais est ce que je pense être juste.  
  
- Tu sais, reprit-il Morpheus normalement, je me souviens de notre première rencontre, alors que tu n'étais pas encore débranché. Tu étais si… enfin tu avais l'air si fragile, plutôt confus, indécis… Mais j'ai toujours compris que tu aurais vite de l'importance. Ton tempérament te le permettait, tu as su faire ce qu'il fallait. Et là, en te voyant ainsi maintenant, je vois que je ne me suis en aucun cas trompé. Tu en as fait du chemin je dois dire ! Tu n'as jamais été un habitants ordinaire de Zion, je l'ai toujours su, tu sais. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré ce jour-là. D'un côté, je crois que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils plus que comme l'Elu, ou autre chose. Et je dois dire que je suis de ce que tu es, fier de ce que tu es devenu en si peu de temps ; je suis fier de toi Neo. »  
  
Sentant les larmes arriver, Morpheus prit Neo dans ses bras. Emu par l'affection que l'homme qui était autrefois son supérieur lui portait, le nouveau commandant se sentit heureux et flatté.   
  
############################  
  
« J'imagine la tête qu'a faite Néo quand on lui a annoncé qu'il était commandant, alors qu'il était en prison… dit Link, retourné près de Zee pour être là le plus possible pendant sa grossesse ;  
  
-Peut être qu'il était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait après tout,   
  
-Non, je ne pense pas, il n'aurait pas accepté dans ces conditions, je commence à le connaître. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.  
  
- Si tu le dis… de toute manière le résultat est le même ; mais je suis triste que ce soit encore Trinity, qui en fin de compte se retrouve encore à l'hôpital. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu…je ne sais pas ce qu'a été le pire pour elle, mais la perte de l'enfant…Tu sais, je me sens presque coupable d'être enceinte ;  
  
- Il ne faut pas ma chérie ; tu sais, elle le sera à nouveau, et elle sera aussi heureuse que ce que tu l'es. Ne culpabilise pas, Trin connaîtra bientôt autant de bonheur elle aussi. Et Neo éprouvera le même que moi à l'instant » conclua-t-il avant de prendre Zee dans ses bras.  
  
#######################  
  
Pendant ce temps, Niobe sortit de la chambre, laissant Ghost discuter avec Trin. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle rendit visite à Lock, lui aussi hospitalisé à la suite de la bagarre. Après avoir frapper deux petits coups sans réponse, elle entra dans la petite pièce blanche. L'ancien commandant semblait endormi ; Niobe se rapprocha du lit et l'observa, le regard vide, sans vraiment savoir que penser de son ancien amant. Plongée dans ses pensée, elle sentit brusquement qu'on l'agrippa par le bras :  
  
« Tu savais n'est ce pas ? articula Lock difficilement, tentant de rester éveillé.  
  
-Jason !  
  
-Toi aussi tu as monté ce coup contre moi, tu étais avec eux ! Tu l'es et tu l'as toujours été !  
  
-Mais arrêtes enfin ! Lâche-moi !  
  
-Tu m'as trahi Niobe, tu n'as jamais été avec moi.  
  
-Arrête, tu sais que c'est faux !  
  
- Non, c'est vrai Niobe. Je me suis rendu compte après notre dernière conversation que tu ne m'as pas prévenu justement parce qu'il ne fallait pas, je ne devais pas être le premier au courant. Mais de quoi aviez-vous peur bon sang ? Que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé pour… comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, étouffer l'affaire ? C'est ça que tu pensais de moi ? Alors tu as préféré prévenir directement le conseil, pour ensuite me mettre hors-jeu plus facilement. Tu savais n'est ce pas ? Qui est ce qui t'as parlé ? Le conseiller Hamman ? Au fond j'ai toujours su qu'il m'avait toujours détesté !  
  
- Jason calme-toi ! Non je n'ai su qu'au dernier moment, je te jure que je ne savais pas, je n'étais pas au courant, pas plus que Neo, pas plus que n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Alors arrête de voir des complots partout !  
  
- C'est pourtant vrai ! Et l'accident, lui aussi était commandité tout ça dans le but de me renvoyer ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Niobe aies au moins le courage de me répondre !  
  
-Ecoute… le conseil pensait que…  
  
-Que je n'étais pas un bon commandant ? Que personne ne m'aimait ?  
  
-Jason laisse moi parler ! L'ensemble du conseil ne partageait pas tes opinions et n'aimait pas tes façons d'opérer.  
  
- Il n'aimait pas mes façon d'opérer ? et c'est pour ça qu'il a décider de m'expulser ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on est pas venu me chercher pour m'expliquer qu'il fallait que je change ma manière d'être ?  
  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu serais resté dans ta fierté et ton orgueil et tu n'aurais qu'été pire.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais Niobe, tu as toujours été contre moi.   
  
-Je t'en prie Jason, arrête ! Grandis, raisonne un peu, je n'ai jamais été contre toi !   
  
-Va t'en, va t'en je ne veux plus te voir ! »  
  
#############################  
  
Une fois sortie, Niobe se sentit profondément consternée. Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais réellement aimé Lock, elle avait toujours éprouvé du respect à son égard, elle avait même eu de l'affection pour lui… même s'il était orgueilleux, arrogant, prétentieux… voir même hautain et méprisant. En sillonnant les couloirs de Zion, elle rencontra Morpheus, errant lui aussi dans la ville.  
  
« Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle  
  
-J'étais allée voir Jason… je regrette d'y être allée d'ailleurs.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
  
- Bah, je crois que je m'attendais à ce qu'il allait me dire ; mais quand on te balance ça en plein figure ça fout toujours un coup… Il croit à une véritable conspiration contre lui, bref je crois qu'il prend trop à cœur et trop contre lui ce qu'il se passe.  
  
- Je me mets à sa place… Je ne sais pas qu'elle serait ma réaction mais je ne pense pas que je serais le plus joyeux à ce moment l  
  
- Oui mais là il s'en prend à moi, comme si tout était entièrement de ma faute, comme si j'avais tout décidé… c'est horrible il ne me fait même plus confiance, dit-elle au bord des larmes.  
  
- Viens là, dit Morpheus en la prenant des sas bras, arrête de penser à lui, ça ne sert à rien… puis après tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite que ce qu'il a…  
  
- Oui je sais que tu as raison, mais le voir comme ça… abandonné de tous alors qu'il y a quelques heures encore il était commandant des armées… Il a chuté bien vite…  
  
- Tu sais, dit Morpheus sentant quelques regrets dans les paroles de son amie, bien que je n'ai jamais porté Lock dans mon cœur, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir d'ailleurs, il était doué et aurait pu faire un bon commandant… mais il n'acceptait rien et n'était jamais d'accord avec personne. Les décisions, c'était lui et lui seul qui les prenait et il ne pensait jamais aux autres. Ouvre les yeux Niobe, il est égoïste, il ne pensait jamais aux conséquences de ses actes sur les autres et il a fait bien des erreurs à cause de ça. Son tempérament ne lui permettait pas d'être commandant, il s'en rendra compte lui-même dans quelque temps, laisse-lui juste le temps de réaliser et ça ira vite mieux, tu verras.  
  
-Morpheus, tu sais que tu as toujours été là pour m'écouter et me remonter le moral ?  
»  
  
##########################  
  
Retourné dans la chambre de Trinity, Neo la trouva seule, Ghost étant parti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'approcha et s'assis sur le coin du lit.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Morpheus ?  
  
-Que je voulais qu'il soit à nouveau capitaine.  
  
-Tant mieux, je suis sûr que ça lui fait beaucoup plaisir. Tu as parlé au conseil depuis que tu es commandant ?  
  
-Juste vaguement au conseiller Hamman ; pourquoi, c'est important ?  
  
-Non non, c'était juste une question. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu es commandant, c'est eux, c'était leur idée…  
  
-Leur idée que tu sois blessée ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais très bien ;  
  
- Oui mais je voulais te dire ou plutôt de redire que la méthode qu'ils ont employée n'était certainement pas la meilleure, une fois de plus. Je respecte énormément le conseil et particulièrement le conseiller Hamman mais là, leur façon d'agir était un peu… je ne sais pas, brusque, enfin je n'aurais pas du tout fait ça à leur place.  
  
- Je sais Neo ; et moi je te dis et je te répète que de toute façon c'est fait et qu'il n'y a rien à d'autre faire maintenant, juste vivre comme c'est, c'est tout…  
  
-Quand est ce que tu rentres ?   
  
- Bientôt. En fait non ; allez viens, aide-moi à m'habiller je sors tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle après un court moment de réflexion  
  
-C'est hors de question ! Tu restes ici encore au moins quelques jours !  
  
-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas me voir ainsi ;  
  
- Oui mais je veux encore moins te voir souffrir parce que tu n'auras pas eu assez de soins alors que tu étais blessée ! sois raisonnable Trin, ta santé est bien plus importante que le reste. Attends l'avis d'un médecin avant de sortir.  
  
- Ok, mais je te préviens, je ne reste pas plus de deux jours. Je commence à en avoir assez des hôpitaux et de tout le reste, ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système je t'assure. Et je compte bien sortir demain, avec ou sans avis médical…  
  
-Trinity ? l'interrompit-il  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je vais être plus que direct…  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Un silence les sépara quelques secondes avant que Neo arriva à parler et articuler tant bien que mal ces quelques mots ]  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »  
  
A suivre…  
  
PS : vive les feux de l'amûûûûûr ! 


	22. Bonheur naissant

Episode 21 "Bonheur naissant"  
  
by Little red Queen  
  
Trinity, qui se demanda si elle avait bien entendu ou si cette dernière phrase était le fruit de son récent accident, du laisser transparaître sur son visage sa consternation car sur celui de Néo se peignit une infinie douleur.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Trinity, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... je comprends que c'est peut-être trop tôt.... trop ... bredouilla-t-il, décontenancé. Il se sentait si sur de lui, de son amour réciproque quelques secondes auparavant mais un seul regard avait suffit à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, à lui infliger la plus grande déception de sa vie.  
  
-Non, Néo, ce n'est pas ça, dit précipitamment Trinity, tu te trompes, enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.   
  
Elle se tu consciente de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le ridicule de la situation à mesure qu'elle parlait. Seigneur, elle détestait les quiproquos. Voyant son amour commencer à se lever, complètement hébété, elle le retient par la manche, faisant fi de son interdiction de se lever. Murmurant son nom lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, elle ne put rien dire face au dévaste que sa propre stupéfaction avait causé en lui. Elle se douta rapidement que son compagnon avait mal compris le sens de son silence et elle ne trouva qu'un moyen de lui faire ressentir tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle approcha doucement les lèvres de celles de Néo et lorsque se rencontrèrent elle décida d'imprimer pour toujours ce moment dans sa mémoire. Néo n'était pas en reste pour autant. Il comprit bien vite lui aussi que la situation leur avait dérisoirement échappé et que le « refus » de Trinity n'en avait pas été un, tirant ses conclusions hâtives de la manière dont leur baiser prenait forme. Pour être certain des sentiments de la jeune femme, il s'écarta d'elle à regret et posant son front contre le sien il murmura tout contre sa bouche, ses yeux rivés dans les siens :  
  
-Trinity...  
  
-Je t'aime Néo et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de devenir ton épouse. Je le veux Néo.  
  
Pris par une bonheur le submergeant de part en part, il pris Trinity dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Celle-ci mit fin à leur étreinte en laissant échapper un petit cri étouffé, révélateur de son accident plus que récent. Avec l'aide de son futur mari, elle se remit au lit mais au moment où Néo se reculait pour aller se replacer sur sa chaise, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :  
  
-Un événement comme celui-ci ça se fête, non ??  
  
-Avec plaisir, madame ma future femme, dit-il espiègle. Mais si on nous surprenait....  
  
-On a déjà connu situation plus risquée ...  
  
-Dans ce cas...  
  
Dans les heures qui suivirent, aucun médecin ni ami n'osèrent entrer dans la petite chambre où se liaient à jamais deux corps, deux vies, deux âmes.  
  
#######################  
  
Le lendemain matin, Trinity se réveilla seule dans la chambre, qu'elle trouva subitement vide, vide de par l'absence de Néo, son futur mari... Son mari répéta-t-elle dans sa tête, s'imprégnant de ce mot, de sa signification et elle se surprit à en tirer un grand plaisir.  
  
Elle aurait éperdument voulu le retrouver à ses côtés mais de part sa nouvelle fonction, il avais du, à l'aube, la quitter dans un froissement de draps et d'habits. Il s'était confondu en excuse en lui promettant de revenir très vite et qu'il était indigne de laisser sa fiancée seule dans cet état. Il avait naturellement insistée sur la nouvelle situation de la jeune femme. Remuant toujours les mêmes idées dans sa tête, des idées de mariage et de bonheur familial, elle se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans sa chambre d'hôpital sombre et décida sans l'accord du médecin de quitter les lieux dans la plus grande prudence. Elle voulait absolument faire la surprise à Néo lorsqu'il rentrerait de ses interminables réunions et pour se faire il lui fodrait user de la plus grande vigilance. Juste le temps d'enfiler ses quelques vêtements et déjà elle arpentait consciencieusement les couloirs qui la séparait de chez elle. Elle allait bientôt atteindre son but lorsqu'elle entendit son nom prononcé d'une voix forte et ferme.  
  
#######################  
  
-Si tout ceci est clair vous pouvez disposer, Commandant.  
  
-Si vous me le permettez j'aurai une requête à vous soumettre.  
  
Depuis plus de deux heures, le Conseil et Néo débattaient de tous les détails possibles et inimaginables de sa nouvelle fonction et à force de compromis, Néo et les conseillers étaient arrivés à des consensus approuvés par les deux partis. Une lourde migraine et une tension extrême dans tout son corps allaient bientôt avoir raison mais il devait auparavant régler une question qui lui tenait à cœur.  
  
-Soumettez votre requête, je vous en prie, dit un des conseillers dont l'immense fatigue transparaissait dans ses traits.  
  
-Je voudrais ajouter un membre à l'équipage, ou plutôt réaffecter un capitaine à sa fonction.  
  
-Vous voulez réintégrer Morpheus, c'est cela demanda West ayant lu en Néo comme dans un livre ouvert, ce dont ce dernier n'en tira aucune gloire.  
  
-C'est en effet ce que je demande oui, certifia Néo affrontant d'un regard sur de lui l'ensemble du conseil.  
  
-Vous savez bien que même si ce pouvoir ne nous appartenait pas, vous passeriez outre et vous nommeriez à nouveau Morpheus à son poste, et dans ce cas je ne peux qu'accéder à votre requête.  
  
-Je vous remercie, Conseiller, du fond du cœur, s'exclama Néo enthousiaste. Puis-je disposer maintenant ?  
  
-Je vous en prie, dit le conseiller Hamman en désignant la porte. Puis s'adressant à ses collègues : je crois qu'il va nous donner du fil à retordre mais ceci ne peut être qu'une bonne chose...  
  
#######################  
  
Son escapade était passée inaperçue et elle allait enfin toucher à son but mais il fallait, de par l'apparition de cet inconnu que ses plans soient mis à sac. D'ailleurs, inconnu ?? Pas si sûr ....  
  
-Trinity, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? tu devrais être dans ta chambre à te reposer et non pas dans ce couloir il me semble....  
  
La dernière chose dont Trinity avait besoin était bien un discours fraternel qui voulait la détourner de son objectif.  
  
-Ghost, je t'en prie tu ne va pas jouer les médecins avec moi ... Pas maintenant je t'en prie.  
  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à ce que je vois. Tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?? Je gage que Néo n'apprécierait pas qu'on te laisse circuler ainsi, maintenant qu'il est devenu Dieu le Père.  
  
Mais à peine, eut-il prononcé le nom de Néo, que déjà les yeux de Trinity se mirent à briller de cette flamme qu'il avait espéré autrefois se voir réserver. Il devait s'y faire pensa-t-il mais y parviendrait-il un jour ? La plus grande énigme de toute son existence. Toutefois, les yeux de sa « sœur » brillaient aujourd'hui d'un regard tout à fait différent et la curiosité le poussa à lui en demander la cause.  
  
-Je... on.... Enfin tu sais tenir un secret, Ghost, tu sera le premier à le savoir et je ne veux pas que ça se répande comme une traînée de poudre, tu m'a bien comprise ?, puis continuant face à l'affirmation du jeune homme, Néo m'a.... m'a demandé de l'épouser. Et j'ai accepté.  
  
Il se devait d'être heureux pour elle ou en tout cas le simuler. Cette nouvelle, aussi logique qu'impromptue, vint le frapper en plein cœur mais il se fit un devoir de la faire se taire de l'étouffer sous une barrière de sourire et de contentement.  
  
-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, tu le mérites et il a bien intérêt à veiller sur toi si tu veux mon avis.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue.  
  
Peu habitué à des marques aussi explicites d'affection de la part de Trinity, ce baiser plus que chaste ruina ses derniers espoirs de tranquillité d'esprit et c'est après lui avoir conseiller de rentrer au plus vite chez elle, qu'il repartit, se maudissant d'être attiré par la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder.  
  
Trinity quant à elle ne pu que continuer son chemin, consciente de l'effet qu'avait fait son annonce a Ghost. Cependant, malgré ses scrupules, elle repensa bien vite à la surprise qu'elle voulait faire à Néo sans se douter qu'une certaine personne l'avait déjà devancée...  
  
A suivre 


	23. Apothéose

Episode 22 "Apothéose"  
  
by TLN  
  
Souvenir de leur dernière soirée ensemble avant la tempête, Trin projette quelques unes de ses attentes liées à sa mémoire. La jeune femme près d'elle dans l'ascenseur l'observe, scrutant son visage avec la certitude de la connaitre. Mais la légendaire guerrière n'est plus pour le moment qu'une personne échappée de son lit d'hopital pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime contre l'avis de ses médecins. Le regard vague; perdue dans les méandres de son esprit, elle flotte sur un nuage de plénitude... et se revoit, 7 mois plus tôt, excitée par la perspective de passer enfin quelques heures seule avec celui qu'elle sacrifie souvent à la foule, choisissant sa tenue, parsemant leur chambre de bougies dont la flamme incandescente sera le seul témoin de leur ébats aussi rares que passionnés.   
  
Combien de fois leur était donnée l'opportunité d'être seuls et de vivre une relation stable... tellement peu qu'elle chérissait chacune des occasions, et tentait de la rendre inoubliable.   
Elle n'avait jamais été quelqun qui, avait eu besoin de contact avec les autres, de chaleur humaine simplement. Elle s'était toujours fermée parce que.. sa vie l'exigeait. Du moins elle le pensait avant de le rencontrer. Après l'avoir observé vivre, elle, avait commencé à s'ouvrir à ses propres désirs et sa quète d'amour n'avait plus cessé depuis...   
Ce à quoi Neo répondait toujours, non sans chercher à satisfaire son propre besoin de tendresse. Oui, ils n'avaient qu'eux, leur histoire... tout ce qui importait.   
  
Presque arrivée à son étage, Trin est sortie de ses songes par la jeune femme, qui, curiosité exacerbée ne peut s'empêcher de demander:  
  
- Excusez moi.. vous êtes Trinity?   
  
Un sourire, genée, amusée, elle ne sait pas vraiment tant elle est ailleurs:  
  
- Oui c'est moi.  
  
Elle n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir été adulée à la manière de son futur époux, mais souvent... observée comme maintenant, murmures lointains s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle était réélement pour l'ancien élu... amusant, oui, définitvement.  
  
- Vous connaissez l'élu?  
  
- Oui, je le connais.   
  
Concise, mais toujours souriante, elle réponds en espèrant voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir; pas tant pour échapper à l'interrogatoire que, par envie de voir celui qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Cela dit, voir rougir cette jeune personne lorsqu'elle lui donne sa reponse l'amène à penser que Neo a pu faire chavirer quelques coeurs sans même le savoir... quel âge pouvait-elle avoir? 25 ans? Grand maximum; petite blonde, adorable regard... l'idée d'une quelconque concurrence reveille un vieux sentiment chez Trin... absent de son âme depuis l'apparition d'une certaine Persephone... la jalousie.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais pu le voir de très près, mais... j'ai toujours voulu le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour nous.   
  
- Je lui dirais, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir d'entendre ça. Comment vous vous appelez?  
  
Heureuse de savoir que son nom ne sera bientôt plus étranger à Neo, le visage de la jeune femme semble irradier de bonheur:  
  
- Je m'apelle Neïma.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrent sur son étage lorsque Trin s'apprête à répondre:  
  
- Il saura Neïma. Ah; mon étage...  
  
- Merci Trinity, bonne journée!  
  
Dernier sourire échangé, et Trinity arpente les couloirs en driection de chez elle, pensant que "Neïma'' puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme; ne pourait pas mieux dire... une bonne journée, elle n'espère que ca, et fera tout pour qu'elle se passe comme elle l'a décidé.   
  
Seul, un évènement vient... contrarier ses plans, et pas des moindres... lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, qui trouve-t-elle posté dans la cuisine, assis sur le bord de la table?  
Neo. Rien que ça, celui qu'elle pensait surprendre l'a prise de court, et la laisse là, déçue comme une gamine de ne pas avoir été assez vigilente. Presque hilare, les bras croisés, il la regarde avancer vers lui, avant qu'elle ne lance:  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais la?!  
  
- Je te retourne la question...   
  
A son regard vient s'ajouter la moue d'une petite fille capricieuse lorsqu'elle répond:  
  
- Je voulais te faire une surprise...   
  
- Surpris, je l'ai été quand; revenu ici 5 minutes pour déjeuner, j'ai reçu un message de l'hopital me demandant de t'y ramener dès que j'aurais de tes nouvelles.   
  
Aucun des deux ne semble prendre ce qu'il dit au serieux, ils jouent avec la situation comme avec leur approche vers l'autre, leur tout nouveau bonheur les habitant de manière bien trop évidente pour se laisser envahir par un trouble exterieur. Elle se rapproche encore, maintenant souriante, tentant à peine de dissimuler quelles idées se cachent derrière ce regard le dévorant:  
  
- Et tu vas m'y ramener?!  
  
Suffisamment proche pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, il l'embrasse, du bout des lèvres seulement... fausse punition pour avoir désobéi à ses médecins, ce qu'elle ne manque pas de souligner aussitôt:  
  
- Tu es faché, mmh?!  
  
- Oui... parce que je me doutais que tu te sauverais dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.   
  
Définitivement joueuse, et grimaçant avant de l'embrasser à son tour, elle réplique:  
  
- Je deteste quand tu es faché...   
  
Adorable, tout bonnement adorable.Voila tout ce qu'il est capable de penser à cet instant, l'ayant là, serrée contre lui, ses bras entourant sa nuque avec fougue, malgré les multiples blessures dont elle est encore couverte. Puis elle enchaine, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de souffler:  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu... tu vas me ramener la bas?!  
  
Répondant d'abord par un sourire, il ajoute:  
  
- Je devrais, mais, c'est à toi de décider.   
  
Laissant ses mains glisser contre les joues de Neo avant de finir leur course contre son torse, Trin baisse les yeux avant de murmurer non sans une part de malice:  
  
- J'ai envie de passer le reste de la journée avec toi...  
  
- Tu es trop faible pour ce genre d'exercice, tu le sais.   
  
- Est-ce qu'hier tu disais ça?!   
  
Frottant son nez contre le sien en riant, il se laisserait presque submerger par son désir, mais, son envie de jouer encore à l'enfant avec elle surpasse le reste, et leur petite argumentation continue.   
  
- Hier on a rien fait.  
  
- Justement... tu penses que tu peux me demander en mariage, flirter, et partager mon lit comme un petit cousin, sans qu'il y ai de conséquences?!  
  
- Je resterais ton petit cousin tant que tu auras des bleus, des coupures et des migraines...  
  
Là, avec un air de défi, elle saisi ses mains, et les passe le long de son corps; depuis ses hanches jusqu'aux cotés de sa poitrine, ponctuant ce geste d'une remarque amusée:  
  
- Il n'y a pas de bleus, de coupures, et encore moins de migraines qui tiennent. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, et je n'attendrais pas qu'on soit mariés pour que ca arrive.  
  
- Bon si tu insistes peut-être qu'il y aura une possibilité, peut être que... je pourrais faire quelquechose.  
  
Ajoutant à ses derniers mots un sourire dont on ne distingue que les sous entendus, il la soulève de terre, et, la prends dans ses bras avant de la conduire jusque dans leur chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Trin quitte le regard de son amant pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la raccompagner à l'hopital... chaque recoin de la pièce étant éclairé par des dizaines de flammes ténues, prêtes à vaciller au moindre souffle. Elle éclate de rire... un éclat de rire franc agrementé d'une petite tape sur l'épaule de Neo en guise de protestation  
  
- Peau de vache, tu avais prévu ton coup, mmh?!  
  
A nouveau ce sourire, puis un baiser, tendre témoignage de ses intentions:  
  
- Non... du tout.  
  
Puis sa marche continue jusqu'à leur lit, où il la dépose avec attention. Pour lui retirer ensuite ses chaussures pendant qu'elle l'observe, amoureusement.  
  
- Quand est-ce que tu as fait tout ça?  
  
- J'ai... eu ce message, estimé que tu serais là une dizaine de minutes plus tard... j'ai pas mal couru, je me suis brulé, et, me voila.  
  
Affichant maintenant une moue aussi desolée que moqueuse, elle attrape ses mains, embrassant le bout de ses doigts avec précaution avant d'ajouter:  
  
- Mon amour... ca te fait mal?!  
  
Il la regarde comme si ses paroles avaient été un sacrilège face à tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir. Et...reprenant ses mains qu'il appuie de chaque coté d'elle sur ce lit dans lequel il n'avait plus passé une nuit avec elle depuis longtemps, il se penche jusqu'a ses lèvres qu'il emprisonne entre les siennes avec fougue. Avant de briser le contact pour lui retirer sa robe, mousseline legère recouvrant à peine sa peau laiteuse. Lentement, il déboutonne un à un les derniers obstacles séparant son corps de celui de la femme qu'il aime, puis, lui désignant une des marques de sa dernière hospitalisation:  
  
- Je m'en voudrais à mort de te...  
  
- Shh...  
  
Le rassurant graçe à l'un de ces sourires tendres semblant avoir été crées pour elle seule, elle se débarrasse elle même de ce qu'il reste de sa robe avant de s'allonger, offerte, invitante...  
  
- Viens...  
  
Ce qu'il fait aussitôt, se débarrassant à la hâte de son pull; tentant de ne pas la brusquer lorsqu'il laisse son poids couvrir le sien. Sentant au coin de ses lèvres une sensualité qu'il ne peut que vouloir gouter, encore et encore; leur salive se mélant sous de legers soupirs. Leurs mains traçant quelques lignes imaginaires contre leurs peaux nues. Puis, quittant maladroitement son pantalon avec un jeu de jambes provoquant son hilarité comme celle de sa future femme; il laisse s'insinuer en elle le témoin de ses ardeurs, sans jamais quitter son regard, sans jamais se rassasier de sa peau. Un gémissement, il s'inquiète:  
  
- Je te fais mal?  
  
Elle rit:  
  
- Non...   
  
- Tu me dis si je te fais mal.  
  
- Neo...  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- La ferme.  
  
Dernier éclat de rire avant qu'il ne soient tous deux emportés par l'issue de chacun de leurs mouvements; frénésie coordonnée à l'allure d'une composition de Beethov... douce, lente, puis... emportée, envoutante jusqu'a ce que le souffle manquant, la sueur parsemant corps et âmes, rien d'autre ne soit plus possible que l'abandon total.   
  
Leurs muscles se relachant les uns après les autres, ils ne sont plus que de simples silhouettes dont la force s'est échappée en une seconde. Leur bonheur transparaissant par chaque pore de leur peau imprimée d'une transpiration synonyme de luxure; ils ne font que se regarder fixement durant de longues secondes, avant que Neo ne lance, passant son pouce contre le front de Trin en riant:  
  
- Tu es moite...   
  
Elle relève la tête pour l'embrasser, puis balaie de sa main la masse de cheveux mouillés de son compagnon:  
  
- Toi aussi...   
  
Il la quitte, s'allongeant à coté d'elle, d'humeur badine, et prêt à entamer leur première discussion a propos de leur futur mariage:  
  
- Dis moi... quand est-ce qu'on se marie?!  
  
S'allongeant de coté à son tour, elle se retrouve face à lui, et, caressant sa joue humide en souriant, elle lance:  
  
- Pourquoi pas, demain?!  
  
- D'accord. Quel endroit?!  
  
- Le temple ça fait un peu grand... quoi que si toutes tes groupies sont invitées, il se peut que la place manque...  
  
Etonné par l'ironie résonnant dans ses paroles, il fronce un sourcil :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?!  
  
- J'ai, rencontré une femme dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure, enfin, quand je dis femme, je veux dire gamine; qui m'a demandé de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Quand elle a su que je te connaissais, elle a rougit de la tête au pied en espèrant pouvoir te voir de plus près...   
  
Flatté, et, aussi amusé qu'elle l'avait été au premier abord, il répond comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle idole qui se respecte... il joue l'indifférence.  
  
- C'est gentil.  
  
- Neo, ne me prends pas pour une bille, s'il te plait... j'ai bien vu ce petit sourire, juste là...  
  
Son index jouant avant la lèvre inférieure de Neo, elle a assez de mal à conserver une mine sérieuse tant la situation prête à rire. Plus encore lorsqu'il tente de feindre l'innocence:  
  
- Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait?  
  
- Je t'aime. Et les alliances?!  
  
Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, le regard de Neo s'assombrit lorsqu'elle mentionne les anneaux censés les lier pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il baisse les yeux un instant, avant de murmurer, se levant:  
  
- Attends, je reviens...  
  
Aussi, nu comme un ver, il traverse leur chambre, détaillé par Trin avec une assiduité et un amour impossible a remettre en doute. Puis, plonge sa main dans la poche d'un de ses sacs. Il en sort quelque chose qu'elle ne voit pas, qu'il tient fermement dissimulé dans sa paume, avant de se reglisser près d'elle entre leurs draps. Saisissant sa main, il y dépose ce qui était caché dans la sienne jusque la, avec précaution... lorsqu'elle ose regarder, oh surprise...  
  
- Mon Dieu...   
  
Deux alliances, à l'interieur desquelles une phrase est gravée "Je crois toujours". La voyant au bord des larmes, il tente de la distraire de ce choc en lui expliquant leur provenance. Faisant de leur coutre histoire une légende digne de leur parcours:  
  
- Je les ai, acheté quand tu étais dans le coma. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé sur le Neb, le soir où... bref, avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé par la suite, je ne m'étais pas imaginé que cette première demande serait, vraiment d'actualité. Pourtant, je pensais que... pusique tu l'avais accepté, et si, je ne pouvais pas, te remdemander à nouveau... je voudrais qu'on soit liés par ces anneaux. J'ai demandé, à ce que cette phrase soit gravée parce que... tout, ce que j'ai pu faire, je l'ai fait uniquement graçe à ta foi en moi, et, c'était désormais mon tour d'avoir, foi en notre avenir... en la possibilité de te voir revenir à la vie. Tu t'es reveillée à peine deux jours après que j'ai décidé de faire faire ces bagues... depuis, je, les ai conservé en attendant de pouvoir te redemander de m'épouser.   
  
Si son bonheur était jusque la immense, la perfection était atteinte grace a cette déclaration. La fragilité de chacun des mots quittant ses lèvres pour devenir soupir, la douceur cristaline des larmes naissant... elle ne peut que vouloir se serrer contre lui, ne faire qu'un à nouveau et partager les sentiments l'ayant envahi avec ces souvenirs.   
  
Ce qu'elle fait, laissant ses propres larmes couler contre son épaule lorsqu'elle vient s'y blottir, répondant simplement:  
  
- Je croirerais toujours...   
  
A suivre... 


	24. equilibre respecte

(Nouveau dans notre équipe, Renton, alias mon double de fics relouded etc etc, entre en jeu pour narrer le destin de Smith en parallèle de celui des rebelles; ici... en attendant le gros episode du Mariaaaaage qui arrive juste après... la première interlude... SPECIALE SMITH, avant que les deux ennmis de toujours ne se rencontrent... d'ici une dizaine depisodes lol)  
  
Episode 23 "Equilibre respecte"  
Par Renton  
  
Dans le programme de chargement, un homme se tiens debout comme si il est tiré par des ficelles. Il est nu au milieu d'un désert informatique.  
Soudain une voix robotique raisonne dans le programme blanc et immaculé.  
-Lumière.  
Un spot énorme apparaît juste devant l'homme et s'allume, le faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Cet homme… c'est Smith. Il tente de masquer la lumière avec sa main tout en regardant du mieux qu'il peut autour de lui. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort, il se racle la gorge et réussi enfin a prononcer quelques mots :  
-Que…que se passe t'il ?  
-Programme Agent Smith matricule 010. Réhabilitation dans la matrice : en cours. Mémoire : Formatée.  
-Où… où suis je ? Qui êtes vous ?  
-Connexion en cours.  
-Répondez (il est coupé) mais… HAAAAAAAA ! (son cri devient une sorte de brouillage informatique et se perd dans une sorte d'écho indéchiffrable).  
  
Smith se retrouve au milieu d'une pièce vide, les murs sont verts ça doit sûrement être la matrice. Cette fois il a retrouvé son bon vieux costume et ses fameuses lunettes de soleil carrées. Il se réajuste la cravate comme si c'était une habitude. Il tiens dans sa main un téléphone fixe noir et raccroche le combiné. Ca y est il comprend maintenant, il a étais renvoyé dans la matrice et ce n'est pas l'oreillette qu'il porte qui dira le contraire. Il se retourne et voit un chat noir passer, puis repasser une deuxième fois. En le voyant il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.  
-Alors ça y est… Je suis de retour… (il redevient sérieux) Mais de retour d'où ?  
-Là n'est pas la question Smith.  
La voix qui viens de se faire entendre est vieille et agaçante. Smith reconnaîtrais cette voix parmis milles autres voix, c'est celle du créateur.  
-Créateur… (il se met a genoux)  
-Voyons relève toi petit… Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, pour moi ce n'étais qu'une simple inspection de mes troupes d'agents. Tu étais celui qui avais le plus de charisme, d'ailleurs tu répondais a toutes mes questions. T'en souviens tu petit ?  
-Non monsieur… je dois bien avouer ne plus avoir aucun souvenir… -Ho que si tu en a encore !  
-Oui… J'ai un nom qui raisonne en moi… Anderson ! Smith eut alors une expression de dégoût en disant ce nom.  
-Oublie ce nom, il n'est plus a l'ordre du jour, petit.  
-Mais qui est ce ? Et moi même, pourquoi suis-je là ?  
-Tu es là parce que tu es un agent talentueux et que les nouvelles troupes on besoin de toi !  
-Les nouvelles troupes, monsieur ?  
-Oui les agents ont été jugés trop dépassés par les derniers évènements, dont je te tairais les détails pour ta sécurité, et donc une nouvelle génération d'agents plus autonomes et plus humains ont étés mis en place. Les anciens agents obéissaient trop au système et une collaboratrice m'a proposé de changer tout ça. Au vu des résultats de celle-ci, je ne pouvais pas refuser… -L'Oracle… dit-il en réfléchissant a voix haute.  
-Hé bien tu vois que tu n'as pas tout oublié petit… il faudra que je change cela… Bien Smith, tu vas être comme avant a la tête d'une équipe de trois agents, les Agents Jack et Jill. Ne t'en fais pas ils t'obéiront au doigt et a l'œil de toute façon ils n'ont pas le choix, ils ont beau être plus indépendants, au moindre faux mouvements tu peux les supprimer de la base de données grâce a cette télécommande (il lui tend un boîtier gris) Mais ne t'en sert qu'en cas de forces majeures !  
-Bien monsieur.  
-Tu peux y aller. Et n'oublie pas, tu as les cartes en mains, à toi de bien t'en servir cette fois.  
  
C'est le temps des présentations, Smith est adulé comme un Dieu vivant par les deux agents. Il profite de la situation pour poser des questions sur la situation actuelle a Jack et Jill qui n'en savent pas plus que lui étant donné qu'ils n'ont qu'une journée d'ancienneté. Smith prend congés des deux agents l'espace de quelques temps et s'enferment dans la salle des dossiers du FBI de Mega City, qui sert aussi de quartier général aux agents. Il fouille dans les dossiers et sort le dossier 3809940TA, il le feuillette, au vu des photos c'est le dossier de Thomas Anderson. Il marmonne tout seul en lisant :  
-Monsieur Anderson… Morpheus… Trinity… moi… (il s'y reprend a deux fois) moi ?! Mais… On frappe a la porte de la salle.  
-Y a quelqu'un là dedans ?! Smith ?! Ouvrez !  
Smith pose le dossier et met la main sur son oreillette. Il abandonne ce corps pour un autre comme les agents ont l'habitude de faire.  
Il prend le corps d'une jeune femme se promenant tranquillement dans une rue. Smith entend alors dans son oreillette que Jack et Jill le cherche. Il lève les yeux et voit une pancarte, c'est un hôtel, le O 'City Hôtel plus exactement. Il se laisse guider par son instinct et entre. Il monte les escalier et au fil des étages il dit « Non pas celui-ci » puis il s'arrête a un étage et marche lentement vers l'appartement 303.  
-Je… Je connais cet endroit… Oui je suis déjà venu… et c'est là où je suis mort une première fois.  
Le son de l'oreillette ne cesse de s'augmenter comme si les appels s'approchaient au fur et à mesure. Smith saisi son oreillette dans sa main.  
-Non je ne veux pas de ce but. J'ai un autre but : trouver qui je suis et qui est (il écrase son oreillette) Néo.  
Il sort le boîtier que l'architecte lui avais remis quelques heures plus tôt et appuie sur le bouton « Deleted ». Au même moment les 2 agents Jack et Jill qui se trouvaient dans une voiture disparaissent provoquant un carambolage monstrueux dans une des rues de Mega City. L'oreillette de Smith cesse petit a petit d'émettre et on peut entendre très lentement :  
-Engagez les rech… (la communication est coupée)  
-Vous pouvez toujours les engagées vos recherches bandes de pantins de la matrice. Mais je sait bien qui sortira vainqueur, moi !  
  
Smith décide donc de sortir de cet immeuble où il ne s'est que trop attardé et de prendre la destination de là où vont toutes les âmes perdues de la matrice, de là où tout ceux se posant des questions vont : chez l'Oracle. Dans sa tête, Smith se dit qu'il ne sait pas où il va, un peu comme pour cet hôtel où il est allé sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il sait qu'il fait tout ça dans un but plus intéressant que celui que lui offre la vie d'agent. Il regarde autour de lui et se dit que tous ses gens pourraient très bien être un agent mais qu'il a le même pouvoir qu'eux et qu'en plus il sait bien mieux s'en servir. Après des heures de marches a travers les petites rues des quartiers mal famés de la grande ville matricielle il s'arrête devant un immeuble rempli de tag. Il rentre dedans et voit un aveugle assis qui se lève et pars en courant en le « voyant ».  
En partant il cri sur Smith :  
-VA TANT ! VA TANT ! TU NE DOIS PAS ETRE LA ! LAISSE PLACE A LA NOUVELLE GENERATION ! TOI ET L'ELU VOUS ETES FINIS ! LAISSE PLACE A LA NOUVELLE GENERATION !  
Sa voix résonne dans la tête de Smith qui s'effondre au sol et rend. Rendre… une chose qu'il pensais ne jamais avoir a faire en tant qu'agent. Peut être que ce programme aveugle avait un pouvoir psychique sur lui… ou peut être simplement étais-ce lui qui devenais un programme « humaine »…  
  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion tête contre le sol il se décide enfin a se lever et a continuer sa quête étrange au cœur de la matrice. Il monte jusqu'à l'étage de l'Oracle et entre dans l'appartement, tout est vide a l'intérieur. Un peu comme si tout le monde étais parti. Seul un vieux poste passe une chanson de Nancy Sinatra. Il commence a comprendre que le programme aveugle est une sorte de sentinelle attendant le moindre danger pour prévenir sa maîtresse.  
-J'aurais du m'en douter ! dit-il très énervé de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.  
Soudain il commence a avoir un flash, il voit Anderson, il se voit entrain de faire une chose etranger à Anderson. Il le transforme en lui même… Puis soudain, le décor change et il voit la scène en code puis normalement. Il est dans le couloir de l'hôtel où il se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt et il tire sur Néo. La musique du vieux poste raisonne dans ses oreilles.  
« Bang Bang, I shoot you down.  
Bang Bang,  
You hit the ground.  
Bang Bang,  
I used to shoot you down. » Le flash s'arrête mais la musique continue a lui trotter dans la tête. Il se regarde dans un miroir accroché au mur et enlève ses lunettes, il a les larmes aux yeux.  
-C'est… inévitable… Il sert le poing et écrase ses lunettes. Puis avec son autre main il fracasse le miroir et se met a hurler comme une bête sauvage. Il attrape la radio et la jette de toutes ses forces contre le mur.  
-MAIS OU-ETES VOUS MONSIEUR ANDERSON ?  
Sa voix résonne dans tout l'appartement et une porte se claque.  
  
Une voix se fait entendre. C'est Seraph, le gardien de l'Oracle.  
-Il n'est pas là… dit-il calmement -Seraph ? Que faites-vous là ? Je veux voir l'Oracle maintenant ! répondit Smith plus perdu que jamais.  
-Tu peux voir l'Oracle mais d'abord tu devras m'excuser… -Pour quoi ?  
-Pour ceci… Seraph envoie alors son poing dans la figurine de Smith avec une rapidité fulgurante. Ce programme avait vraiment du talent. La tête de Smith heurte le sol mais il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir, il se contente de regarder Seraph avec un air toujours plus perdu et il dit avec une voix tremblante :  
-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour combattre… -Je sait mais je suis obligé pour la protection de l'Oracle… rétorque le jeune asiatique avec son calme déconcertant habituel. Tu as fait trop de mal la dernière fois que tu es venu et même si l'Oracle m'a prévenu que tu étais inoffensif cette fois, je ne te fait pas confiance.  
-S'il vous plait laissez moi la voir… supplie l'agent tout en se relevant pour faire face a son adversaire. Vous savez très bien que tel que je suis maintenant, vous êtes plus fort que moi.  
-Tu as tout de même tout cassé dans l'appartement à l'instant si ce n'est pas une preuve de ta folie Smith. (il lève la main) Heureusement que je suis là pour recoller les pots cassés… (le code défile dans la pièce et tout redevient comme avant, le miroir est a sa place et même les lunettes de Smith sont de nouveau sur son nez) Heureusement que je suis là pour recoller les pots cassés… répète t'il sous l'effet du changement dans la matrice.  
Smith sourit :  
-Déjà-vu… -Bon Smith, je vais te demander de sortir maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas la voir. Même si tu n'es plus qu'un simple agent.  
-Si vous ne me laissez pas passer alors répondez au moins a mes questions !  
-Je ne suis que Gardien de l'Oracle…. Pas l'Oracle elle même. Au revoir Smith.  
-Mais… J'ai besoin de savoir ! hurle t'il.  
-Je peux juste te conseiller d'arrêter tes recherches… Néo et toi vous êtes finis. Seule le Messie a son rôle a jouer… -Le messie… l'élu ?  
-Non, Smith….  
-MAIS QUI ALORS ?  
-Tu sauras en temps voulu… Prend ceci avant de partir, c'est l'Oracle qui voulais que je te la remette.  
  
Seraph tend une clé à Smith puis s'efface dans l'ombre comme il étais venu. Smith regarde la clé, elle a une forme rectangulaire et semble banale, sûrement une clé pour programmeur se dit-il. Il rentre la clé dans la première porte qu'il vois et derrière cette porte se trouve les couloirs des programmeurs. Soudain un agent débarque de nul part. C'est l'agent Brown, il a déjà servi sous les ordres de Smith du temps où Néo n'étais pas encore élu. Brown avait bien fier allure a coté de Smith qui lui ressemble plus a un SDF qu'a un agent. En effet, ses cheveux sont défait, il a desserrer le nœud de sa cravate et même ses lacets sont défais. Brown se tiens droit comme un piquet devant le grand ennemi de Néo, voûté et replié sur lui même. Une ambiance pesante se fait sentir dans le couloir. Smith sait bien pourquoi Brown est là. Celui-ci se décide enfin a parler d'un ton calme et mécanique comme les agents font toujours :  
-Smith… -Brown.  
-Je dois t'escorter chez le créateur il veut te parler. Tu l'as encore trahit. Il s'y attendais ça devient une habitude.  
-Pourquoi lui obéis tu ? demande Smith qui ne semble pas écouter un mot de ce que dit son interlocuteur.  
-Parce qu'il m'a créé et sans lui je n'existerais pas.  
-Arrête de citer ce foutu manuel des Agents et écoute moi. Viens avec moi, rejoins moi, et ensemble nous gouvernerons sur la matrice et ce sera lui notre esclave !  
-Tu es devenu fou Smith… du moins tu es redevenu fou… dit il en appuyant sur le « re » de « redevenu » -Comment as-tu eu accès au couloir ? Je croyais que c'étais interdit aux agents !  
-Plus maintenant, le créateur a fait abolir ces lois… -Je ne comprend pas, c'est censé être la paix avec Zion et pourtant l'architecte renforce les troupes des agents et les rend plus indépendants… -Nous ne sommes pas là pour réfléchir a ça Smith, nous sommes là pour obéir.  
-Ecoute Brown, quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose d'affreux… Avec un certain messie a ce que Seraph m'a dit. Nous devons empêcher ça et retourner la situation en notre faveur. Si la matrice est détruite, nous le sommes avec !  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi Smith ! Le créateur nous protégera !  
-Le créateur n'en a rien a foutre de nous mets toi ça dans la tête. Il faut que je retrouve Thomas Anderson, lui seul pourrait m'aider a retrouver la mémoire et a éviter le pire… -Oublie Thomas Anderson ! Il est mort !  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi Brown ! Il ne peux pas être mort ! Smith faisait de plus en plus de gestes, comme si il étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Si je vis… alors il doit être en vie… et Trinity aussi… Il dit cela comme si il se parle a lui même.  
-C'est impossible, Anderson a étais retrouvé mort à la Source et Trinity l'étais aussi selon nos dernières informations.  
-Non c'est pas possible ! A moins que mon lien avec lui n'est était rompu a cause de ce messie… -Le messie dis-tu ? (Smith se redresse et confirme en hochant de la tête) Ses derniers temps les exilés parle d'un certain messie.  
-Et ils disent quoi ?  
-Que de l'union entre la guerrière et le rêveur naîtra le messie qui détruira toute forme de vie sur ce monde comme dans l'autre. Sûrement une histoire de programmes trop martyrisés par le Mérovingien ou trop bourrés pour dire des choses censés… -Le rêveur et la guerrière ? Smith enlève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux comme pour mieux comprendre.  
-Il est en vie… Un grand sourire se fige alors sur le visage de l'ancien agent, il écarquille les yeux -Il est vivant !  
Smith regarde alors Brown et lui attrape les épaules.  
-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant ! Que tout le monde tremble, car Smith est de retour !  
Il attrape la tête de Brown et dans un geste rapide et brusque, il lui rompt le cou. L'agent tombe a terre laissant le corps mort de son dernier humain utilisé comme corps d'accueil. Smith commence a rire d'un rire profond et puissant. Il n'avais pas rit depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait appris la soi-disant bonne nouvelle qui allait le mener a sa perte. En repensant a ça, il s'arrête de rire et regarde autour de lui. Des questions commencent a arriver, que doit-il faire ? Où doit-il aller ? Une seule réponse lui viens à l'esprit : Il doit se venger, il doit tuer le créateur. Même si cela causera sa perte, il sait que personne ne le tuera… Après tout si il meurt l'équilibre s'arrête et l'architecte ne peut pas se permettre de se tromper dans ses calculs. Il se tourne vers la droite et marche dans le couloir à la recherche de la fameuse porte, cette porte vers le salut, cette porte vers la vengeance, cette porte pouvant le mener a la Source et, pourquoi pas, cette porte le menant à monsieur Anderson…  
  
A suivre... 


	25. Un autre monde

Episode 24 ''Un autre monde'  
By TLN  
  
- Après tout ce que nous avons traversé... je m'imaginais ce jour comme étant, un simple pas à franchir. Mais, quand je me suis reveillé ce matin, j'ai comprit qu'il s'agirait de tout sauf ça...  
Pas un bruit au sein du temple lorsque Neo, ému jusqu'aux larmes, prononces ces mots; les mains de Trinity serrées dans les siennes. Moins d'une semaine les séparaient de sa demande, de la tornade qui avait sévit dans leur vie, et déjà il scellait leur destinée avec ses paroles, faisant d'elle sa femme devant Dieu et les autres. Ces autres qui... prevenus à la dernière minute, n'ont eu vent de la raison de leur petite réunion qu'aux vues de la tenue de la future mariée. Robe d'un blanc immaculé, vestige de temps révolus sur une planète envahie par les ténèbres en sa surface.  
Les premières réactions avaient été exquisement survoltées, cris de joie de Link, et accolades générales, puis le petit groupe avait demandé quelques explications au couple qui ne s'était justifié que par un désir commun d'affirmer leur amour sans pour autant créer des émeutes dans toute la cité. Seul Hamman avait été mit au courant, puisque autorisé à unir l'élu et sa compagne, en tant que membre du conseil. Et les préparatifs s'étaient déroulés dans le plus grand secret jusqu'à ce jour...  
- ...j'ai eu peur. Parce que j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir mériter la chance que Dieu m'avait offerte en ne t'enlevant pas à moi. J'ai eu peur qu'il n'attende plus de moi que l'amour que je te porte, puis finalement j'ai comprit... qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'autre chose. Face à l'adversité, il n'y a jamais eu que notre amour pour nous aider à nous dépasser, pour nous faire faire les choix les plus difficiles et nous guider. Me guider...  
Si dans l'assemblée l'emotion se fait sentir, c'est avant tout dans le regard de Trin que se perds Neo; ce regard perçant qu'il connait parfois rieur, parfois songeur, parfois exalté; mais qui aujourd'hui se fait plus profond que jamais. Un simple pas à franchir? Non... la naissance d'un nouveau monde qui n'était qu'elle.  
- ... Tu es toute ma vie; tu l'as toujours été. Et la seule chose que je devrais mériter, ce sera d'avoir eu la chance de faire parti de ton destin.  
Reprenant sa main l'espace d'un instant pour essuyer une larme coulant le long de la joue de sa future femme, il ne parvient pas à réprimer le désir de l'embrasser, posant ses lèvres au creux de son cou avant de lui murmurer "je t'aime"; commentaires attendris se faisant entendre ça et là après coup. Puis c'est elle qui prend la parole, douce, legère, donnant l'impression d'être devenue l'incarnation d'un ange dont la plénitude se répend autour d'elle tant son bonheur est total:  
- J'avais préparé quelquechose que je pensais émouvant, mais après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je pense que je vais devoir improviser.  
Eclats de rires résonnant dans la pierre de la petite caverne surplombant l'immensité du temple vide, puis à nouveau le silence; propice à de nouvelles déclarations:  
-... La verité, c'est que j'existe pour t'aimer. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Même si j'ai eu peur de m'y perdre, je savais que quoi que je fasse, rien ne pourrais m'éloigner de toi parce que c'était notre destinée. Je me souviens t'avoir dit, craindre que notre amour ne devienne une faiblesse dans notre combat; mais il a été tout sauf ça; il a été notre force, et il le sera encore. Avec toi je suis complête, je suis moi, et je serais prête à tout affronter.  
De nouvelles larmes lorsqu'elle termine sa tirade, et quelques applaudissements tant l'intensité de l'instant est palpable. Puis Hamman, souriant comme s'il unissait ses propres enfants, conclue par les inévitables questions en leur tendant les alliances:  
- Neo, acceptez vous de prendre Trinity pour épouse, de l'honorer, de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
- Oui.  
Prononcé avec conviction il ajoute à son oui un sourire enjoué, passant à l'annulaire de Trin l'alliance symbole de sa foi en leur amour. Puis, venant d'un recoin de la salle, un cri étouffé attire l'attention de tous. Zee, pliée sur elle même vient apparement de perdre les eaux. Link, tentant de garder son calme fait signe aux autres, ayant déjà accouru, de ne pas paniquer:  
- C'est rien, continuez, je vais la conduire à l'hopital. Continuez!  
Là, aidé de Sparks, il soulève son épouse avant de rejoindre la sortie de la caverne, lui murmurant que tout se passera pour le mieux. Choqués, tous se demandent s'ils doivent aller eux aussi à l'hopital pour soutenir leur amie ou bien attendre la fin toute proche du mariage. A commencer par Hamman.  
- On continue?  
Neo acquiese après avoir obtenu l'approbation de Trin:  
- Oui, nous les rejoindrons ensuite.  
- Bien.  
Tous reprennent leurs places initiales avant que le conseiller n'interroge la mariée:  
- Trinity, acceptez vous de prendre Neo pour époux, de l'honorer, de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
- Oui, je le veux.  
Bien que préoccupée, son oui raisonne par sa sincerité; et l'anneau passé au doigt de celui qu'elle peut désormais appeler son mari, Hamman termine:  
- Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, à nouveau.  
De nouveaux éclats de rires mélés d'applaudissements et voila le couple unis dans l'absolu d'une eternité qui aura failli les priver de ce bonheur. S'embrassant avec fougue avant de demander à l'assemblée... de bien vouloir les suivre à l'hopital.  
  
Se ruant tous dans l'austère salle d'attente de l'hopital, les jeunes mariés, Niobe, Morpheus, Cas et ses enfants, Sparks, Ghost, Roland et Hamman, ce dernier ayant suivi le reste de la troupe, s'installent sans trop savoir quoi faire. Les quelques medecins et infirmiers croisant leur chemin les regardent, dubitatifs, amusés aussi par leur inquiètude qui n'a pas de raison d'être.  
- Excusez moi, une amie est sur le point d'accoucher, nous aimerions avoir des nouvelles...  
Incapable de tenir en place, Niobe interpelle un homme, qui, professionalisme oblige ne s'entends pas divulguer quelques détails que ce soit sur l'un de ses patients:  
- Vous n'êtes pas de la famille, je ne peux pas vous donner de détails, je suis desolé.  
Mais Cas intervient:  
- Je suis sa belle soeur.  
Obligeant ainsi l'homme à se montrer plus coopératifs et à communiquer l'état de santé d'un Zee qui, d'après ses dires, risque d'en avoir pour quelques heures avant que le travail ne veuille bien commencer. Certains, en entendant cette nouvelle décident de quitter l'endroit, demandant aux autres de leur donner des nouvelles au moindre changement. Ainsi ne restent plus que Neo, Trinity, Niobe, Cas, Morpheus et Ghost, assis les uns près des autres à parler dans l'espoir de tuer le temps les séparant encore de la naissance du petit être tant attendu.  
- Je n'avais jamais celebré un mariage de cette manière auparavant je dois dire... quoi que le mariage de Zee et Link était plutôt pas mal dans le style imprévus en cascade.  
Ce souvenirs ravivé par Cas amènent les autres à étouffer un éclat de rire, laissant Neo à l'écart; ce que Trin se presse de rectifier à la seconde où elle le réalise:  
- En fait, ils devaient se marier au temple eux aussi, mais ce soir là Tank avait feté l'évènement avant l'heure et... il a eu la bonne idée de dire au conseiller West, qui devait les marier, que le mariage aurait lieu chez Cas. Tout le monde a attendu West en vain, ainsi que Tank qui avait disparu de la circulation, et lorsque nous avons envoyé quelqun a leur recherche, nous les avons retrouvé presque ivres morts. C'était comique... biensur, pas question de commencer la cérémonie tant que les deux n'avaient pas déssoulé, il a donc fallu attendre le lendemain. Cas et Dozer ont même du heberger West, qui était incapable de prendre l'ascenseur jusque chez lui.  
Sourcil froncé par l'hilarité l'ayant gagné à son tour, Neo réplique, jouant avec la main de sa femme, toujours serrée dans la sienne:  
- On en apprends tous les jours...  
Témoins de cet adorable déploiement d'affection, tous sourient presque naivement avant que Niobe ne lance, cynique:  
- Vous devriez fêter votre mariage, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour ça...  
S'interrogeant du regard, le couple tente de trouver une raison qui les pousserait à rester et a ne pas faire preuve de l'égoisme rampant au fond de leurs esprits, lorsque tout ce à quoi ils pensent se trouve en dehors de cet hopital, mais, voix de la raison ou faux semblants, Trinity réponds:  
- Non, nous allons rester jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né. Je suis inquiète pour Zee, ces dernières semaines ont été, trop chaotiques.  
- Un seul mot nous libère du poids de la peine, et ce mot est l'amour... je crois que Sophocle n'a pas tort, non?!  
- Comme toujours Ghost trouve les mots justes.  
Un seul, pourtant harangueur hors pair, est resté silencieux jusque là. Morpheus, ému depuis l'annonce toute récente du mariage de ceux qu'il a toujours considéré comme ses enfants, s'est fait discret. Niobe, le remarquant, caresse son épaule en souriant, sans oser lui demander s'il va bien ou non. Est-ce cela ou pas qui lui donne finalement le courage de parler, elle l'ignore, mais, seul le resultat importe.  
- Nous sommes assez de quatre les enfants, les parents de Zee et Link ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Partez, profitez de ce qui vous arrive.  
Les encouragements à les quitter se faisant tellement pressants, la valse hésitation devient rapidement une certitude, et non sans culpabiliser ils ne tardent pas à se lever. Recommandations, et demandes accompagnent leur départ imminent, lorsqu'ils sont rejoints par Link, prevenu tardivement de leur présence:  
- Vous êtes la! Zee est encore loin de la fin vous savez, vous vous découragerez d'ici peu de temps.  
- Link.  
Trinity, sans doute plus coupable que son mari, vient se serrer contre son ami avant de lui apprendre qu'ils se dérobent à leur devoir, du moins ce qu'elle pense être un devoir puisque lui aussi n'hésite pas à l'encourager, y ajoutant lui aussi sa dose de sarcasmes:  
- On nous pousse dehors Neo et moi, mais je ne voudrais pas te laisser.  
- Trin, je t'en prie. Déjà... félicitations. Et partez tout de suite, si quoi que ce soit se produit, personne n'hésitera a vous interrompre, et surtout pas moi, tu le sais. Enfin cette fois, j'espère ne rien surprendre que je ne devrais pas voir.  
A ces mots il ajoute un clin d'oeil entendu, puis embrasse Trinity sur la joue avant de taper sur l'épaule de Neo avec, tous les sous entendus impliqués...  
Les époux partis, ceux qui restent n'hesitent plus à échanger leurs impressions sur le couple et la manière dont se sont deroulées les choses. Tous à la fois surpris, et heureux, ils étaient loin d'imaginer leurs sauveurs mariés lorsqu'ils repensaient à leur periple au bout du monde pour la beauté du sacrifice.  
- Ils méritent ce qui leur arrive. Après tout ce qu'ils ont subi. Vous saviez qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage?  
Tous répondent à la question de Link par la négative; pour un secret bien gardé, cela avait été un tour de force, tant tout se répendait rapidement dans la cité. Restait, Ghost, qui avait apprit le jour même la nouvelle de la bouche de Trinity et qui, suite à son souhait, n'en avait soufflé mot à personne.  
- En fait... j'étais au courant.  
Evidemment plus un regard ne quitte Ghost après cette révélation, il se charge donc de poursuivre, presque gené d'avoir tenu sa parole:  
- Trinity m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi... c'était la semaine dernière, elle, s'enfuyait de l'hopital pour le rejoindre. Ils ont connu des moments difficiles et... je ne voulais certainement pas rajouter des problèmes en ne sachant pas tenir ma langue.  
Reaction typique de celui qui, pourtant, souffrait le martyre de voir la femme qu'il aimait devenue l'épouse d'un homme à qui il ne pouvait même pas reprocher de ne pas la mériter. Mais, il le savait depuis bien longtemps déjà... c'était... sa croix.  
  
Les heures passent, la fatigue se fait sentir pour tous, et Zee, finalement entrée en salle de travail fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, soutenu par un Link masquant difficilement l'état de nerfs dans lequel il se trouve.  
- Ca va aller ma puce, ca va aller. Il faut juste... ça va aller.  
Presque exasperée par le comportement de son mari, Zee lance dans un cri:  
- Ferme la Link!!  
Le médecin, s'il est habitué à ce genre de rixes n'hesite pourtant pas à user de son autorité:  
- S'il vous plait, concentrons nous sur le souffle. Zee, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et vous soufflerez; ensuite bloquez, et poussez de toutes vos forces.  
Un acquiesement et, arrivé à trois bien trop vite à son gout, elle commence à enchainer inspirations et expirations avant de mettre ses dernières forces dans ce qui sera, liberateur.  
- Allez y, poussez!  
Larmes, sueur, tout se termine dans un éclat de rire nerveux; et chaques sentiments melés deviennent un chaos de bonheur lorsque sorti du ventre de sa mère, le petit garçon fais partager son premier cri. Magnifique enfant attendu, esperé, et signe de renouveau dans un monde où la guerre avait fait tant de mal. D'abord posé sur le ventre de sa mère, pleurant son amour déjà si grand pour lui, les infirmières le lavent, puis le langent après que Link ai coupé le cordon ombilical, tremblant de joie. Le lui rendant ensuite, délicatement, son adorable petite frimousse encore rose d'efforts pour avoir tant crié. Réjouissance totale, il s'assied près de Zee, qu'il embrasse, leur fils dans les bras et;ajoutant dans un soupir:  
- Merci.  
  
Dans la salle d'attente, ceux qui ne se sont pas endormis tournent en rond, discutant pour ne pas s'écrouler à leur tour. Parmi eux, Niobe et son second; celui çi se voyant contraint d'avouer à son capitaine la peine qu'il ressent pour avoir perdu, ou plutot, pour n'avoir jamais possedé Trinity:  
- ... Tu aurais dû lui en parler; juste pour... liberer ta conscience.  
Toujours calme, conçis, il sait quoi répondre, sans pour autant être certain d'être en accord avec ses paroles:  
- Un homme devrait regarder ce qui est, et non ce qui devrait être.  
- Arrete tes citations à la noix Ghost; je te parle de toi. De tes sentiments.  
- Mes sentiments n'ont pas la moindre importance aux vues des évènements. Ils n'en ont jamais eu. Je ne suis pas le genre de type à créer des situations impossibles juste pour le plaisir de m'imposer.  
Un effacement qui ne peut que déplaire a Niobe, habituée à ne jamais laisser quelqun lui marcher sur les pieds quand elle veut obtenir quelquechose. Biensur, il s'agit de ses amis, biensur, pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait les voir se déchirer pour un amour inavoué datant de 10 ans. Mais, elle sait que s'il parlait, la situation pourrait certainement devenir moins inconfortable pour lui, et certainement plus claire pour Trin; toujours perplexe lorsqu' elle se retrouve témoin d'instants de mutismes inexpliqués de la part de son frère d'adoption.  
- Ghost, il n'y aura pas de situations impossibles, parce qu'elle ne le quittera jamais pour toi. Je ne veux pas être dure... je veux simplement être honnète.  
- Tu penses que je l'ignore? Je ne veux pas semer le trouble, c'est tout.  
Interrompus par un bruit venant du couloir, pas pressé d'un homme venu leur annoncer le meilleur, ils stoppent là leur débat en sachant tous deux qu'ils ne pourront jamais que le reprendre sans y mettre fin.  
- C'est un garçon!  
Link, incapable de tenir en place hurle à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est le père d'un petit homme en parfaite santé, serrant ses parents dans ses bras avant de courir vers chacune des autres personnes presentes, le questionnant avec enthousiasme. Depuis les interrogations les plus élémentaires jusqu'aux plus farfelues; sa taille, son poids, la santé de Zee, son prenom, à qui il ressemble... tous se pressent pour connaitre le nouveau membre de leur famille, reconstituée à partir des plus grands espoirs en la vie.  
  
La nuit écoulée, et le calme revenu, Trinity s'est empressée de rendre visite à son amie; laissant son mari endormi dans leur lit, une note posée sur son oreiller. Non pas qu'elle ai envie de mettre un terme à leur "célébration", mais personne n'ayant eu l'audace de venir les interrompre, elle reste toujours dans l'expectative. Chose qui, personne ne l'ignore à son sujet, l'insupporte par dessus tout. Se glissant discretement dans la petite chambre d'où sortent quelques gazouillis, elle sourit, fixée sur le sort d'une Zee extenuée, mais qui ne parvient pas à détacher le regard de son fils. N'osant pas élever la voix, elle s'approche jusqu'à eux, murmurant:  
- Félicitations! Il est superbe; c'est un garçon?  
Acquiesant, Zee lui tend l'enfant, sachant combien Trinity espère un jour tenir son propre bébé entre ses bras. Peu sûre d'elle, elle tente de garder son calme, par peur de commettre une bévue; si elle a connu les champs de batailles les plus inhumains, ce qu'elle connait de plus humain aujourd'hui la paralyse d'apprehension comme rien ne l'avait fait avant cela.  
- N'ai pas peur, tu t'y prends très bien.  
- Je n'ai pas enormément d'experience à vrai dire.  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangent un regard amusé qui se termine dans un eclat de rire; la journée passée ayant apporté plus d'émotions qu'elles ne l'auraient imaginé, leur bonheur les surprend encore au point de le rendre étrange, impalpable.  
- Ca viendra, vite j'espère.  
Troublée par l'allusion à sa situation, pour le moins trouble, Trin répond:  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé... Non en fait j'y pense sans arret. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne fasse qu'engendrer d'autres problèmes et...  
- Trinity... lorsqu'il viendra au monde, tu ne te posera plus de questions.  
  
Courant littéralement jusqu'à l'ascenseur bondé, Neo tente de se frayer un chemin vers le fond, où il pense avoir aperçu Trinity quelques secondes auparavant. Elle s'y trouve en effet, le regard perdu dans le vide, impérmeable au brouhaha environnant.  
- Hey!  
Elle ne réalise sa présence que lorsque la foule le force à se presser contre elle, apparement souriante, heureuse:  
- Tu es là!  
- Je te cherchais partout.  
Elle hausse un sourcil, amusée. Il est nerveux, c'est une évidence, et, si elle en ignore la raison elle sait pourtant qu'elle ne doit pas y être étrangère étant donné son empressement.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe, un problème?  
- Non, aucun. Tu es partie tôt ce matin... et...  
Le voyant, non seulement nerveux, mais aussi, intimidé, elle commence à se demander s'il ne cache pas quelquechose d'essentiel.  
- Quoi?!  
- Tu me manquais...  
L'adorable et grimaçante expression de son mari éveille en elle le desir de dépasser les frontières dressées entre la décence et sa sensualité exacerbée. Leurs corps suffisament proches pour créer une tension qu'ils ont du mal a controler depuis leur mariage et sa courte nuit de noce, passée cachés sous leurs draps; ils se font l'effet de deux adolescents dont la seule préoccupation reside dans la présence de l'autre, son odeur, sa peau... ils ne peuvent plus se quitter. Seule la présence d'une dizaine de personne freine leurs ardeurs et les oblige à se contenter d'échanger quelques paroles à défaut du baiser dont ils meurent d'envie.  
- Je reviens de l'hopital, Zee a accouché, c'est un garçon. Elle... elle l'a appelé Tank. Je ne sais pas ce que Morpheus va en penser, il a beaucoup de mal à aborder le sujet...  
- Il faut la comprendre, c'était son petit frère. Lequel des deux a le plus souffert? Ca n'est pas Morpheus. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas égoiste au point de trouver problématique le choix de Zee.  
- Je sais... en surface peut être, mais... regarde, moi qui suis, heureuse pour elle je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de.  
- De?  
Elle baisse le regard, murmurant, par peur d'être entendue:  
- De penser à nous. Tu ne peux pas controler ce genre de sentiments, même... avec les meilleures intentions.  
Avant qu'elle n'ai terminé sa phrase l'ascenseur s'est arreté à un étage; et plusieurs personnes en sont descendus, rendant l'espace moins exigu qu'il ne l'était. Ils laissent un espace entre eux, leur conversation ayant prit une tournure plus serieuse qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.  
- Il ne faut plus que tu penses à ça Trinity.  
- Ce n'est pas si facile.  
Il sourit, un sourire rassurant, franc:  
- Il faut qu'on fasse un enfant. Vite.  
Là, tourmente envahissant Trinity, la prophétie rejoint son esprit, sa peur primordiale, la naissance de ce nouvel enfant censé etre l'élu d'un nouveau genre, un élu que personne ne saura proteger... puis...son désir de voir cet enfant au monde, le leur, la concretisation de leur amour, perdu pour mieux être retrouvé. La certitude présente au fond des yeux de son mari la conforte dans ses songes, qu'importe le futur, il y aura un moyen... si cela doit être inévitable, cela le sera. Mais ils ne peuvent pas renoncer à l'idée de voir naitre leur part de bonheur.  
Le silence de sa femme amène Neo à douter de l'impact de ses paroles, justifiant une action qu'elle a anticipé pour une raison qu'il ignore encore en abordant un thème qui peu de temps avant cela, lui causait tant de souffrances. Il ne réalise sa maladresse que trop tard, ne parvenant pas à trouver une chute à son explication déjà légèrement...décousue :  
- Biensur, il ne sera jamais question de, remplacer... mais.  
- Je sais.  
A nouveau l'ascenseur se vide de ses occupants, laissant deux personnes y pénétrer à la hâte, et observant le couple indifférent à ce qui se passe autour, et dont, la vie déjà chamboulée par leurs premiers engagements, risque de prendre une tournure toute autre d'ici peu.  
L'une des personnes les observe avec plus d'attention, détaillant avec gène quelques uns de leurs gestes qu'elle devine tout de suite intimes, finissant par apercevoir à leurs doigts les alliances ayant scellé leur union peu de temps avant cela. Frustrée, à la fois par cet état de fait, et par son incapacité à les entendre, elle se permet d'intervenir:  
- Excusez moi, je... j'étais persuadée que c'était vous.  
Neo sourit, complaisant, mais Trinity regarde la jeune personne, persuadée de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part... peut être dans ce même ascenseur.  
- Neïma?  
- Oui, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais, ma curiosité a été plus forte que tout.  
Son mea culpa fait sourire le couple, amusé par la timidité de cette fille se conduisant ni plus ni moins comme la groupie qu'elle ne se défends pas d'être d'ailleurs.  
- Nous sommes nombreux à, vous être reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait... tout le monde en fait, mais... je ne pouvais pas continuer à mener ma vie comme je le faisais avant, sans, vous remercier. Vous nous avez sauvé.  
Si elle, devait faire face à sa propre gène, Neo la rejoint dans son embarras, déjà famillier de ce genre de remerciements proches du culte; et qu'il n'avait jamais su gérer sans finir par regarder le sol comme un gamin.  
- Non, je n'ai rien fait.  
Destinée ou bien hasard, l'arrivée à son étage empêche Neïma d'insister et d'augmenter le malaise, aussi lorsqu'elle quitte l'ascenseur après quelques formules de politesses rapidement échangées, Neo et Trinity se retrouvent seuls. Et, profitent des effets de cette petite interruption leur ayant rendu l'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle, venant se serrer contre son mari, rieuse:  
- Regardez moi ça monsieur-trop-humble-pour-admettre!  
- Je sais que ces gens, ne veulent que, me remercier, mais ils ne savent pas... que je n'ai vraiment rien fait. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que toutes mes actions étaient liées à toi, et non à leur avenir ou leur survie. Quand ils viennent me voir comme ça, je me sens coupable, je ne mérite pas...  
- Tu mérites, peut importe ce qui t'a poussé à le faire, tu l'as fait. Tu es notre héros... il faudrait t'y faire.  
Sourire un rien cynique, elle recule sans ajouter un mot, charmeuse, joueuse, puis l'attire jusqu'a elle lorsqu'elle se retrouve dos au mur. Tirant sur son pull avec vigueur et provoquant son hilarité:  
- Qu'est ce qui te prends!  
- Tu voulais me faire un bébé, non!  
- Quoi, tout de suite?! Tu sais où nous sommes?! Peut être qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre d'être chez nous pour...  
Un "non" définitif, signe de tête ne permettant pas de remise en question, elle remonte lentement sa robe jusqu'au sommet de ses cuisses avant qu'il n'ose ajouter:  
- Nous avons moins d'une minute de répit entre chaque étage, et à moins d'un miracle ,ce n'est pas en une minute que je te ferais un bébé.  
La encore, elle reste silencieuse un moment, soutenant son regard en souriant, puis:  
- Bloque l'ascenseur.  
- Trin, on ne peux pas faire ça, il y a des gens qui...  
Désignant le bouton 'stop' de l'ascenseur du coin des yeux, elle lui indique qu'il n'aura pas le choix quoi qu'il advienne. Il se plie donc à sa demande, on ne peux plus amusé par cette initiative qu'il n'aurait pas osé prendre à sa place.  
La machine stoppée net, il revient à sa hauteur, la laissant le toiser comme le ferait une adolescente impétueuse. Tenant entre ses doigts un pan toujours relevés de sa robe, elle la laisse finalement retomber, retrouvant un air grave en l'espace d'une seconde; sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.  
- Il faut que je te parle.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
Un seul mot en tête alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, "prophétie". Lui s'imagine d'ores et déjà le pire, l'atmosphère redevenue pesante lui indiquant que la veritable raison pour laquelle elle lui a demandé d'arreter l'ascenseur, n'a rien à voir avec... son envie de lui.  
- Il fallait que je sois sure, de toi... de moi. De ce que nous allons devoir vivre. Tout ce qui nous arrive en ce moment, j'ai eu peur que ça fasse trop.  
- Où tu veux en venir?  
- Quand je, suis allée voir Zee, j'en ai profité pour récuperer les resultats de mes examens. Ceux... qu'on m'avait fait avant que je ne m'enfuis... et, j'ai apprit, que j'attendais un bébé.  
Tornade de sentiments devastant son coeur, Neo oscille entre rire et larmes, muet, il se contente de la dévisager avant d'oser la prendre dans ses bras; lui faisant quitter le sol, flottant dans les airs graçe à la magie de son aveu. Lorsqu'il la libère de son étreinte, un millier de questions lui viennent à l'esprit sans qu'il sache laquelle sera la plus apropriée ou pas:  
- Depuis... depuis quand?  
Sourire angélique puis:  
- Un peu plus de sept semaines. Juste... avant la tempète. Je ne l'ai pas su parce que tout est plutot, irrégulier depuis l'accident.  
Incapable de décrire son propre état, Neo dont le sourire ressemble à celui de son épouse, ne parvient pas à briser le contact avec elle. Ses mains dessinant fébrilement les contours de son visage pendant qu'il tente de parler:  
- Pourquoi tu...  
- Pourquoi j'ai joué avec toi? Je n'en avais pas l'intention. En fait je comptais te l'annoncer, mais quand tu m'a dit que tu voulais faire un enfant j'ai paniqué. Parce que j'ai réalisé qu'il était là et que... la prophétie allait...  
- Trin, la prophétie n'a pas la moindre importance pour le moment. C'est toi, moi et lui.  
Ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, il termine sa phrase en posant ses yeux sur le ventre de Trinity; là où, la vie a décidé de se montrer clémente après leur avoir enlevé leur premier espoir. Amoureuse désirant redevenir inconsciente graçe à l'apparente détérmination de son compagnon, elle oublie, et retrouve le nuage sur lequel elle était juchée en apprenant sa grossesse.  
- Au fait... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de bloquer l'ascenseur parce que tu avais quelquechose à m'annoncer?!  
- L'effet de surprise.  
Considérant un instant ce qu'elle vient de dire, il presse son front contre le sien, concluant:  
- Pour une surprise...  
  
A suivre... 


	26. Un enfant, un élu, un avenir

Ep 25 « Un enfant, un Elu, un avenir… » Rheya  
  
Trinity s'interrogeait en silence. Son rêve avait toujours été d'avoir un enfant, biensûr, et il avait d'ailleurs toujours été une évidence qu'elle soit mère un jour. Surtout depuis la peine qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque ce rêve avait été brisé, quand autrefois elle avait été mise -accidentellement- au courant de la perte de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Une douleur effroyable qu'elle n'imaginait pas connaître un jour ; un chagrin presque cruel, un manque que l'on peut combler… Et maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte, une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Sans réponses pour la plupart, elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé à la majeure partie d'entre elles auparavant. La prophétie mise à part, elle se demandait si elle même était prête à devenir mère ou si elle avait uniquement accompli son devoir envers l'Elu, Zion ou encore l'Oracle et ses prédictions…de belles paroles… Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Neo dans son cou et considéra leur amour réciproque. Et puis elle était convaincue que la « nouvelle » plaisait également à Neo qui devait se réjouir de devenir dans un futur proche père du nouvel Elu.  
Puis brusquement, l'ascenseur se mit à bouger, à la surprise de Trinity, qui se retrouva dans les bras de son mari. Amusé, ce dernier la releva doucement en souriant :  
« Ah je crois qu'on a remis l'ascenseur en marche, dit-il pour rompre le silence -Naaann tu crois ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie en se relevant péniblement -On se moque de moi ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un air faussement déçu mais tout autant réprobateur.  
« Oooh, petite insolente va », ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa jeune épouse.  
Sur ce, la machine arriva d'un coup brusque à l'étage supérieur et les portes s'ouvrirent sur des dizaines de gens, curieux et inquiets de l'arrêt momentané de la cabine d'ascenseur.  
Plus amusés que confus, les deux jeunes mariés en sortirent, sous le regard intrigués des habitants de la ville. Main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule pour rejoindre un endroit plus privé, à l'abri de la vue des tous les citoyens de la ville.  
« Tu sais, je crois que notre fils sera un sacré changement dans nos vies, dit Neo tout en s'éloignant  
-Ce bébé, notre enfant, transformera les moindres faits de notre existence, j'en suis persuadée Neo. Surtout si la prophétie continue et que l'Oracle…  
-Trin, dit Neo en l'interrompant sachant pertinament ce qu'elle allait dire ; cet enfant c'est le nôtre. Pas celui de l'Oracle. Pas celui de la prophétie. Pas celui des croyants, des autres habitants de la ville. Non, cet enfant c'est le tien, et le mien. Et nous allons l'élever comme il se doit, comme tous les bébés ; et certainement pas d'une autre manière parce qu'il sera plus tard l'Elu, l'unique, le seul… des discours comme ceux-là j'en ai suffisament entendus. Notre fils, quelque soit son avenir, aura une enfance normale, loin de tout ce qui concerne la prophétie. Il a le droit à une vie banale, il ira à l'école, et dans la même que tous les enfants du même âge ; où il apprendra les mêmes choses qu'eux, et en même temps. Je refuse catégoriquement que mon fils soit mis à l'écart la majeure partie de sa vie pour la simple raison que plus tard il sera le sauveur de l'humanité ».  
Il termina ces derniers mots avec un ton aigre, amère, ce qui donna à Trinity l'impression que son mari en avait plus qu'assez d'être l'idole de tous les citoyens de la ville. « Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
-Oui, parfaitement. Et j'approuve entièrement, je veux moi aussi qu'il ait un parcours comme n'importe quel gosse, sans être jugé différent dès le départ »  
La discussion close, la situation des choses était claire et nette pour les jeunes mariés. Il serait définitivement hors de question qu'il serait mis à part dès son plus jeune âge ; aucun des deux ne voulait mélanger la prophétie et la vie privée de leur fils. Faudra-t-il encore convaincre Morpheus du choix de l'ancien Elu.  
Connaissant son mentor, Trinity savait pertinament que son capitaine voudrait que le nouvel Elu suive une traitement spécial tout au long de sa jeunesse. Depuis la grossesse de Trin, la prophétie passait au second plan dans la vie de Neo et sa femme qui privilégiaient leur amour et leur bébé plus que le destin de héros que ce dernier aurait à porter sur ses épaules. Et puis Neo ne jugea pas utile d'informer son fils dès ses premières années de son avenir.  
  
« Commandant ? » Néo ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'on s'adressait à lui, peu habitué à cette nouvelle appelation. Néammoins il se retourna et aperçu Niobe qui l'appelait ainsi par amusement.  
Sur le même humour, il répondit : « Capitaine Niobe ?  
-Commandant, on vous demande au poste de commandement, vous aviez demandé à faire une petite réunion avec tous les capitaines au sujet du Hammer, dit-elle très solannellement  
-Je vois… être commandant nous ôte tout le loisir de la vie privée, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Trin ; J'arrive tout de suite, Capitaine. Merci de m'avoir appelé.  
-De rien mon Commandant », fit Niobe en étoufant un rire nerveux en considérant les manières de cette comédie absolument idiote Niobe partie, Trinity jeta un regard triste à son mari.  
« Et bien… quand tu auras fini, retrouve moi à l'hôpital d'accord ? Je vais voir Zee et Tank.  
-Sans problème, à tout à l'heure, ma tendre épouse ;  
-A tout à l'heure, cher mari » répondit-elle sur le même ton  
  
Néo s'éloigna, tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œils derrière lui pour observer Trinity qui prenait le chemin de l'hôpital. A peine quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, elle ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir très rapidement. Elle éprouvait enfin l'amusement des petites contractions qu'ont certaines femmes enceintes lors de leur début de grossesse.  
Cependant perturbée, elle prit place sur l'un des bancs du couloir qu'elle avait emprunté quelques pas avant. Elle pencha la tête et regarda son ventre, dont les rondeurs de femmes enceintes se faisaient encore discrètes. Elle l'éffleura de sa main, un geste bref, habituel, presque machinal. Mais là, ce fut comme si brusquement on la frappait en plein visage. Semblant arriver avec un élan considérable, des dizaines images en noir et blanc défilèrent à une vitesse imposante dans son esprit.  
Elle se voyait elle dans une salle d'hôpital. Gros plan sur son visage, apeuré, angoissé. Puis Neo, la regardant, son visage affichant une expression indescriptible, qui mélangeait la joie et la crainte. Elle voyait ensuite à nouveau son mari, de plus en plus près, penché sur l'épaule du médecin qui mettait au monde un tout petit bébé. De plus en plus rapprochées, les images semblaient presque former un court film sans couleur, et se succédaient avec une rapidité sans précédent. Alors, Trin voit un magnifique tableau de famille, Neo prenant dans ses bras le tout petit bébé, qu'il peut presque tenir dans sa main. On voit sur son visage la peur de lui faire du mal rien qu'en le berçant, une peur qui s'efface peut de temps après à en juger le sourire sur son visage à l'arrêt du cri aigu et perçant de l'enfant.  
A nouveau un gros plan, sur le bébé cette fois. Il sourit d'une innocence enfantine. C'est une fille.  
Les images se sont alors arrêtées. Aussi vite que lorsqu'elles étaient apparues d'ailleurs. Surprise par une telle vivacité, Trinity fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pendant les quelques secondes qui suivèrent la « vision ». Un flash, c'était ça oui, une sorte de flash, immédiat, rapide et incontrôlé.  
Presque terrorisée par cet éclair, Trinity ne parvenait pas à rythmer sa respiration sacadée qui l'empêchait de reprendre calmement ses esprits. Elle revoyait une à une ses images, son esprit essayant de les annalyser une à une sans y parvenir. Ca avait été si rapide que la plupart lui manquait, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment les apercevoir, encore moins les détailler. Elle avait bien reconnu les personnes qu'elle avait vu, mais les expressions de leurs visages l'effrayaient. Toutes ces images… un rude coup. La source en restait un mystère, que Trinity jugea vivement impossible à découvrir.  
Une fille. L'enfant qu'elle portait était une fille ! Trinity se crut un instant dans une impasse, ne sachant comment interpréter cette vision qui tournait à l'hallucination. C'était insensé. L'Elu ne pouvait pas être une fille, ca ne s'était jamais vu auparavant, c'était trop absurde pour être vrai. Néammoins, le doute persista chez la future mère, qui indécise préféra attendre une échographie pour s'assurer du sexe du bébé avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après de longues réflexions, Trinity se releva enfin, puis vite prise de vertiges elle ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir à nouveau. Encore engourdie, elle y resta une nouvelle fois dix minutes avant de se décider à se diriger vers l'hôpital pour rendre visite à son amie et son jeune fils. Elle décida de ne toucher mot à personne de l' « incident » survenu à l'instant, craignant sans doute qu'on la prendrait pour une folle. Elle n'avait aucun regret à ne rien dire à Neo puisqu'après tout il lui avait caché la perte de son premier enfant. Réaction enfantine typique, mais Trinity avait parfois besoin de ça pour se réconforter.  
Elle marcha lentement en direction de l'ascenseur qui la mènerait à l'étage de l'hôpital. Elle regardait le sol, comme si elle avait honte d'avoir eu un flash. Elle avança jusqu'à la sortie du couloir, où elle tomba par hasard sur Ghost, qui plongé dans ses pensées faisait un tour dans la ville avant de rentrer chez lui.  
« Tiens, salut Ghost !  
-Hey toi ! Comment ca va ?  
-Bien, oui bien…  
-Bien ? Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant, tu sembles… pensive  
-Oooh si si, ca va ; si tu savais, je crois même que j'ai rarement été aussi heureuse de ma vie !  
-C'est de l'ironie ?  
-Mais non !  
-Je t'assure pourtant que tu as l'air de penser exactement le contraire, dit-il tout en détaillant son visage à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qu'il y a. Il se passe quelque chose ?  
-Et bien… disons que dans des situations très heureuses on ne sait souvent pas trop quoi penser, je sais pas comment expliquer… à vrai dire c'est assez compliqué…  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Je peux te dire la bonne nouvelle si tu veux  
-Ah, à vrai dire je suis plutôt en quête de bonne nouvelles en ce moment justement… -Tu as des problèmes ?  
-Oh juste des détails… c'est personnel, ajouta-t-il. Bon alors, cette bonne nouvelle c'est quoi ? Je veux savoir, continue !  
-Bon, si tu insistes, mais souviens toi qu'on avait pour habitude de tout se dire avant, il ne faudrait pas que ca change tu sais ;  
-Oui, mais là ne t'en fais pas il n'y a rien d'important. Alors la bonne nouvelle ? Tu me fais attendre l  
-Et bien… Je suis… » elle semblait ne pas pouvoir trouver ses mots, pourtant si simple et peu originaux dans de telles situations.  
-Mariée ? Oui,ça je le savais, j'étais même là lors de ton mariage je te rappelle », dit Ghost en riant. Puis en retrouvant son sérieux : « Allez continue, tu es… ?  
-…enceinte », lâcha-t-elle précipitament. Un court silence se créa au beau milieu de la conversation, amenant ainsi une certaine gêne. Ne sachant comment réagir, Ghost se précipita vers elle et lui dit, le plus chaleureusement qu'il put, comme il avait toujours vu faire :  
« Je suis très très heureux pour toi Trin. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, c'est…c'est magnifique ! Toutes mes félicitations au passage aussi ;  
-Merci, articula-t-elle tout en souriant.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'a dit Neo ?  
-Il est très heureux, du moins je l'espère !  
-Ooh, je suis sur qu'il l'est ! Qui ne le serait pas à sa place d'ailleurs, dit-il plus pour lui même. C'est un garçon ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire ça fait pas longtemps on ne peut pas savoir encore, dit Trin en tentant de s'empêcher de penser au flash qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-Oui je vois, tu espères quoi ?  
-Honnêtement ça m'est égal tu sais, c'est notre enfant, une fille ou un garçon notre bonheur sera le même. Au fait, en parlant de bébé justement, j'allais voir Zee et Tank Jr à l'hôpital, tu m'accompagnes ?  
-Pas de problème, j'en viens mais j'ai rien de spécial à faire de toute facon.  
-Je te force pas hein, rentre si tu veux je crois que je saurais retrouver le chemin de l'hosto toute seule, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Non j'ai dit que je t'accompagnais, on y va ? »  
  
« Bonjour à tous. J'ai demandé à tous vous réunir aujourd'hui pour vous parler d'un point que je trouve important, et que je veux privilégier avant tout. D'après mes dernières expériences, nous avons manqué de vigilence et nous avons nettement négligé la sécurité dans les forces armées. Dorénavant, je veux que les vaisseaux soient doublement assurés, vérifiez une troisième fois s'il le faut mais il est hors de question qu'on me dise qu'il y a eu un accident sur l'un des vaisseaux pendant une mission. Je tiens à limiter tout événement néfaste et nuisible à quiconque ; et j'exige à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun incident comme celui qui a failli causer la mort de Trinity. Et je tiens également à préciser que si quelque chose se produit, les responsables seront punis. Inutile de dire que les santions seront sévères et pourront aller jusqu'à l'exclusion de l'armée sans retour possible. Que tous les capitaines, à l'aide de leur équipage s'il le faut, inspectent leur vaisseau respectif. Et ce, à chaque fois qu'un vaisseau s'apprête à quitter le quai. Vous pouvez commencer les travaux dès maintenant, plus vite les vaisseaux seront entièrement retapés, mieux ce sera. Mais vite ne veut pas dire qu'il faut laisser la sécurité de côté, ne méprisez pas la réparation et la sureté qui seront les éléments les plus importants par la suite. Comprenez bien que j'attache énormément d'importance sur ces points là, et que j'espère ne pas devoir les répéter. Je veux que ce soit clair, et pour tout le monde »  
  
Neo se rassis, après avoir parlé d'un air grave devant l'assemblée de tous les capitaines réunis. Le conseil avait également tenu à être présent, et semblait ne pas regretter le choix du nouveau chef des armées. Après un vif mouvement d'approbation de la part des capitaines, Neo déclara la courte réunion terminée ; il avait hâte de sortir d'ici pour enfin rejoindre Trinity. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea à l'hôpital de la ville. Il avait tellement de fois pris ce chemin pour aller voir Trin qu'il connaissait la route par cœur. Il fut heureux pour une fois de s'y rendre à la maternité et non pas aux soins intensifs… Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Zee alongée sur le lit blanc, qui riait en regardant Trinity bercer le petit Tank pour l'empêcher de pleurer ; Ghost regardait aussi la scène, amusé. Neo entra par la porte entre-ouverte, immédiatement tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Neo !  
-Salut Zee, alors comment tu vas ?  
-Bien, comme tu peux le voir. Regarde comme il est petit, dit-elle à Neo en reprenant Tank dans ses bras. Je l'aime déjà tant si vous saviez ;  
-Oui, il est vraiment adorable Zee, admit Ghost ;  
-Tout, tout petit, ajouta le le nouveau commandant. Au fait Link n'est pas là ? -Il vient de partir, il reviendra dans quelques temps, soupira la jeune mère. En fait, Morpheus est venu le chercher après une réunion des capitaines, avoua-t-elle avec regret  
-Neo, tu étais à cette réunion ? demanda Trin  
-… Oui. J'ai dit que je voulais que les vaisseaux soient retapés et sécurisés mais je ne voulais pas que Link aille travailler alors que tu viens d'accoucher. Je vais le faire rappeler, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Merci Neo, lui dit Zee d'un air reconnaissant. Sur ce, une infirmière arriva prétendant qu'il était temps d'alimenter l'enfant et que c'était la fin des heures des visites.  
« Bon je crois qu'on va y aller nous, dit Trin en regardant son époux,  
-Oui, on repassera demain, ajouta Neo  
-Avec plaisir, je suis obligée de rester ici encore cinq jours, j'espère avoir de la visite !  
-Ne t'en fais pas on viendra envahir ta petite chambre et bientôt tu prieras pour qu'on sorte le plus vite possible d'ici, l'assura Trin en rigolant.  
-O.K., on verra bien ; bye ! »  
  
Retournés chez eux, Trin et Neo étaient fatigués par la longue journée qui venait de s'achever.  
« Tu sais j'y pensais, on devrait faire une lune de miel, ça se fait en général quand on se marie, annonça Trin d'un air amusé ;  
-Une lune de miel?  
-Petite j'ai toujours rêvé de ça, c'est comme… je sais pas, une utopie de gamine sûrement. murmura-t-elle  
-Je comprends bien mais là… à part un séjour dans la Matrice je ne vois guère ce que je pourrais bien t'offrir  
-Ce serait marrant tu me diras ;  
-Marrant mais… trop dangereux. T'imagine s'il arrive quelque chose ?  
-On a toujours vécu dans le danger… puis ce ne sera que pour quelques jours. Je peux vraiment pas te convaincre ?  
-C'est vrai que c'est tentant… mais en plus avec le bébé…je ne sais pas quoi dire ; je crains le pire pour ce genre de situation. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie une fois de plus tu comprends ? Surtout maintenant que tu es enceinte, c'est impossible.  
-Mais regarde, tu veux vraiment rester ici, dans cette ville pour fêter notre mariage ? C'est… je sais pas comment dire…disons que ca ne s'adapte que très moyennement pour une lune de miel… déjà qu'on va y passer le restant de nos jours…  
-Tu as raison.  
-Alors ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ?  
-Hum… laisse moi y réfléchir… » lui dit-il pour la taquiner, tout en étant d'accord d'accorder à sa jeune épouse un voyage dans la Matrice pour leurs noces. Il se rapprocha d'elle et tendit son bras pour caresser de sa main son ventre pour tenter sentir l'enfant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un embryon. Il allait effleurer de ses doigts la peau de teint porcelaine de sa femme lorsqu'il se sentit frappé brusquement par une force invisible qui l'empêcha ne serait ce que de frôler l'adbomen de Trin.  
Un instant, son esprit s'était comme égaré, séparé de son corps. Durant la seconde d'après, une quantité incroyable de symboles s'incrivirent en masse dans ses pensées. Des idées, des visions, des sortes de représentations de ses pires cauchemars. Elles se bousculaient dans sa raison, et semblaient lui chuchoter des phrases imperceptibles. Neo ne savait plus auxquelles se fier, perdu parmis la foule d'image qui lui envahissaient maintenant son âme.  
Il voit alors l'Oracle qui le dévisageait l'air étonné, avant d'être recouverte par une sombre lueur qui la fit entièrement disparaître. Ensuite, il aperçoit Smith, qui semble de moquer en riant aux éclats, d'un rire noir, sombre, presque grave. Des sentinelles s'infiltrent alors embrumant ainsi toute image encore claire dans sa mémoire. Une invasion de machines, de programme venus s'emparer de quelque chose qu'il ignore encore.  
Puis Neo perçoit un cri, net, strident, un hurlement de frayeur. C'est Trinity. Mais il est incapable de bouger, de faire quoique ce soit. Il reste alors incapable, figé, contre son gré ; il est impuissant, et se sent si faible qu'un rien l'accablerait. Il ne peut rien faire, juste contempler ce qu'il se passe, le malheur qui se répend tour à tour autour de lui, malgré ses cris et ses pleurs.  
Pris de panique, Neo recula d'un geste rapide de sa jeune épouse, allarmé, presque tremblant de peur après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il retrouvait à peu près ses esprits, tout en essayant de cacher ses émotions. Un avertissement, ce n'était qu'un appel qui avait pour but de l'avertir sur ce qui se passerait s'il allait dans la Matrice avec Trin et son bébé.  
Une sorte de vision, comme il avait vu tant de fois dans les films de science-fiction qu'il avait pour habitude d'aller voir tous les vendredis soirs lorsqu'il était encore branché. Des dizaines d'images fulgurantes à la suite, noires, angoissantes, tel un flash ou un éclair, une illusion grave et sinistre qui venait de s'abattre sur lui aujourd'hui.  
« Neo ? Est ce que ça va ? »  
  
A suivre... 


	27. 6e sens 7e version

Episode 26 by Little Redqueen  
  
6e sens, 7e version  
  
« Néo ? » reprit Trinity en quête d'une réponse imminente.  
  
L'écart précipité de ce dernier lui avait provoqué une peur aussi forte que subite. Elle reconnaissait facilement l'expression de son visage décomposé, les muscles saillant sous sa peau, les yeux hagards et vitreux. Elle se revoyait parfaitement dans l'habitacle concis de leur chambre dans le Neb, elle, luttant pour lui faire retrouver son calme et lui essayant en vain de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées encore imprégnées de ses rêves prémonitoires. Elle ne pouvait, en ces temps, comprendre l'impact que représentaient ces images mais maintenant alors qu'elle-même avait été victime de ces visions, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait qu'elle et son mari étaient en proie à des phénomènes qu'ils ne pouvaient encore expliquer, aussi beaux mais aussi terrifiants furent-ils.  
  
Néo s'était juré un jour que plus jamais il ne laisserait de telles choses venir gâcher son avenir ou ses propres choix, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : que cela vienne de Trinity, de lui-même ou bien des deux, incarnés en leur futur enfant, ces flashs ne pouvaient être que de mauvaises augures. Une foule de question envahit alors cet homme : d'où venaient ces images, que voulait-on de lui à travers elle et surtout pourquoi un tel don lui revenait après plusieurs mois passés sans qu'aucun phénomène de ce genre ne se soit produit.  
Pour la troisième fois consécutive, Trinity renouvela son appel que seul un regard perdu et désemparé lui répondit. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir car, aux vues de l'état de son mari celui-ci ne tarderait pas à finir étaler sur le sol froid et dur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Néo, Réponds moi bon sang !! » Elle-même fut surprise du ton autoritaire et légèrement paniqué que sa voix avait prise mais elle mit ça rapidement sur le compte des émotions de la journée et se concentra toute entière sur Néo.  
Enfin elle perçut sa voix encore chargée de l'émotion des instants passés.  
« Tu ne dois pas y aller, quoique il arrive promet moi de ne pas aller dans la matrice, de ne pas y retourner... s'il te plait » Sa voix était rauque et profonde pesant chacun de ses mots comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Même si cette phrase avait un goût de déjà vu, elle ne savait que trop bien le risque qu'elle comportait si elle lui désobéissait.  
« Qu'est qu'il s'est passé, tu as vu quelque chose Néo ?? Je t'en prie dis le moi.  
- Ca recommence, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, ça recommence mais c'est différent. C'est plus dense, plus fort, plus intense, ça en est presque douloureux.  
- Tu vois des images c'est ça, comme un film où l'on ne pourrait arrêter la bande, ça te submerge, tu luttes contre mais ça t'emporte, tu luttes encore et encore mais c'est impossible, et finalement tu reprends conscience et tu réalises que c'est une chimère aussi éphémère qu'irréel .  
- Trin comment est-ce que tu .  
- J'ai eu ce même genre de chose il n'y a pas plus longtemps que cet après-midi, avoua-t-elle presque avec honte. J'ai cru à un rêve éveillé à une hallucination mais maintenant que je nous vois, victime du même mal je me dis que ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.  
- Qu'est ce que tu y as vu Trin ?  
- J'hésite à te le dire, dit-elle en étouffant un rire nerveux, j'y ai vu la ...naissance de notre enfant, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- oh Trinity, souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et ... garçon ou fille ? Se permit-il de demander afin de dissiper chez sa femme la frayeur qu'il ressentait encore en lui.  
- Je te fais la surprise, susurra-t-elle. Mais toi, qu'as tu vu ? Néo, j'ai besoin de savoir.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien d'important mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas retourner dans la matrice.  
- Mais.  
- Ne me pose pas de questions, je t'en prie, tu sauras ce qu'il y a à savoir en temps voulu.  
- D'accord, je me résigne mais s'il te plait, fais attention et n'oublies pas que tu as toujours été à mes côtés, alors je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'être pour toi.  
- Concentre-toi sur notre enfant, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- Je te le promets... de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire d'autre.  
- Alors je vais te montrer ce qu'on peut faire en attendant cette lune de miel dans un autre endroit, murmura-t-il pour cette fois enlever en Trinity toute forme d'appréhension et c'est dans les bras de son mari qu'elle retrouva la sérénité, ne serais-ce que temporairement. Néo, quand à lui, ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit, ressassant les images qu'il lui était apparu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le lendemain, habitude qu'il avait prise plusieurs mois auparavant.  
  
Quelques semaines passées, les fonctions qui incombaient à Néo ne lui laissèrent que peu de répit, malgré ses craintes l'affectant encore. Ce n'est que quand l'équipage de feu le Logos se présenta à lui qu'il se remémora les images qui l'avaient hanté, mais ceci ne devait en rien altérer son objectivité.  
  
- Les dernières retouches sur mon nouveau vaisseau son bientôt terminées !! Tes ordres se sont avérés très efficaces, je t'en remercie Néo. On va bientôt pouvoir repartir en mission.  
- Justement si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerais qu'on en parle dans mon bureau.  
- Dans ton bureau, oh oh Néo qu'est ce que tu nous cache !! lança Sparks.  
  
Autant exaspérés qu'amusés par l'attitude de l'opérateur, tout le monde suivit l'ancien Elu dans son nouveau bureau. Visiblement celui-ci était en grande rénovation d'après toutes les caisses et autres objets jonchant le sol et le bureau. Malgré ce désordre, tous purent prendre place. Ghost prit le premier la parole.  
  
- Néo, je ne te cache pas que si je te presse pour faire cette mission, c'est dans un but urgent. Avant le trêve, j'étais en contact avec une jeune fille nommée Betty. Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle mais j'ai une réelle appréhension en ce qui concerne son avenir. Nous avons perdu le contact et j'ai vraiment hâte de libérer de nouveaux esprits. Cela me manque énormément et je suis sur que toi aussi ça te manque : sentir cette flèche d'acier pénétrer dans ta nuque, sentir l'adrénaline monté en toi, pouvoir maîtriser les éléments et se sentir de nouveau utile.  
- C'est sûr que dit de cette manière, on ne peut que te donner l'avantage, soupira Néo  
- Je me vois dans l'obligation d'appuyer Ghost, reprit Niobe, nous avons tous besoin de reprendre nos fonctions. On a besoin d'action, bon sang !  
- Et tu crois qu'avec ces termes tu vas nous aider, commenta son opérateur.  
- Il n'a pas tort, confirma Néo.  
- Mais tu vas nous donner raison, est-ce que j'ai tort, insista-t-elle - Tu n'as pas tort et je vous autorise à partir en mission. Mais ce n'est pas sans appréhension vous le savez. Je vous conseille la plus grande prudence et je compte sur vous pour ne provoquer aucun incident qui serait nocif pour la paix ou pour vous-même.  
- Tu nous connais pourtant, ironisa Niobe - Justement, soupira son commandant en les voyant s'éloigner vers les entrepôts où de grands travaux s'achevaient afin de mettre en application les derniers ordres du nouveau commandant.  
  
A plusieurs kilomètres déjà de la dernière ville humaine le vaisseau était en recherche d'un bon emplacement pour transmettre. Aventure encore plus ardue depuis la trêve annoncée. Depuis plus de deux heures, Sparks s'efforçait de trouver un lieu propice, en vain. Niobe qui, de nature, n'était guère patience voyait en Ghost un rival de taille. Celui-ci ne tenait en effet pas en place et ne cessait de harceler son opérateur.  
  
- Si tu continues Ghost je t'enfoncerai la point de connexion dans autre chose que ta nuque !  
- Je suis désolé, Sparks  
- Tu m'a l'air bien nerveux... y aurait-il autre chose que de la surveillance entre vous deux ?  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? j'ai toujours été professionnel.  
- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ... bourreau des cœurs !  
- Je préfère m'en aller que d'entendre ces inepties.  
- Tu fuis, Ghost !! Et moi au lieu de parler je ferrais mieux de m'activer, allez petite cachette où es-tu ??  
  
Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il trouva l'emplacement idéal pour transmettre. C'est ainsi que, peu de temps après, Ghost et son capitaine se retrouvèrent avec nostalgie au sein de la matrice.  
  
- Ca faisait longtemps n'est ce pas, dit-elle  
- Trop longtemps... Je me mets en contact avec elle dès maintenant  
- Fais ton boulot moi je te protège  
- Quel gage de sécurité !!  
  
Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il réussit à entrer en contact avec elle mais après plusieurs heures qui parurent une éternité à Niobe en mal d'action, il se leva précipitamment, et courut en direction de la sortie.  
  
- Ghost, attends !! qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- On a pas le temps Niobe, ils vont l'avoir si on ne fait rien.  
- Ils l'ont découvert ?  
- Je n'en sais rien mais la connexion a soudain coupée.  
- D'accord, je vois le topo, allez on file je prends le volant. Où est-ce que je dois me rendre ?  
- A l'orphelinat principal.  
- Elle est orpheline ? je ne le savais pas.  
- Moi non plus, elle l'est devenue depuis peu. Juste après notre dernière conversation d'ailleurs, elle doutait et ne voulait plus être libérée. Elle voulait aller contre son destin et elle a obligé ses parents à partir dans leur maison de vacances. Elle voulait y réfléchir à son avenir, ils ont accepté et l'improbable s'est produit. Ils ont eu un accident pendant le trajet de retour. Ils sont tous les deux morts mais Betty s'est retrouvée aveugle. Elle a ainsi développée une sorte de sixième sens, qui lui permet de décrypter la matrice, un peu dans le même genre que Néo. Elle s'est ainsi rendue compte de la véracité de mes paroles, alors que je la perdais peut-être pour toujours.  
- La vie est quand même bien faite... oui, un jour tu m'as dit : « On rencontre sa destinée souvent par des chemins que l'on prend pour l'éviter. » mais dans tous les cas, son don pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité.  
- Pour sur, en tout cas je t'en supplie dépêche toi.  
- Si tu le prends comme ça...  
  
Niobe accéléra donc ce qui fit réaliser à Ghost que l'absence réelle d'estomac à cet instant lui était d'une grande utilité.  
Arrivés à proximité de l'orphelinat, il trouvèrent la jeune fille sous la pluie, trempée jusqu'aux os, les yeux hagards et teint d'une peur immense. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Betty fit un violent écart dans un réflexe de protection. Une chose était sûre, quoique cette jeune fille ait pu percevoir, elle était d'une grande horreur. Ce ne fut pas sans mal que Ghost l'a convainquit de son identité. Elle put alors se libérer de son mutisme et articuler difficilement :  
  
- Il arrive  
- Qui ?? Betty, je t'en prie nous n'avons pas le temps  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant : le code est différent cette fois !!  
  
A suivre... 


	28. valses hesitations

Episode 27 par TLN "Valses hésitations"  
  
Chargeant son arme comme il l'a toujours fait, Ghost pressent que cette fois çi, le danger qu'il pensait prevenir par le passé est bel est bien present, proche. Sans savoir pourquoi, lui même le sent s'infiltrer au creux de son âme, un mal que rien ne semble pouvoir réprimer. Aussi, il se presse d'empoigner Betty qu'il installe sur la banquette arrière de la voiture avant de faire signe à Niobe:  
- Démarre.  
- Dis moi au moins ce qui se passe.  
Ferme et insistant comme il ne l'avait certainement jamais été avec son capitaine, il appuie sur l'accelerateur, lui ecrasant le pied par la même. Apres un cri provoqué d'avantage par l'étonnement que par la douleur, Niobe tente de controler le vehicule parti en trombe sans qu'elle n'ai pu le réaliser. Regard de tueur, lèvres pincées, elle garde le silence pour conserver le calme qu'elle se sait sur le point de perdre pour avoir été traitée de la sorte par son second.  
  
Au loin; l'endroit qu'ils viennent de quitter est bientot rejoint par une berline sombre, garée proche de l'endroit où subsiste une trace du passage de Betty, un mouchoir flottant au milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Un homme en descend, fixant le morceau de tissu blanc avec un calme perturbant.  
- Ils reviennent. Je vous attends Mr Anderson...  
  
Dans la voiture, les deux rebelles n'ont pas échangé un mot depuis le rapt supposé de Betty, pourtant, l'incomprehension de Niobe fini par l'obliger à rompre le silence:  
- Bon, ça suffit, pourquoi est-ce que tu as jugé necessaire de martyriser mon pied alors que même Sparks n'a detecté aucune activité suspecte?  
- Une intuition...  
Venant de l'âme romantique de Ghost, une telle excentricité, comme elle se plait a surnommer chacun des actes commis par quelqun sans en avoir pesé une à une, les conséquence au préalable; n'est pas surprenante. Cela dit, elle ne lui avait jamais vu un tel emportement, comme si, leur vie en dépendait. A travers leur guerre, leurs blessures, et les dangers enccourus durant la moitié de leur vie, non jamais, elle n'avait eu de lui l'image de quelqun agissant dans l'urgence. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle ne peut qu'empreinter le chemin des sarcasmes:  
- Une intuition... rien que ça. Demande confirmation.  
Souriant comme toujours face à l'attitude concise de son amie, il sort son téléphone et joint leur opérateur, sachant déjà de quelles autres sortes de sarcasmes il risque d'hériter:  
- Opérateur.  
- Sparks, c'est moi. Je voudra...  
- Je sais.  
Pourtant, le ton de ce dernier semble être plus serieux que jamais, peut être même trop au gout de Ghost qui aurait esperé avoir eu tort. Il n'ajoute rien, se contentant d'attendre des explications:  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prevenir.Vous lui avez échappé de peu.  
- Echappé à qui?  
- La dernière fois que j'ai vu le fluide dans cet état, c'était dû à la presence de Smith. Je suis près à parier que c'était lui.  
Il avait esperé tout sauf ça, des agents, une brigade d'intervention, mais pas lui... pas la preuve que rien n'était terminé. Son visage fermé, il tente de ne pas laisser Niobe penser quoi que ce soit de la situation, l'expectative laissant au commandement un répit qu'il ne veut pas rompre. Mais Sparks prends une initiative le privant de tout choix:  
- Il faut prevenir Zion tout de suite. Cette information doit etre transmise à Neo, je me trompe? Cette histoire de lien... d'équation, ou peut importe ce que je n'ai pas comprit dans tout ce charabia... je pense qu'il voudra savoir.  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sparks... les problèmes que ça risque d'engendrer pourraient faire beaucoup trop de mal.  
- Tu connais le réglement. Toute information susceptible d'influencer le cours des opérations militaires doit être communiquée au haut commandement de l'armée de Zion. Tout manquement au devoir sera punis par la révocation et une peine d'enfermement de 6 mois.  
Presque excedé par ce zèle, Ghost se retient de lui couper la parole, sachant que là encore son capitaine observe le moindre de ses gestes. Puis; réalisant qu'il en a déjà trop dit et qu'elle est loin d'être dupe, il s'adresse à elle:  
- Sparks a observé l'apparition de quelqun que nous ne pensions pas revoir. S'il pense, que nous devrions avertir Neo, je pense au contraire, qu'il vaut mieux garder cette information sous silence. Trinity termine son 4e mois de grossesses, elle est vulnerable et je sais que.  
Incredule, Niobe l'interrompt:  
- De qui tu parles?  
- De Smith.  
Jusque la discrete, Betty se rapproche de l'avant du vehicule pour prendre part à la conversation:  
- Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai vu?  
Ghost acquiese avec un sourire, tentative de réconfort, ponctuant son geste. Mais il sait que ses efforts seront vains, Niobe n'ayant que rarement privilegié l'aspect personnel lorsque la guerre était en jeu. Seulement aujourd'hui quelle guerre? Ils étaient à bord du seul vaisseau remit en état de marche et suffisamment securisé pour ne pas tomber en ruine, et cette mission n'était qu'une tentative isolée, pas une déclaration de fin de trêve. Même Roland, pourtant capitaine de ce fameux Hammer reparti au front, n'avait pas desiré prendre part à cela. Restant à Zion pour profiter de sa famille. Il sait qu'il a été l'instigateur de ce départ insensé, mais sa raison était légitime, et à ses yeux ne representait pas la porte ouverte vers de nouveaux conflits, il ne voulait que... sauver Betty. Pas anéantir le calme qui avait fini par reigner dans l'existence de sa meilleure amie... pourtant.  
- Smith? Le "Smith", Smith?  
Est-ce qu'elle tente de se convaincre elle même de la veracité des faits ou bien est-ce qu'elle ne réalise pas le serieux de la situation, Ghost ne parvient pas à en juger avant que le reste de leur échange ne soit terminé.  
- Oui, ce Smith. Et tu sais ce que ça implique pour Neo... tu sais ce qu'il va vouloir faire. Il ne faut pas... vraiment pas le lui dire.  
- Tu fais ça pour lui ou pour Trinity?  
Il soupire, sachant très bien où elle veut en venir avec cette allusion un rien deplacée. Mais pourtant ici, il pense à tout sauf à ses sentiments personnels, non ici, tout ce qui le perturbe c'est l'eventualité d'une perte d'équilibre dans la vie de ceux qui ont souffert plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, au prix d'une prophétie qu'on leur a imposé.  
- Je fais ça pour eux. Ils sont mariés depuis a peine deux mois, il reste a Zion, et elle peut vivre sa grossesse sans craindre chaque minute d'apprendre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose a son mari. Je ne veux pas être la cause d'une nouvelle ruine.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de quoi que ce soit d'autre que ton devoir Ghost. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu sais qu'il faut le mettre au courant. Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'a toi, mais au pire des cas, pense que nous pourrons tenter de l'influencer dans ses decisions a venir.  
Second soupir, pourquoi s'attendait-il a cette reponse, eternelle rengaine du devoir militaire dans un monde où reigne un chaos qu'aucun commandement ne saurait reglementer... qu'importe, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il s'adresse donc à nouveau à Sparks:  
- Previens Zion. Et prepare le signal pour Betty, nous sommes presque arrivés.  
  
- Je ne devrais pas être chargé de ça.  
Légèrement irrité pour une raison qu'ignorent chacun de ses collaborateurs, Neo lance sur un coin de son bureau un dossier dont l'epaisseur est pour lui synonyme de contrainte alors qu'il ne souhaite que quitter l'endroit au plus vite. Cela faisait plusieurs jours dejà que le Hammer était parti et les nouvelles pour le moins sparodiques n'avait pour effet que de renforcer son enervement.  
- L'ancien commandant....  
- Si les methodes de Lock vous conviennent d'avantage que les miennes, demandez ma révocation.  
Loin d'être ironique, il semble qu'il n'attende que cela, qu'on lui retire ce cadeau empoisonné, accepté pour mieux controler ce qu'il sait desormais être hors de controle. Son second n'osant pas répondre à cette provocation, le silence s'installe, et, n'est rompu qu'a l'arrivé de l'un des lieutenants, nouvelle recrue de l'armée vouant une admiration sans borne au sauveur déchu.  
- Commandant, un appel du Hammer. Classé prioritaire.  
Il ne demande pas d'avantage de détails avant de se precipiter hors de son bureau, rejoignant le poste de commandement avec hâte et saisissant le microphone posé au milieu d'un vaste chantier, les travaux de rénovation n'ayant pas encore touché à une fin ni proche, ni lointaine.   
- Sparks, c'est moi, qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Mine dépitée de l'opérateur affichée sur l'un des écrans devant lequels il se trouve, Neo sait qu'il ne s'agira pas d'un appel de routine, il sait... que ses cauchemars réccurrents réapparus depuis peu n'étaient que destinés à le prevenir d'un danger auquel il allait devoir faire face.  
- Ghost et Niobe sont partis à la recherche du potentiel. Tout s'est déroulé comme prevu, le signal est lancé, ils sont en place. Mais... il s'est passé quelquechose d'anormal pendant leur descente.  
- Quoi?  
- Une apparition. Enfin une, réapparition, serait plus juste.  
Le seul terme employé fait comprendre à l'ancien élu qu'une connexion qui aura causé sa perte et celle de sa femme était sur le point de renaitre. Si elle avait jamais cessé d'exister.  
La machoire serrée, il n'ose pas poser la question, il n'ose pas regarder vers un avenir auquel il n'échappera pas. Aussi Sparks s'en charge pour lui:  
- ...Aucun de nous n'a comprit pourquoi, ou comment, mais il était là. Betty, le potentiel, à vu une modification dans le code et Ghost a fait le rapprochement.  
- Smith...  
Un murmure presque, par crainte de devoir à nouveau prononcer le nom de celui qui n'était rien d'autre que lui même, entité maléfique personnifiant ce qu'il avait crée en se réalisant; naissance, vie, mort... et renaissance. Si deux des trois avaient survecu dans un but précis, le dernier se devait de revenir à son tour hanter les consciences, être père d'un nouveau conflit, dont une nouvelle âme innocente allait être le centre. Cette âme dont Neo était le père, et qui n'était pas encore au monde.  
- Je croyais que tu l'avais éliminé?  
- Comme il m'a éliminé.  
N'ayant plus aucun doute conscernant ses visions, leur but, son futur et celui de ses pairs. Il ne subsiste à ses yeux qu'une interrogation... qu'est ce qu'il attends, qu'est ce qu'il cherche, éspère? Est ce qu'il sait quel sera le destin du nouvel élu?  
- ... Tu as vu ce qu'il voulait?  
- Non, aucune idée. Mais je l'ai tracé... un détail pas clair est apparu.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
- Basiquement son code est inchangé, il fait parti de la caste des agents, mais... il y a une deformation du fluide dûe à sa presence. Comme s'il pouvait encore, modifier certains paramètres.  
Se gardant de repondre durant quelques secondes, Neo commence à laisser la curiosité l'envahir, son désir de retourner au front se faisant de plus en plus pressant. Son besoin de savoir si lui aussi pourrait avoir conservé quelques capacitées au sein de la matrice, ou si le nouveau lien crée ne l'est qu'entre son enfant et Smith, lui serrant la poitrine avec violence.  
- Bon... Sparks, écoute moi. Dès que vous aurez débranché le potentiel, je veux que vous retourniez à Zion, nous allons constituer un nouvel équipage.  
- Bien commandant, j'informe le capitaine Niobe de votre decision immédiatement.  
La communication terminée, le commandant, tourne le regard vers ses lieutenants, ayant tous peine à croire ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Celui qui pronait la paix, et l'attente contre la précipitation de Lock, venait de modifier sa politique toute entière pour des raisons personnelles. Des raisons qui, ils l'ignorent, sont reliables à leur propre existence. Mais... la seule pensée l'habitant pourtant à cet instant, conscerne sa femme. Comment va-t-il lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille...  
  
Passant le plus clair de son temps chez Zee, Trinity observe, écoute et s'impregne de tout ce qui pourra faire d'elle une mère digne de ce nom. Son ventre dont les rondeurs ne peuvent plus dissimuler l'évidence d'un évènement qu'elle attend avec impatience. Si elle n'a toujours pas avoué à son mari le fruit de sa vision, elle a beaucoup de mal à le cacher lors de ses échanges avec Zee, la questionnant sans répit à propos des moindres details conscernant l'avancée de sa grossesse. Tellement de mal qu'elle fini par capituler, abordant le sujet sous couvert d'une excuse aux allures de révélation:  
- Je pensais, vu le nombre de choses que j'ai à faire ces jours çi... à choisir un prenom. Neo n'a pas le temps, il n'est jamais la. Alors, j'ai commencé à chercher et, j'ai trouvé quelquechose qui me plait vraiment.  
- Mais encore!  
- Maya... en hébreux ça signifie source. Je pense que ça convient parfaitement à ce que notre fille représente. Pas, pour des raisons prophétiques ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais... parce qu'elle est tout ce qui nous a amené à vivre.  
- Stop, stop, stop. Une seconde. J'ai bien entendu fille?  
Le silence, accompagné d'un sourire, et:  
- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps?  
Hésitant à avouer la provenance de cette certitude, par peur de passer pour une folle, ou une illuminée, et sachant combien Zee pouvait aborer les extravagances qu'elle considérait comme seules specialités de Morpheus; elle considère la question un instant, avant de répondre:  
- Depuis la première échographie. Personne n'est au courant, tu es la seule. Je compte sur toi pour garder le silence.  
- Ne t'en fais pas.  
Riant comme une adolescente se voyant confier un secret brulant par l'une de ses camarades, Zee, berçant son fils dans l'espoir de le voir enfin s'endormir, a du mal à conserver son calme tant la nouvelle est excitante à ses yeux:  
- Tu devrais le dire à Neo, il serait heureux de savoir.  
- Pour ça, il faudrait que je le vois plus de dix minutes d'affilée. Ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis que Niobe a eu la bonne idée de repartir au front.  
La veritable raison ne réside pas entièrement dans ce fait, même si ce travail qu'elle lui a permi obtenir n'a pas toujours aidé leur couple à fonctionner comme il le devrait. Son esprit romantique lui jouant des tours, elle espère lui faire ce qu'elle considère comme l'une des seules surprises offertes par la vie, l'arrivée de cet enfant qu'ils n'esperaient plus, cette petite fille, contenant encore une part de mystère pour lui.  
- J'ai connu ça, crois moi. Surtout ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne l'incrimine pas. Je pense qu'il souffre assez de la situation.  
- Je sais...  
Destinée, ou hasard, c'est sur un soupir de Trin qu'un premier coup est donné contre la porte d'entrée, Zee ouvrant avant que le second ne risque de mettre le petit Tank dans un état de nerfs comparable au sien.  
- Neo, entre.  
Heureuse de voir son mari durant quelques secondes, l'apparente préoccupation de ce dernier amène son sourire à se fâner, lui communiquant son angoisse par un simple regard.  
- Trinity, il faut que je te parle.  
- Quoi? Quelque chose est arrivé à Niobe? A Ghost?  
- Non, viens avec moi.  
Et l'aidant à se lever, il quitte l'endroit aussi rapidement qu'il y est entré, accompagné de sa femme qui dans l'incomprehension la plus complète, ne cherche pas à discuter les raisons de cet acte. Restée seule, Zee tente de ne pas céder à la panique flottant encore dans l'air, et à laquelle son fils vient de succomber, pleurant.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu me fais peur.  
- Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas... c'est juste.  
A peine la porte de leur apartement passée, la gène fait place à l'empressement, et la peur qui l'habitait à l'idée de révéler ses projets le paralyse, souffle glacial le long de sa moelle épinière. Sensible au plus haut point, et pour des raisons moins hormonales qu'intuitives, Trinity pense déjà au pire, et peut être ne se trompe-t-elle pas...  
- Juste quoi? Parle moi.  
- Trinity... j'ai quelque chose a te dire. Quelque chose que tu dois comprendre.  
Une atroce sensation de déjà vu la paralysant à son tour, elle se rebelle de toutes ses forces contre l'eventualité d'un retour dans le passé par la simple force des mots.  
- Non... non, pas question que tu commences ta phrase comme ça. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, nous avons vécu un enfer; je ne laisserais pas ça se reproduire.  
Posant instinctivement ses mains contre son ventre, elle quitte l'entrée pour rejoindre la cuisine, le bousculant au passage. Si son attitude l'oblige à demeurer statique pendant un moment, décontenancé; lorsqu'il la rejoint, il la voit faire des allées et venues, une tasse serrée entre ses doigts et l'attendant sans doute pour obtenir des explications.  
- Calme toi, c'est mauvais pour...  
A peine entame-t-il sa phrase qu'elle l'oblige à se taire, stoppant sa marche et pointant son doigt dans sa direction:  
- Tu n'as pas à me d'ordre à me donner. Je sais qu'il se passe quelquechose, ça fait des semaines que tu agis bizarrement. Maintenant tu peux me mentir, tu peux te murer dans le silence, ou bien pour une fois, être honnête, mais je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de comprendre quelquechose que je n'aurais que deviné.  
Sachant qu'elle a raison, comme souvent; il se contente d'acquiser, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table et fixant le sol avant... d'être honnête:  
- Je vais retourner en mission dans la matrice.  
Pas une protestation, mais un cri dès la verité exposée:  
- Quoi?!  
- Je t'en prie, calme toi...  
Prise de vertiges, elle a tout juste le temps de saisir une chaise avant de s'écrouler. Biensur il accourt, se retrouvant agenouillé auprès d'elle, effrayé:  
- Trin, regarde moi, ca va?  
Elle le regarde à peine, sa main droite dessinant quelques cercles contre sa tempe, tentant de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Jouant sur l'ironie:  
- Oui... mon mari, vient juste de me dire qu'il voulait me laisser pour, aller se faire tuer. Je vais très bien.  
- Laisses moi au moins te donner mes raisons.  
- Tes raisons je les connais Neo. Tu dors mal, tu ne manges plus, tu es préoccupé. Ca n'était pas une simple vision, tes cauchemars ont recommencé. Et si tu ne veux pas que moi, je retourne dans la matrice, c'est parce que ça me conscerne. Je me trompe?  
- Non.  
Si un mois avant cela, l'idée de repartir avec lui dans la matrice, non pas en prospection mais dans l'annonymat, lui avait effleuré l'esprit; le retour des visions de son mari l'avait guérie de toute envie de risque à jamais, sachant que les mises en gardes de l'oracle venaient certainement de trouver leur sens dans ces mauvais rêves. Un détail qu'elle avait n'avait pas partagé avec lui... avant cet instant:  
- L'oracle, m'a prévenue. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas retourner dans la matrice quand je serais enceinte. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a répondu que personne ne serait là pour me proteger. Est-ce que... c'est ce que tu vois?  
Ayant retrouvé le calme qui fait défaut à Neo, Trinity se pose désormais en protectrice, le libérant de ses peurs, sans doute dans l'espoir de le raisonner ensuite...  
- Nous sommes trois, Trin. Je suis toi, il est moi... si, je vois quelquechose t'arriver, il est là. Si j'ai peur qu'on s'en prenne à notre enfant, il est toujours là. C'est pour ça que je dois y retourner, je dois savoir.  
Sans avoir comprit un traitre mot de l'essai pour le moins métaphorique de l'ancien élu, tiers d'une équation dont le contrebalancement signifiait aussi bien début que fin; elle se contente de deux mots, pensant comprendre seulement s'il developpe sa pensée:  
- Savoir quoi?  
- Savoir si je peux te proteger. Il est là, Niobe et Ghost l'ont vu. S'il est là, c'est que rien n'est terminé, si je l'ai vu, c'est... qu'il attends quelquechose. De moi, de toi, de notre bébé... je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'attendre le desastre.  
- Mais de qui tu parles?  
- De Smith.  
Simple nom amenant la moindre parcelle de son être a frémir, le chainon manquant d'une pure et simple trinité, le bien ne sachant exister sans le mal. Simple nom ayant conduit à tous les sacrifices. Pourtant si rien ne doit être terminé, elle ne veut plus prendre part à ce qui devrait être, pensant pouvoir y échapper, comme son mari l'a espéré l'espace d'une seconde, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire pour ça. Elle est, terrifiée, pétrifiée, tout ce qui la conduit à se rebeller à nouveau contre une injustice que la vie lui a imposée.  
- Smith?! Smith... n'espère même pas que je te laisse mettre un pied sur le Hammer si c'est pour te retrouver à nouveau confronté à lui. Jamais Neo... ma fille ne perdra pas son père.  
Un secret révélé par la peur, et retirant toute capacité de réponse à celui qui voit le centre de son monde changer dès l'instant où les mots pénètrent son âme.  
- Quoi? Une fille?!  
Pourtant, loin de se laisser attendrir par l'émoi de son mari, elle continue d'argumenter, sa colère bien trop présente pour être prendre fin sans obtenir de certitudes.  
- Ta fille, et moi, que tu veux abandonner pour te faire tuer par ce malade. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi tu veux faire ça?!  
Le regard vague, encore fixé vers l'idée lointaine d'une petite fille, la sienne... il réponds machinalement, sans prendre en compte la rage naissante dans l'âme de sa femme:  
- Parce que j'ai vu ce qui arriverait si je n'y allait pas. Je ne veux pas... je ne laisserais rien vous arriver à toutes les deux.  
Derniere tentative de la part de Trinity pour lui faire entendre raison, dernier pas vers lui, qui, toujours à ses pieds, les mains posées sur ses genoux encore tremblants, ne voit pas quelle autre argument exposer pour la convaincre de la légitimité de ses actes.  
- Neo... si je te promets de ne plus jamais, mettre un pied dans la matrice jusqu'a mon dernier jour... si je te promets de ne plus quitter Zion.  
- Il y aura toujours une raison d'y retourner... ne serait-ce que pour voir l'oracle. Ne serait-ce que parce que tu as combattu durant toute ta vie et parce que tu ne supporteras pas de ne pas être de ceux qui libereront des âmes à nouveau. C'est une des seules promesses que tu me fais aujourd'hui en sachant que tu ne pourras pas la tenir, ne me dis pas que j'ai tort. En effet, elle ne peut pas le lui dire parce qu'il a tout, sauf tort. Et sa peine face à cette verité n'en est que plus forte. Peut être pas plus forte que sa colère, mais... la plénitude qui habitait son existence depuis quelques temps s'est envolée pour faire place à nouveau à l'angoisse des non dits, de l'attente, la peur.  
- Tu veux te prouver que tu sauras me proteger? Tu veux... prévenir le danger? Et si le veritable danger c'était ça? Si tu ne revenais pas?  
Incapable de se relever, dans une position presque suppliante, il saisi les mains de Trinity qu'il pose contre ses lèvres, les yeux clos. Murmurant:  
- Je reviendrais.  
L'assurance de Neo l'irrite plus qu'elle ne la réconforte, aussi elle reprends ses mains, sèchement. Un geste qui semble le blesser, même s'il tente de le dissimuler par peur de s'attirer ses foudres plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.  
- Fais moi confiance Trin, après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Apres tout ce que nous avons fait, tu ne peux pas.  
- Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais la bas, tu as autant de chances d'y mourir que moi.  
- Peut être pas... c'est ce qu'il faut que je saches. J'ai besoin de savoir, pour nous.  
- S'il s'agissait réélement de nous tu ne penserais pas a y aller. Tu n'y va que parce qu'il est parvenu à te soumettre.  
Un parfait non sens à ses yeux... jamais il n'avait pensé repartir en mission dans l'espoir de satisfaire les plus bas de ses instincts. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré jusqu'a maintenant était d'éviter le pire, en s'assurant qu'il serait à même de remplir son rôle dans un plan apparement loin d'avoir trouvé une fin. Pourtant, se sentant incapable d'expliquer ces raisons à Trinity sans qu'elle y voit une folie, il reste sans voix, pendant un moment aux allures d'eternité, puis finalement, il se relève la dominant de sa taille, en esperant clore la discussion:  
- Quand tu auras comprit que rien n'a changé, que tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que je t'aime, parce que j'aime notre fille; tu me laissera y aller.  
Se levant à son tour, son regard glacé pénétrant l'âme de son mari, elle décide de clore pour lui, avec un ultimatum:  
- Tu nous aimes?! Alors reste.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
Un acquiesement désabusé puis:  
- Bien... alors réfléchis...  
Elle retire son alliance qu'elle dépose sur la table sans le quitter des yeux:  
- ... si tu pars, ne reviens pas ici.  
- D'accord.  
Résigné et espérant, la, faire réfléchir; il tourne les talons et quitte leur apartement, déjà terrassé par les remords à peine la porte refermée. Ne sachant plus très bien pour quel avenir combattre s'il vient de le ruiner, dans... l'unique but de le sauvegarder. Douleur du paradoxe...  
  
A suivre... 


	29. la prophétie, mensonges ou vérité ?

Ep.28, la prophétie, mensonges ou vérité ?  
Rheya  
  
Maintenant seule dans la pièce, Trinity s'abandonne aux larmes ; une souffrance qu'elle ne peut qualifier, mélangeant colère, tristesse et tourment. Puis épuisée, elle se rassoit sur la chaise la tête entre ses mains, telle une petite fille perdue et sans défense face aux durs évènements présents. Elle aurait aimé que cette histoire soit terminée, et que tout soit redevenu aussi simple qu'avant.  
Juste derrière la porte, Neo, immobile, ne parvient pas à faire un pas. Désorienté, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte à peine fermée, il sait qu'il doit partir mais ne peut pas. La culpabilité de s'en aller et quitter Trinity sur une dernière dispute le retient fermement, et l'empêche d'avancer ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Il réfléchit, hésite, soudainement plus sûr de lui, le doute s'emparant de son être. Il a besoin de réconfort avant de partir, d'une aide morale, d'un soutien sur lequel il pourra compter lorsqu'il sera loin d'elle… Alors, l'âme en peine, il se décide à entrer à nouveau dans l'appartement. En un grincement, la porte s'ouvre sur Trinity en pleurs, qui sursaute à la vue du nouveau venu. Immédiatement, elle sèche ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le peut, ne voulant en aucun cas montrer à Néo qu'elle avait pleuré à cause de lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour, pas pour elle. Mais après réfléxion, elle se dit qu'elle avait agit sans réellement y penser et surtout sans faire comprendre son geste à Neo. Ce dernier jeta à nouveau un œil sur le petit anneau doré posé sur la table et l'observa durant un court instant. Il brillait de mille éclats se reflettant partout dans la pièce. Une si petite et simple bague, qui symbolisait pourtant tant de choses… Ne sachant que dire, il relève la tête et regarde ensuite Trinity dans les yeux, maintenant debout devant lui, l'air impassible.  
-Tu as changé d'avis ? demande-t-elle froidement d'une voix amère qui indiquait qu'elle avait repris ses esprits  
-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me demander ca Trin, c'est…  
-Un ultimatum, je sais. J'en suis consciente figure toi. Mais là, la balle est dans ton camp Neo, c'est à toi de choisir. Réfléchis avant, et ne regrette pas, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton aigre  
-Mais… comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ? Je ne peux pas décider entre…  
-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est clair pourtant non ? Je porte en moi TA fille, et je me vois mal lui expliquer quand elle en aura l'âge que son père s'est fait tuer dans la Matrice pour la protéger, alors qu'elle n'était même pas née. Tu crois qu'elle le prendrait comment ? Et de quelle façon je m'y prendrais pour lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille, que j'aurais moi-même du mal à accepter ?  
-Tu n'auras pas besoin de lui dire ca. Je vais revenir, laisse moi juste régler un détail, une dernière affaire.  
-Un détail ? Une dernière affaire ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois la situation ? Et bien excuse-moi, soit je me fais des idées, soit tu es extrêmement inconscient. Et honnêtement, j'opte sans hésiter pour la deuxième solution. Neo, écoute-moi. Tu t'en rends compte pourtant, tu sais que c'est un voyage sans retour, et je sens que tu en es persuadé au fond de toi, même si tu t'efforces d'exprimer le contraire. Laisse-moi te convaincre de rester… je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ; tu comprends ?  
-Biensur que je comprends. Mais il faut bien pourtant que quelqu'un y aille, pour que ce soit enfin achevé. Et personne à part moi ne peut y aller et accomplir cette tâche que tu sembles trouver si lourde. J'ai quelque chose à faire, et il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'en charger aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée Trin, mais je dois partir. Essaye de me comprendre, c'est important pour toi, pour moi, pour notre fille.  
-Comprendre ? Mais comprendre quoi, que tu pars en mission suicide alors que ton enfant ne va pas tarder à naître ? Oooh tu as raison, mais pourquoi je ne comprends pas ta décision ? dit-elle sentant gagner une colère et une angoisse profonde au plus profond d'elle même.  
-Je t'en prie Trin…commence Neo ne sachant comment aténuer l'emportement de sa femme. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais c'est pour nous que je dois faire tout ca.  
-Pour nous que tu dois mourir ? » Neo ne répond pas immédiatement à la question. Il baisse les yeux, réfléchit un instant, l'air grave. Smith et lui avaient un combat non-achevé, et ils se devaient tous deux de le terminer, il ne pouvait pas manquer à son devoir maintenant. Quelques en soient les conséquences d'ailleurs. Mais Trinity ne parvenait pas à comprendre son choix.  
-Ecoute moi, reprit-il en redressant la tête. La mission de l'Elu n'est pas de vivre. Il n'est nullement mentionné dans la prophétie que l'Elu doit vivre, là n'est pas sa mission. Mais je ne vais pas mourir, je ne compte pas vous laisser, pas là, pas maintenant ; c'est hors de question. Je vais revenir dès que possible, ce ne sera pas si long. Trinity, si tu m'aimes, tu dois me faire confiance ; je dois y aller, je le sens. Je ne sais plus comment t'expliquer, si ce n'est que te dire que je crois savoir ce que je dois faire. Je t'aime, plus encore que ce que tu pourrais l'imaginer, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je pars maintenant. C'est ma décision, je ne peux pas changer d'avis même si je le voulais. Tu crois honnêtement que j'ai envie d'y retourner ? De connaître à nouveau tout ça ? Biensur que non, mais je dois le faire, c'est uen question de devoir, je ne peux pas y manquer, pas dans ceette situation. Je vais voir l'Oracle d'abord, et enfin j'irai voir Smith. Laisse moi ; et je reviendrai bientôt, plus tôt que ce que tu ne le penses. Je serai là pour toi, et pour notre fille ; je te le promets. Maintenant, reprends cet anneau, et porte le si tu me considères toujours comme ton mari »  
Il regarde tristement Trinity, attendant sans doute un geste significatif de sa part. Elle n'avait pas dit un traitre mot depuis que Neo avait parlé tout en essayant de la résonnait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Un silence presque géné se crée, et Neo attend toujours. Mais Trinity ne bouge pas, et reste immobile pendant d'interminables secondes. Son esprit embrouillé, la confusion y règne et elle se sent dans l'incapacité absolue de faire un quelconque choix. Mais elle comprend bien que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra l'empêcher de retourner dans la Matrice. Neo avait toujours été décidé, elle ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, et elle en est d'ailleurs totalement consciente. Elle lève alors les yeux, fixe un instant la table sur laquelle elle avait posé son alliance quelques instants plus tôt sous le regard ahuri de son mari. Puis elle tend le bras, s'empare de l'anneau et le passe sans dire un mot à son annulaire gauche.  
Toujours en silence, Neo la regarde puis sourit. Il semble satisfait de son choix, satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi à la persuader de son devoir. Elle lui sourit en retour en hochant la tête, et son visage parait soudainement épanoui. Elle s'approche de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille ces quelques mots que Neo n'est pas près d'oublier :  
« Je t'aime, tu le sais; alors ne m'oublie pas et reviens bientôt, et vivant » Heureux qu'elle ait changé d'avis, Neo se rapproche de Trin et lui donne un court baiser avant de repartir. Alors, la jeune femme se fige l'espace d'une seconde. Son visage doux se crispe brusquement pour laisser place à une grimace immobile de frayeur. Neo, qui s'était rapidement retourné n'a pas le temps de percevoir l'expression affolée de sa femme et s'apprete à tourner les talons.  
Trinity ferme les yeux un instant, laissant ainsi défiler dans son esprit une multitude d'images. La première, telle une giffle en pleine figure la frappe sans prévenir. Puis se succedent d'autres visions, exprimant toutes quelquechose de bien connu pour Trinity. Certaines floues et sombre sont loin d'être claires, mais dictent cependant des vagues informations à sa conscience. Choquée comme si c'était la première fois, Trin ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Elle voit le vaisseau, lequel elle ne sait pas. Peut importe. Néo est branché à la Matrice, depuis quelque temps déjà. Puis une nette image de la matrice, un grand parc. Neo s'avance, lentement, l'air peu sûr de lui. Il avance la tête baissée, le regard sondant le sol ; il se sent perdu. Un noir se fait au milieu de toutes ces images incertaines, suivi d'une sombre image… Une pierre tombale, de grandeur normale, ornée de différentes plaques gravées en l'honneur du défunt. « A notre plus fidèle citoyen de Zion, nous ne t'oublierons jamais » ; ou encore « Je t'aime, et ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer » et bien d'autres encore, toutes aussi tristes et graves les unes que les autres. La fin de sa vision se termine par cette image obscure, qui marquait la mort de Neo, Trinity en était certaine. Une odeur lourde et imposante lui envahit alors son âme, ne laissant aucune issue à une quelconque raison. Elle a alors envie de crier devant l'image plus que noire qui vient de s'afficher au plus profond d'elle même. Crier, mais pour qui, pour quoi ? Elle n'est même pas sûre de ce qu'elle a vu, de ce qui va se passer, de l'avenir… Après un instant d'étourdissement, Trin, terrifiée et tremblante essaye de reprendre ses esprits comme ca lui était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt à peine. Elle se ressaisit et essaye de s'adresser à son mari, qui s'apprête à franchir le pas de la porte.  
« Neo, attends, réussit-elle à articluer d'une voix fremissante.  
-Oui ?  
Neo se retourne et regarde Trinity, craignant que'elle ait déjà changé d'avis sur la mission du commandant. Prêt à la convaincre qu'il doit partir, il lui lance un regard qui lui demande de ne rien dire; mais Trin articule cependant d'une foix faible mais résolue :  
-Laisse moi partir avec toi, dit-elle d'un ton ferme;  
-Non, Trin non c'est hors de question, tu dois rester ici.  
-Je me suis laissée convaincre à te laisse partir, maintenant laisse moi y aller avec toi.  
-Je ne peux pas… tu le sais Trin  
-Non, non je veux partir. Et cette fois, compte pas sur moi pour changer d'avis, je ne cèderais pas.  
-Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir, c'est ton choix…  
-Tu l'as dit, c'est mon choix et c'est tout décidé.  
-Non, non, non… mais combien de fois avons-nous eu ce genre de conversation  
-Trop de fois… mais s'il faut en avoir encore une pour te convaincre de me laisser partir, je suis prête, mais je compte bien avoir le dernier mot cette fois.  
-Trinity…J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose ; je ne sais plus comment t'expliquer ce que je pense, on a eu trop de conversations comme celle là auparavant. J'en ai assez de veiller sur toi quand tu es à l'hôpital, je préfèrerais qu'on mène une vie normale ; je… j'ai vraiment l'impression de répéter ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit, toujours le même refrain…  
-« Fais attention à toi » ; « Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je préfère que tu restes à Zion » ; « Tu ne te connectes pas à la Matrice, j'ai trop peur qu'il t'arrive encore un malheur… » Mais je voudrait quand même que tu comprennes : s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose, ce sera pour une raison, un mal pour un bien comme on pourrait dire. C'est mon choix, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Et honnêtement, je me juge assez grande pour savoir si c'est bien pour moi ou non de te suivre, sans que m'avertisses toujours de ce qui peut m'arriver. Je connais les risques aussi bien que toi, et là je décide ; je viens.  
-Non, Trinity… s'il te plait…, la supplie-t-il l'air accablé ; Reste, je t'en prie.  
-Neo j'ai pris ma décision dit-elle d'un ton qui se faisait las; je ne reviendrais pas dessus,  
-Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu viennes… Regarde, est ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui peut t'arriver, à toi ou au bébé ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de le perdre  
-Biensur que non, biensur que j'ai pas envie de le perdre mais ca n'arrivera pas. Et arrête de me mettre sans arrêt en garde de ceci ou de cela, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends, comme il me semble bon de le faire. Je sais les risques que je cours mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.  
-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer… on est bien placé tous les deux pour savoir qu'on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber … alors comment est ce que tu peux être aussi sûre de toi ?  
-Je le sais Neo, c'est tout. Je dois partir, et je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je suis comme n'importe quel citoyen de cette ville, je fais mon devoir en m'engageant sur un vaisseau alors fais ton devoir de commandant et accepte qu'un membre s'ajoute à ton équipage.  
-Tu n'es pas comme n'importe quel citoyen…  
-Si je le suis, le sujet est clos. J'en ai marre de rabacher tout ce que je pense, toujours la même chose, même discours, mêmes paroles… Maintenant laisse moi venir, s'il te plait, demande-t-elle d'un air suppliant mais néammoins si determiné que Neo ne peut refuser sa demande.  
-Je…  
-Tu es d'accord ; je sais que malgré tout ce qui peut arriver tu as envie que je vienne ;  
-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?  
-Depuis quelques temps on ne se voit plus, on ne passe plus de temps ensemble et quand on se voit c'est pour partager des moments comme ceux-là, des disputes ou autres. C'est vraiment pour ca que tu voulais qu'on se marie ? Pour que toi tu partes en mission sans arrêt, que tu joues ton rôle de commandant et pour que moi je reste à l'appartement tous les jours ? Tu pensais que je tiendrais un rôle de femme au foyer modèle à laisser partir son mari pour des longs jours ? C'est vraiment ca que tu voulais ? Qu'on ne se voit jamais, qu'on fasse comme si on avait des vies complètement séparées ? Quand j'ai dit 'oui' ce jour-là c'est parce que je croyais qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble, qu'on s'aimerait et qu'on partagerait tout. Mais là je vois que je me suis trompée, tu m'empêches même de venir avec toi maintenant. Mais pourquoi ? Ma vie est la même que tout le monde ici, je me suis engagée, comme tous les citoyens à faire mon devoir pour cette ville. Et je compte bien le faire en venant avec toi aujourd'hui. Ne dis pas non, s'il te plait Neo, accepte…  
-… alors tu restes à bord, quoiqu'il arrive. On est d'accord ?  
-On est d'accord.  
-Tu me le promets ?  
-Je te le promets… »  
  
Neo & Trin sortent tous deux de l'appartement, en quête d'un équipage pour repartir. Rapidement, trouvent Morpheus et à Link, à qui Neo demande de les accompagner, en insistant bien sur le fait que ce n'était que pour quelques jours, et que ce ne serait pas une mission ordinaire. Il ne leur donne que de brefs détails supplémentaires, se gardant bien de leur réveler toutes ses intentions sachant pertinament qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas y aller s'ils savaient toutes les conditions. « Je voudrais aller voir l'Oracle avant, j'aurais besoin de m'assurer de certains détails, dit Neo avant de partir  
-Certains détails ?  
-Oui, des détails…poursuit Neo pensif  
-Ecoute, annonce Morpheus d'un ton las en prenant Neo à l'écart, je sais que ca ne regarde que toi, que cette mission c'est un ordre et que nous ne devons pas en discuter. Mais dis moi juste, si c'est si important, pourquoi tu veux aller voir l'Oracle ; il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau ces derniers temps ? Est ce que c'est pour Trinity ? Pour l'enfant ?  
-J'ai besoin de savoir quelques détails à son sujet, sa santé, son avenir et aussi celui du bébé.  
-Parce que ?  
-Morpheus, tu l'as dit toi-même, cette mission ne regarde que moi, je ne veux en aucun cas te mettre à l'écart mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, c'est tout » Le ton determiné et sec, presque rude du commandant indique au capitaine qu'il ne faut plus poser de questions. Peut être quelquechose de grave se passe et il n'est pas au courant… ou peut être que Neo a juste besoin de s'assurer de quelques détails concernant sa famille avant que leur enfant naisse… rien dans le comportement de l'ancien Elu de lui permet de savoir réellement ce qu'il se passait. Link allait lui aussi poser une question quand Morpheus lui jette un regard insistant, suffisament oppressant pour que l'opérateur gêné décide de se taire.  
Aucun des quatre membres de l'équipage n'est plus bavard durant le voyage, qui s'avère d'ailleurs long et ennyueux. Neo paraît inquiet, et ne montre pas son impatience quand à parler à l'Oracle. Presque angoissé, il ressent un étrange gout, qu'il pourrait qualifié de sec et amer ; et se plonge dans de longs instants de reflexion durant lesquels il demeure silencieux. De même, Trinity reste seule sans un coin du vaisseau, songe à tout ce qu'elle vient de voir. Ne sachant que faire, ni même comment interpréter ce qu'elle a vu, elle se sent impuissante et reste encore effrayée par ce qu'elle a vu quelques heures plus tôt dans sa dernière vision, plus sombre que la précédente…  
  
A suivre.. 


	30. J'avais un rêve et ce rêve viens de m'êt...

Episode 29 : "J'avais une rêve et ce rêve viens de m'être enlev"  
Par Renton et TLN  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je viens avec toi.  
Les paroles de l'ancien capitaine du Nebuchadnezzar sonnèrent le glas dans l'atmosphère déjà bien tendu du Hammer. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Morpheus à l'exception de celui de Néo toujours tourné vers son moniteur.  
-Ho non Morpheus tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !  
-Écoute j'ai promis à Trin de t'accompagner coûte que coûte et je le ferais que tu le veuille ou non.  
Néo se tourna vers Trinity qui détourna son regard, Link ne pût s'empêcher d'intervenir.  
-Néo... je pense que c'est pas si mal que t'y ailles seul, après tout on ne sait pas si tu as toujours tes pouvoirs d'élus et.  
-Non Morpheus ne viendra pas, c'est un ordre.  
Néo avait l'air fatigué que l'on ne le laisse pas suivre ses idées tel qu'il le voulais; déjà Trinity voulais venir alors qu'elle porte leur enfant et ensuite Morpheus, son mentor et son ami, faisait de même. C'étais trop pour lui. Morpheus ne pût se résoudre a se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça par son ancien "élève"  
-Écoute moi bien Néo. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu commandant que tu peux te permettre de me manquer de respect !  
-Link, charge le programme.  
-Néo !  
C'étais trop tard, l'élu c'étais déjà connecté au programme de chargement sans avoir écouté Morpheus. Trinity ne pût se résoudre à ne rien dire.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, Morpheus. Ca lui passera, il est très tendu en ce moment. On va tout de même te brancher tu le suivra de près.  
L'alarme se mit en route.  
-C'est Néo... Opérateur ? Des armes ? Heu d'accord... Mais pourquoi faire au juste ? Néo ? Néo ? Décidément il est énervé aujourd'hui... comme quoi y a pas que Trin qui a ces moments de nervosité dans le mois !  
  
Chinatown étais bondé... comme avant. Néo avais l'impression de revenir une année auparavant lorsqu'il avait rencontré Seraph pour la première fois... Il avait l'impression que tous les évènements et la paix n'avait pas eu lieu. Des gens achetaient des bibelots, mangeaient des nems, sirotaient un thé ou se battaient pour une place de parking... Si ils savaient... si ils savaient tout ce que Néo avait fait pour eux... Il entra dans une des maisons et Seraph se trouvais là, toujours assis en tailleur comme a son habitude, il étais habillé entièrement en blanc et ne portait pas de lunettes, on aurais dit un ange...  
-Bonjour Néo…  
-Seraph… dois-je t'excuser pour quelque chose cette fois ?  
-Non je commence a bien te connaître maintenant !  
Une petite voix se fît entendre. Néo fût soulager de l'entendre… c'étais Sati, elle avais bien grandis et semblait heureuse de le voir.  
-Néo !  
-Elle a insisté pour m'accompagner lorsque l'Oracle m'a dit que tu allais venir. Comment voulez vous refuser quelque chose a une si jolie petite fille ?  
-Et bien Sati tu as bien grandit !  
-L'Oracle m'avais dit que je te reverrais un jour !  
-J'en suis ravit…  
-Sati a trouvé un poste dans le programme, c'est elle qui s'occupe la gestion de la paix.  
-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour travailler ?  
-Ho tu sais chez les programme, l'âge n'a pas d'importance. L'Oracle a bien plusieurs siècles !  
-D'ailleurs elle doit s'impatienter… Si tu veux bien me suivre Néo ?  
  
Seraph entra une clé dans la porte et le trio se retrouva dans le couloir des programmeurs. Morpheus se faufila derrière et réussi à passer la porte de justesse avant qu'elle ne se referme mais personne ne remarqua sa présence. Sati racontant à Néo ce à quoi servait son nouveau métier, les allers et venus entre chez le Merovingien, qui mène le groupe des programmes étant contre la paix, et chez l'oracle, qui fait parti de l'autre groupe. Le rôle de la petite indienne n'étant pas très décisif vu qu'elle devais juste recueillir les avis de chacun pour les donner ensuite à l'architecte qui tente de régler les problèmes, souvent menés par le français et sa bande de programmes illégaux, avec la manière forte (les agents bien évidemment). -Il y a une rumeur qui court concernant les agents…  
-Ha laquelle ?  
-Il paraît que des nouvelles troupes ont été crées juste pour mettre fin a quelques anomalies nées après la guerre…  
-Quel genre d'anomalies, Sati ?  
-Il y en a une qui est déjà entrain de sévir a l'intérieur même de la matrice et apparemment personne ne peut l'arrêter, pas même toi, vu qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il veut…  
-Smith…  
-Smith ? Celui qui m'a contaminé dans la dernière version ? Non je ne pense pas… Soudain Seraph décida de décrocher la mâchoire :  
-Si, il est là… je l'ai vu.  
-Heu… tu veux dire « il est là », là maintenant ?  
-Viens Sati nous devons partir…  
-Tu commences a me faire peur Seraphin !  
-Mais… où allez-vous ?  
-Nous reviendrons te chercher lorsque le temps sera venu, Néo. Pour le moment tu as une affaire qui demande a être réglé et personne n'est concern  
-Je comprend… merci Seraph. Sati, ce fût un plaisir de te revoir.  
A peine avait-il eut le temps de faire ses adieux a ses amis programmes qu'une voix caverneuses et lentes se fit entendre. Cette voix… cette voix qui tant de fois l'avais défiée… tant de fois lui avais filé la chair de poule… cette voix qu'il n'avais pas entendu depuis si longtemps…  
  
-Monsieur Anderson !  
-Monsieur Smith…  
-Vous m'avez enfin trouv  
-Je ne vous cherchais pas.  
-Ho mais moi non plus monsieur Anderson… Je cherchais une puissance supérieur, un messie et je tombe sur un simple mortel, le même que j'avais tué il y a de ça presque deux ans.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
-Enfin, monsieur Anderson, ça saute aux yeux… vous n'êtes plus l'élu.  
-Et vous n'êtes plus le roi du monde non plus, Smith.  
-Triste réalité en effet… Je suis actuellement l'ennemi public numéro un, il me traque comme si je pouvais refaire mes exploits de la dernière version !  
-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir…  
-Ainsi vous avez survécu, vous aussi… Étonnant.  
-Je vous renvoie la pareille.  
-Je ne dois ma survit qu'a vous, monsieur Anderson. Nous revoilà donc au point de départ, sans savoir pourquoi nous sommes toujours là, sans savoir pourquoi nous ne sommes plus que de simples erreurs, sans savoir quel est notre but.  
-Je sait quel est mon but.  
-Votre fille ?  
-Comment le savez-vous ?  
-Ho vous savez c'est quelque chose que l'on attend depuis pas mal de temps ici. La naissance de l'intelligence artificielle parfaite qui anéantira toute race pour en recréer une autre à son image. Un peu à la manière de Dieu… en 7 jours, un nouveau monde sera crée… en 7 jours nous serons tous annihilés !  
-Vous dites n'importe quoi !  
-Vous pensez peut-être que je mens… mais nous aussi, programmes, nous avons une prophétie et elle n'est pas aussi joyeuse que la vôtre. Pas de blabla, d'amour et de « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », non, la notre est basé sur des faits avérés et prouvés…Un enfant déjà avais failli créer se cataclysme, la petite Sati, heureusement je me suis occupé d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'occupe de nous… (petit rictus de satisfaction) Je lui ai trouvé un but… et j'espère en faire de même avec votre fille lorsque je sentirais son petit cœur cesser de battre entre mes mains !  
-Touche a un seul cheveu de ma famille Smith et je t'éclate la gueule !  
-Et avec quoi ? tu n'es plus qu'un humain ! Thomas réfléchit ! A nous deux nous pouvons régner sur les deux mondes… Il suffit juste que tu t'occupes de la gamine et…  
-Jamais je ne rejoindrais ta cause ! Tu parles de ma fille ! De mon sang !  
-Ton sang ? Tout ce qu'elle a de toi c'est ton code génétique d'élu ! Tu te mordras les doigts bientôt Thomas. Ho oui tu te les mordras…  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
-Quand tu comprendras, tu me supplieras de tuer ta poufiasse à ta place avant que le calvaire ne vienne au monde... tout ce qui a commencé doit finir n'est-ce pas? Seulement certaines choses ne doivent pas voir le jour, et ta fille en fait parti.  
Neo, le cœur serré par le doute, les nouvelles concernant son enfant le terrifiant autant qu'elles l'indignent; ne pu répondre que par la rage, assénant à son ennemi un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, la colère le poussant à s'acharner et amenant ses forces qu'il pensait réduites à néant, à décupler.  
-Ferme la espèce d'ordure!  
Surprit par son aplomb, et sa puissance, Smith ne répliqua pas immédiatement; mais lorsqu'il le fit, comprit que ses propres forces, sans doutes liées à sa haine pour Neo peuvent atteindre des sommets. Et il lui rendit ses coups, encore et encore... ils se battaient, âmes vides de pensées, pleines de rancœur. Smith réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, que Neo possédait encore des capacités que lui ne pouvait qu'espérer retrouver. Bientôt il fut prit au piège, un coup de pieds; il était à terre, le temps pour Neo de dégainer ses armes, se préparant à tirer en prenant appui sur le mur derrière lui, l'adrénaline provoquée par l'exercice lui rappelant combien il avait aimé, de manière coupable, jouir de ses pouvoir d'élu, voler, se battre, défier les lois de la gravité... mais Smith, se relevant, lui arracha une de ses armes des mains, et lui envoya la crosse dans le nez. Écarlate, le sang s'en échappant se répandit lentement contre la joue de l'élu déchu, avant de se perdre dans la teinte ébène de son costume. D'abord sonné, il tenta de se relever, mais il reçu un second coup, son arcade s'ouvrant comme une faille dans sa conscience, le laissant inanimé, allongé sur le sol.  
  
Au même instant Morpheus qui, de loin avait observé la scène sans oser s'interposer, vint braquer Smith qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur un Neo sans défense. - Quel avenir vous espérez sauver en le tuant?  
- Morpheus... heureux de vous revoir. Voyez vous je pense... qu'il est préférable de mettre fin à une mésalliance qui pourrait nous coûter la vie à tous.  
- Vous ne savez rien, vous n'avez jamais su. Vous n'êtes que le fruit d'une prophétie dont vous ignorez les réels buts.  
- Non, au contraire, je pense... en savoir d'avantage que vous à ce sujet... ce en quoi vous croyez est basé sur autant de suppositions que d'incertitudes, et ici... nous savons tous à quoi cela mènera.  
Smith releva son arme sur Morpheus, les deux adversaires se braquant alors comme dans un vieux western de Sergio Leone. Smith commença à sourire en voyant la main de Néo tentant d'attraper sa deuxième arme, il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la crosse, le pied de Smith écrasant ses doigts tel un broyeur à ordure. Morpheus arma son arme.  
-Je crois en ce qui est vrai et en ce que je sait, Smith. Et je croirais toujours.  
PAN ! Le coup étais parti, Smith recula d'un pas et se mit la main sur l'épaule. Il releva son arme et tira. Les murs d'un blanc immaculés devinrent d'un seul coup d'un rouge écarlate. L'ancien agent marcha vers sa victime, désormais a terre se tenant l'oreille, en lui braquant son desert eagle sur la tempe.  
-Adieu... Morpheus.  
Une deuxième explosion de sang jaillit de la tête du capitaine, arrosant Smith et Néo. Morpheus n'était plus....  
  
Smith se tourna alors vers Néo qui regardait le spectacle avec un air consterné, il releva les yeux vers Smith qui chargeait son arme.  
-Non… Non… Pas lui… pas maintenant… NOOOON !  
Il se releva brusquement et attrapa Smith. Celui-ci n'eût pas le temps de réagir, voyant son adversaire le frapper de toutes ses forces, comme-ci ses pouvoirs d'élu était revenu l'espace de quelques secondes. Les lunettes de Smith volèrent en éclat, Néo pris sa tête et la frappa contre le mur, Smith ne réagissait pas, il ne pouvais pas, son ennemi étant bien trop puissant pour lui. Néo leva le poing pour mettre le coup décisif.  
  
Sur le Hammer, c'etait la consternation. Link tentait désespérément d'éloigner Trinity de la scène tout en épongeant le sang coulant de la tempe de son capitaine. Les signaux vitaux de Morpheus était éteint, il se retient de pleurer comme pour empêcher Trinity de le faire a son tour. Celle-ci hurlait à la mort sur le corps de son ami. Link réussit tout de même à dire quelque chose.  
-Et…et Néo ?  
Trinity l'avait complètement oubliée, comme dépassée par les évènements. Où étais son homme ? Allait-il bien ? Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer, Link essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne reçut qu'un violent coup dans l'épaule. La guerrière n'était pas du genre a pleurer dans les bras d'un autre homme que son amour.  
  
Néo continuait a frapper le programme responsable du meurtre de son mentor. Le sang de Smith s'ajoutais a celui de Morpheus sur les murs. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. C'étais des agents, il venait pour Smith qui a attaqué un des leurs l'autre jour et a donc renié définitivement son rôle, mettant ainsi l'architecte dans une colère destructrice.  
-C'est lui.  
-Smith… -Qui est l'autre ?  
-Ce n'est rien juste…  
-Une ancienne anomalie…  
-Ce n'est qu'un humain.  
Néo lâcha prise et se tourna vers les agents, Smith vacillait tout en tentant de se relever. Les agents continuaient a parler comme des machines, ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs.  
-Et le mort ?  
-Un rebelle…  
-Morpheus ?  
-Oui.  
-Smith n'est pas si inutile que ça alors… Ses mots mirent Néo dans une fureur indescriptible, il courut sur les agents tel un aigle depuis ses ailes.  
-ENFOIRES !  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à eux, une des autres portes s'ouvrit et l'homme en sortant pris Néo par le bras et le tira vers la sortie. Laissant Smith à son propre destin avec ses anciens collègues.  
  
L'homme en question c'étais Seraph, revenu sauver Néo qui contre 3 agents n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il avait du oublier qu'il n'avait plus les pouvoirs de l'élu… Néo et Seraph se retrouvèrent dans le salon de l'Oracle, celle-ci se trouvait là assise entrain de boire son thé et de faire son éternel rituel avec sa cigarette. Je tire dessus, je parle et je souffle la fumée. Néo n'attendit pas le feu vert pour s'asseoir, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura. Que ce soit sur le Hammer ou dans la matrice, tous pleurent Morpheus. 


	31. Silence

Oui on l'a tué lol... mais c'était necessaire et, on explique pourquoi ici... dans la suite, encore bcp de tristesse et quelques evènements tout aussi majeurs...  
  
EPISODE 30 "Silence..."  
Par TLN  
  
- Pleure mon grand... pleure.  
Elle le regarde, comme elle regarderait son enfant; troublante métaphore pour celle qui est responsable de sa destinée toute entière. Savait-elle, avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qui surviendrait dès l'instant où tout commencerait à se savoir? Dès l'instant où la nouvelle génération viendrait balayer l'ancienne d'un simple revers de main?  
Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas savoir... cette prophétie dont elle est mère, ces âmes qu'elle a reuni, les sachant foyer du changement indubitable, necessaire à la sauvegarde de l'humain. Ce pari qu'elle s'est permi de faire, avec pour seule garantie sa foi... est-ce que tout cela a pu conduire consciemment à ces tragédies successives? C'est une question que Neo ne se pose pas à cet instant, la peine, la honte, siégant comme l'ennemi invincible dans son âme meurtrie.  
Le mulot, Apoc, Switch, Dozer, Tank, même Cypher... chaque mort reposant sur sa conscience comme un fardeau lié à son rôle, Trinity, leur bébé, ces mois de souffrance et d'incertitudes. La vie... il voudrait pouvoir demander à cette mère, pourquoi, pourquoi elle lui inflige tout ça, pourquoi lui et pas un autre... mais il ne parvient pas à parler, il ne parvient même pas à lever les yeux vers elle. Paralysé par l'injustice de cette vie qu'on lui a imposé, avec pour seul pretexte le devoir, son, devoir. Sauver le monde... il n'a rien sauvé, aujourdhui encore, il ne sauve rien, il ne fait que sacrifier... sacrifier ceux qu'il aime à un avenir chimérique. Apprendre un peu plus chaque jour qu'il ne fera que causer la peine et le chaos autour de lui par obligation.  
Qu'est ce qu'il a accompli, réélement, qu'est-ce qu'il doit accomplir? Est-ce qu'il n'était la que pour permettre à sa fille de mettre fin à tout? Est-ce que Smith pourrait avoir raison, est-ce que... Morpheus serait mort pour rien? Tellement de questions, tellement de pourquoi.. rien qui ne puisse aider son esprit torturé à trouver l'apaisement.  
- Tu es là pour une raison Neo, tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su. Depuis le début, jusqu'à la fin ton avenir sera lié a celui de nos deux mondes... tu es le changement.  
Ses mains pleines de sang recouvrant toujours son visage, il écoute sans comprendre, ses larmes le rendant sourd à toute logique. Encore une tirade métaphorique, maintenant... de nouvelles predictions, de nouvelles directives... et si elle avait tort? Non... il ne veut pas se résoudre à le croire, cette idée le ramenant aussitôt vers la foi inébranlable que Morpheus avait toujours placé en elle. Oui, elle sait, oui elle savait qu'il mourrait, oui elle est là, à le regarder pleurer comme un gosse, écrasant sa cigarette comme si l'évènenement faisait déjà parti du passé. Même si c'est le cas... comment, comment accepter qu'il ne soit plus la?  
- Je sais que c'est dur... je sais que tu souffres, mais... dis toi que c'est également arrivé pour une raison.  
- Pour ma survie? c'est ça? Parce qu'il faisait parti de mon destin?  
La rage, ses premiers mots ne sont que rage, ses yeux noyés sous les larmes, sa voix brisée par la peine. Mais impassible, elle continue:  
- Tu veux connaitre la raison? Parce qu'il faisait parti du destin de ton enfant. Si Morpheus n'avait pas donné sa vie comme il a toujours été supposé le faire depuis qu'il t'a trouvé; pour toi, la réaction en chaine aurait empeché ta fille de voir le jour. Aurait empeché la premiere élue de s'accomplir. Cet enfant... Neo... cet enfant va mettre fin à toutes les guerres. Et tu te dois de la proteger, comme nous tous.  
  
Sur le Hammer, Link, incapable de savoir quoi dire, quoi penser, cherche sur ses moniteurs une réponse à la dernière question qu'il est encore capable de se poser; savoir où est Neo. Lorsqu'il le localise chez l'oracle, il ne parvient pas a reprimer ses emotions, appelant Trinity dans un cri:  
- JE L'AI TROUVE!  
Elle accourt, les yeux rouges, ses mains couvertes du sang de son capitaine; comme son mari au même instant dans l'autre monde. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est, mais... l'idée même que Neo soit encore là rends son univers moins sombre, même s'il n'est que chaos.  
- Où? Où est-ce qu'il est!  
Des cris, elle aussi ne sait plus parler, elle aussi ne semble plus capable de se contrôler.  
- Chez l'Oracle.  
Se rapprochant d'avantage des moniteurs, elle essuie ses larmes pour parvenir à déchiffrer le code défilant devant ses yeux. Il est vivant...  
  
Il sait qu'il devrait répondre, qu'il devrait demander pourquoi... c'est ce qu'elle attends de lui. Mais comment? Il ne pleure que du sang, chaque tache ecarlate sur sa peau refletant son désarroi, chaque trace de Morpheus se dissipant dans ses larmes. Les mots avenir, destinée, ne trouvant plus aucun echos, il se contente de regarder encore et encore vers un passé qui vient de lui retirer son maitre, son père, pour... une raison. Une raison.  
- Tu es venu pour cette même raison, pour trouver les réponses liées à ce qui est arrivé. Et tu les a trouvées.  
Calme, elle allume une autre cigarette, posant sur lui un regard désolé; lui qui ne semble plus qu'être ombre. Elle sent qu'il ne parlera plus, elle sent qu'il se murera dans le silence jusqu'a ce qu'on le persuade du contraire. Et tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour rendre son mutisme moins insoutenable, c'est parler... expliquer, ouvertement, sans jouer avec les mots, avec ce qu'elle sait et ce qu'elle veut faire comprendre.  
- Ton rôle se serait limité à la 6e version, si tu n'avais pas été différent... mais tu as brisé un cycle pour établir un équilibre. Tu as engagé la paix, avec cette trève, pour que ta fille vienne au monde; pour qu'elle scelle ton destin avec le sien. J'ai expliqué a Trinity ce qui arriverait lorsque nous nous sommes revues. Tu n'es plus porteur de l'anomalie à proprement parler, tu n'es plus l'élu, mais ta force est toujours présente parce que ton esprit est plus libre que n'importe quel autre... tu as abaissé toutes les barrières dressées face à toi graçe a tes pouvoirs,et rien ne saura changer cela. Ton amour, ta haine, chaque... parcelle de toi va t'amener à te battre pour ta fille, pour proteger ce qu'elle sera. Morpheus... a été guidé par les même sentiments jusqu'ici, par sa foi en toi. Tu comprendras pourquoi son sacrifice n'est pas vaint lorsque ton rôle de père prendra reelement forme.  
  
Trinity, dessinant nerveusement des cercles sur son ventre du bout des doigts, donnerait tout pour savoir ce que son mari est obligé d'entendre dans un moment où elle le sait, il ne pense certainement qu'a s'enfuir. Assis comme un enfant en pénitance, de nouveau la tête serrée dans ses mains crispées, il écoute, il ne sait pas... il est perdu. Et... l'instinct la poussant à le proteger comme le ferait un louve, peut importe les circonstances, elle lance, sans quitter des yeux l'écran:  
- Appelle le.  
- Il faut peut-être.  
- Appelle le!! Je veux le sortir de la.  
  
- Pour le moment, la protection de ta fille se resumera à celle de sa mère, et à celle de son équivalent ici. Elle est née de l'amour de ses parents, elle sera le vecteur des pouvoir de l'élue à l'interieur de la matrice. Le lien entre elles sera la puissance necessaire à l'accomplissement de la paix.  
- Sati.  
Seul mot sortant de sa bouche, il ne lève même pas les yeux pour le prononcer, comme s'il s'attendait à tout ce qu'il entends, comme si... il n'était plus que blasé d'apprendre ce à quoi il devra faire face. Là, liberation, son téléphone sonne. Décrochant, la pupille vide d'emotions, la encore il renonce à s'expliquer, laissant les autres parler pour lui.  
- Neo, c'est Link... Trinity veut que je te fasses sortir.  
Il soupire, pose son regard sur une Oracle tirant toujours impassiblement quelques bouffées sur sa cigarette, puis, les secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne reglisse son téléphone dans sa poche. Survivant, et mort; il realise pour la première fois que ses mains, son visage, ses vetements, sont souillés par tout ce qui subsiste de Morpheus, et cela l'horrifie. Pensant pouvoir se debarrasser de ces traces en quittant ce monde où il n'aurait jamais dû retourner, se maudissant de ne pas avoir écouté sa femme, de ne pas avoir su convaincre, et se convaincre, de mener une existence eloignée de ce qu'elle doit être; il se lève, et quitte la piece sans rien ajouter.  
Un fois la porte de l'appartement refermée derrière lui dans un silence pesant, l'atmosphère demeure lourde de sens jusqu'a ce que Seraph ose la briser:  
- Vous pensez qu'il va continuer?  
Un sourire, le premier, mais un sourire dont la seule empreinte visible reste le desarroi, elle ne sait qu'une chose a cet instant, c'est qu'il faut qu'il continue, qu'il ne peut pas abandonner, et qu'une seule personne saura l'en convaincre... celle qui l'a fait naitre, vivre et mourir; celle en qui repose l'avenir...Trin.  
- Pour elle, il le fera. J'espère simplement... qu'il comprendra l'importance du present, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Je protegerais Sati jusqu'a ce qu'il realise.  
- Je sais Seraph... je sais.  
  
Il ouvre les yeux, spectacle famillier de l'austérité du Hammer se déployant alors autour de lui, tout le ramenant à son maitre... jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers celle dont il ressent la présence réconfortante, mais pourtant, inexplicablement indésirée à cet instant; sa femme, les yeux embués de larmes, une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur la prise qu'elle tente de lui retirer. Evidemment elle va parler, evidemment, elle va le questionner, et c'est ça qu'il redoute au moment où il ne veut qu'être seul, où il ne veut plus de lumière.. rien... que la pénombre, le vide, de quoi... l'empêcher de voir quel gachis il a instauré.  
Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, simple spectatrice, comme Link... consciente de ce qu'il ressent; de ce qu'il craint.  
Bientôt il ne parvient plus à s'empecher de diriger son regard vers le corps sans vie de son capitaine, toujours allongé dans son fauteuil, et ce sang, tout ce sang... si Trinity, paniquée, avait essayé de le faire disparaitre comme on tenterait de chasser l'inévitable, coulant de ses oreilles, de son nez, sa bouche; elle avait failli perdre conaissance tant cela lui était insoutenable, et, avait dû le laisser ainsi.  
Tentant de détourner son attention, elle caresse l'épaule sur laquelle sa main est toujours posée, ne désirant que se blottir entre ses bras, et pleurer encore, avec lui. Mais là encore, muet, il la regarde, livide, et se lève. Elle s'étonne qu'il ai envie de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle le voit se pencher vers elle et, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais il le fait... la laissant ressentir la mort au fond de lui, sa bouche glacée par les remords; avant de la quitter d'un pas rapide, fuyant presque.  
Lorsqu'elle le voit s'éloigner sans un mot, elle ne peut que penser... qu'il lui en veut, parce que c'est elle qui a encouragé Morpheus à l'accompagner, parce que c'est elle qui... est la cause. Si seulement, tous deux savaient, se sentant coupables de la même manière de l'horreur venant de se produire, qu'ils ne sont pas plus responsables l'un que l'autre.  
Ainsi les heures passent, la aussi atmosphère religieusement silencieuse, Link s'occupant du corps de Morpheus seul, pendant que ses deux officiers, chacuns enfermés dans une extremité du vaisseau, se demandent ce qu'il adviendra d'eux sans leur mentor.  
  
- Trinity.  
Bruit sourd d'un coup contre la porte, entrouverte par l'opérateur tentant desesperement de ne pas rejoindre la mélancolie ambiante et pensant à Zion, à ceux qui attendent leur retour... à Niobe, a qui il va falloir annoncer la nouvelle.  
- Oui.  
- Je prépare notre retour à Zion. Il faudrait... savoir quand est-ce que vous comptez... prévenir.  
Assise sur le lit, genoux repliés sous elle, ses mains toujours serrées contre son ventre rond; elle ne parvient pas plus que son époux à regarder quelqun dans les yeux depuis le moment où tout s'est écroulé, répondant, perdue dans ses songes, sombres songes:  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Trin, écoute; il va falloir le faire. Il va falloir aller parler a Neo, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il va falloir lui demander ce qu'il compte faire... on ne peut pas débarquer sans.  
- Link... ton capitaine est mort, respecte ça.  
Dure, tranchante, sa réponse ne lui permet pas de répliquer, aussi il acquiese, et, apres un dernier regard, quitte la cabine. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il a raison, elle sait que l'heure n'est pas au chagrin, qu'elle aura tout le temps de réagir en tant que femme lorsqu'ils auront quitté le vaisseau. Mais... pour le moment, elle est le soldat, le second officier qui se doit d'être à la hauteur des fonctions que son capitaine lui a confié. Elle se lève donc, determinée a honorer une dernière fois la position que lui a offerte Morpheus en prenant les décisions necessaires. Décidée, elle rejoint la cabine où s'est enfermé son mari, sachant qu'elle devra se battre pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur.  
Assis, comme elle l'était un instant auparavant, il regarde le mur sans s'en detourner une seconde... même lorsqu'elle vient s'asseoir près de lui:  
- Neo, il faut que tu me parles.  
Finalement, il la laisse capturer ses yeux, ce qui... inévitablement le conduit aux larmes. Comment parvenir à se contenir lorsqu'... azur chargé de pleurs, sa femme le fixe, attendant que quelquechose se produise. Quelquechose mais quoi? Il ne veut pas le savoir, et détourne encore une fois le regard, avant qu'il ne sache plus comment retenir ce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle voit.  
- Je t'en prie, parle moi... ne me laisse pas comme ça.  
A la fois proche de lui, et distante, elle ignore quelle initiative prendre, quel choix faire... alors, encore une fois, son instinct la guide vers lui en silence. Elle se glisse contre lui, sentant son corps, contracté, chacun de ses muscles cripsés sous le poids de la culpabilité. D'abord impassible, insensible au contact qu'elle tente d'établir, il la laisse faire sans chercher à prendre part à ce qu'il pense ne pas mériter, un réconfort qu'il ne veut pas se permettre de trouver. Mais, rapidement, il abandonne... et passe ses bras autour d'elle, la rejoignant dans un etat de semi conscience, paisible... se maudissant de pouvoir ressentir cela en de pareilles circonstances. Laissant s'écouler le temps jusqu'a ce que le sommeil ne vienne l'enlever à ses démons, et... que Trin ne se félicite d'avoir réussi à lui rendre partiellement la liberté dont il avait besoin pour avoir les idées claires.  
  
Si elle n'avait pas été sur le point d'entamer le dernier trimestre de sa grossesse, inconforts l'amenant à quitter l'étreinte de son mari, elle serait restée là jusqu'à la fin des temps... oubliant espace et limites, reveries candides du retour d'un Morpheus souriant au passé, au présent, à l'avenir. Mais... si cela devait ne jamais se produire, si les miracles n'étaient plus, elle; devrait se lever, et faire face à une verité qu'elle a peur de ne jamais pouvoir accepter. Le vide d'une mort qu'elle ne veut pas regarder, qu'elle ne veut même pas imaginer. Il n'est plus là.  
- Shhh.  
Prenant soin de ne pas le reveiller, elle le quitte, et calme ses gémissements par quelques caresses; les mains posées sur son visage alors qu'elle l'aide à s'allonger dans le lit. Combien de fois avait-elle fait cela depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage du Nebuchadnezzar, plus de deux ans auparavant? Les épreuves, la vie, tout ce qui, dur comme la pierre, comme son coeur avant qu'elle ne le connaisse, empechait l'âme de Neo de trouver la plénitude. Combien de fois l'avait-t-elle retrouvé assoupi, terassé par la fatigue, la lassitude... combien de fois l'avait-elle bercée comme un bébé?  
- ...Dors mon coeur... dors.  
Ses murmures, doux, legers, éloignent à nouveau l'agitation de son esprit et il s'abandonne, loin... où la paix règne encore.  
  
Elle rejoint le pont principal avec anxieté, tremblante, persuadée de devoir supporter à nouveau la vue de son capitaine gisant là; mais... elle ne voit que Link, s'empressant de dissimuler les dernières traces écarlates recouvrant un fauteuil vide.  
- Link, j'ai besoin d'une transmission d'urgence avec Zion; qui est au poste de commandement?  
Glacial, son regard posé sur l'opérateur ne reflète pas plus la colère qu'un besoin intense de se débarrasser de la moindre emotion; alors qu'elle va devoir prevenir sa meilleure amie de la mort de son compagnon.  
- Le capitaine Niobe.  
Un geste de recul, presque inconscient, sa bouche entrouverte par l'étonnement, elle reste figée plusieurs secondes. Litteralement pétrifiée... Non... pas elle, pas Niobe... pas comme ça. Si elle considère l'idée de confier cette tache ingrate a Link, elle se ravise, le voyant au moins aussi démuni qu'elle.  
- Bien, je... je vais lui dire.  
- Et Neo?  
- Il est complètement prostré; il, vient de s'endormir, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour le sortir de là.  
- Il va se reprendre Trin, ne t'en fait pas. Il le faut.  
Sa volonté s'amenuisant à mesure que la conversation se poursuit, elle fini par se laisser tomber sur le siège don son opérateur, prête à rendre les armes pour de bon:  
- Non... pas cette fois.  
Puis, à nouveau ce silence enrobant leurs etres, l'endroit, le rendant plus froid encore qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Quel poids sur leurs épaules, quelle douleur dans leurs coeurs alors qu'il leur reste tant à faire.  
- Mets les consoles en marche, si je ne parle pas à Niobe maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais le faire.  
Link acquiese, et se mets immédiatement au travail, automate ou non, il ne veut pas penser d'avantage qu'elle. Tout ce dont il est certain n'est que survie, il doivent survivre, et surmonter, vite.  
  
- Quel foutoir ici.  
Si elle ne sait pas quels Dieux lui tomberont sur la tête d'ici quelques secondes, Niobe rempli à merveille son rôle de commandant intérimaire. La force l'ayant caractérisé durant toute son existence se voyant ici canalisée pour devenir une doctrine, "il faut avancer". Neo n'avait obtenu le poste que quelques mois avant cela et s'était mit en tête de dépoussierer des regles qu'il considerait archaïques. Biensur les evènements, et ses propres doutes, l'avaient conduit à reprendre le chemin de la matrice, et il avait demandé a son amie de faire tout son possible pour que les choses continuent d'évoluer en son absence. C'était sans compter sur les avancées des travaux qui avaient lieu en parallèle et qui, n'aidaient pas l'organisation. D'où l'exaspération de Niobe, les nerfs à vif, prête à lancer la pile de dossiers qu'elle tient entre ses mains au visage de l'homme l'approchant avec méfiance:  
- Capitaine, une communication en cours avec le Hammer, vous êtes demandée de toute urgence.  
Elle le suit sans un mot, se retrouvant face aux écrans qui, elle le sait, ne délivrent jamais de bonnes nouvelles, et y voit Trinity; trop pâle pour que rien de grave ne se soit produit.  
- Niobe.  
- Trinty qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Neo est parti voir l'oracle... Morpheus, l'a accompagné sur ma demande. Et, quelquechose s'est passé; ils... nous avons perdu contact pendant un moment... les signes vitaux de Morpheus ont faibli, et... ont stoppé.  
Niobe perds l'équilibre lorsqu'elle realise la portée de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, au bord du malaise. Deux hommes se precipitent sous le regard aussi lointain qu'effrayé de Trin, spectatrice de sa détresse; et l'aident à s'asseoir. Incapable de savoir si elle doit continuer ou non, elle parle, elle parle parce qu'elle sait que c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
- Neo est réapparu chez l'Oracle peu de temps apres, il était couvert de sang... il...n'a rien voulu dire depuis. Il est revenu, et... je suis desolée Niobe.  
Incapable de verser une larme, sa réaction est d'abord semblable à celle de Neo. Puis, un sentiment indéscriptible se lit sur son visage, quelquechose de presque impalpable, de dissimulé par sa peine... la colère. Peut être même pire, la rage.  
- Il a souffert?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Comment c'est arrivé?  
Les questions fusent, son ton s'endurci à mesure qu'elle les pose, et désarçonnée, Trinity réponds sans savoir comment être à la hauteur, les yeux bouillants de larmes.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Mais tu sais quoi au juste?  
- Rien.  
A la fois jugée, et condamnée, Trinity sent la culpabilité la ronger petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs ne révèlent à son inquisiteur combien elle se sait responsable de ne pas... savoir. La tête dans ses mains, elle revit ce que son mari à vécu face à l'Oracle, le vide. Total, noir, terrifiant... et l'impression que rien ne subsistera la seconde suivante... Rien... seul ce mot trouve encore un sens. Et c'est par cela que Niobe réponds, en mettant fin à la comunication.  
Elle reste immobile, ne sachant plus ni où, ni qui, ni comment... le désarroi l'ayant touché au même titre que les autres, sinon plus encore; et ce feu brulant dans son âme, cette colère couvant sous les cendres de la douleur ne cherchant qu'a s'affirmer... elle fonds en larmes.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
Link n'ose pas approcher son superieur, abbattue, ne comprenant pas elle même ce qui vient de lui arriver. Elle hoche la tête; tournant rapidement son regard là où celui de son opérateur s'est fixé:  
- Il y avait Smith.  
Signe d'un Dieu en qui personne ne croit plus, ou simple coincidence, celui dont le sommeil n'a été que de courte durée les rejoint, se libérant d'un fardeau qui l'étouffe... qui le tue. Ni Trin, ni Link n'osent faire un pas, un geste, persuadés qu'à la manière d'un animal blessé; il pourrait fuir à la moindre erreur, à la moindre hesitation.  
Il continue, la voix basse, le coeur mort:  
- ... il m'a parlé de notre fille, il m'a dit qu'elle ne devait pas vivre et je... je n'ai pas supporté de l'entendre dire ça. J'étais sur le point de le tuer, je pensais que c'était fini, mais.  
Il marque une pause, une eternité, ne sachant pas comment décrire ce qu'il considère être sa faiblesse, sa défaite; puis lève les yeux vers son audience, conscient qu'il ne peut plus reculer:  
- ... Il m'a assomé. Quand j'ai reprit connaissance, Morpheus était là... ils ont tiré.  
- Neo.  
Si elle s'écoutait, Trin courrait vers lui dans la seconde, mais, sa peur l'empêche de prendre le risque... pendant un instant seulement. Parce que sa voix, empreinte de désolation, de compassion, entraine son mari à verser les larmes d'un enfant, à s'excuser de ce pour quoi il n'est pas responsable:  
- J'aurais dû faire quelquechose... j'aurais dû le sauver.  
- Tu as fait tout ce qui était possible... je le sais.  
- Non.  
Legers, ses pas vers lui lui donnent l'impression de flotter, comme si, son amour seul la guidait; et à nouveau la voici redevenue le refuge. Cette fois pas de recul, pas de doutes, il se laisse faire. Quelquechose de desésperé; là encore d'animal dans ses gestes... il est à elle, c'est à elle seule de le proteger de la peine; et ses doigts se ressérrant dans son dos, ses cheveux, son empressement à lui prouver qu'elle sera toujours là, rendent un peu de bon sens à un esprit qui se pense perdu.  
  
Evidemment le soir venu, personne ne sait réélement pour quelle raison il se trouve devant son repas; aussi frugal soit-il... et toujours ce silence... témoin d'un recueillement qu'aucune trève ne semble vouloir briser. Mais soudain, levant les yeux vers les autres, Neo lance:  
- Prepare notre retour à Zion, Link... on ne peut pas attendre. Ne previens personne de ce qui est arrivé.  
- J'ai parlé à Niobe.  
La voix de Trin s'élève, avec l'espoir qu'on ne l'entendes pas; l'idée qu'elle ai eu tort d'assumer cette tache l'inquiètant dès qu'elle croise le regard de son mari:  
- ... juste avant que tu ne nous rejoignes.  
- Je sais.  
- Je n'aurais pas du, c'est ça.  
Elle ne sait pas comment le prendre, il est froid, il ne l'avait jamais été avant, et surtout pas avec elle. Mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est que cette rigidité ne reflete que sa douleur, et son propre sentiment de culpabilité:  
- Tu as fait quelquechose que je serais incapable de faire. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de la regarder en face quand nous serons rentrés.  
Venant poser son voile pudique sur la discussion, le silence les enveloppe aussitot, pour la dernière fois de cette journée en enfer...  
  
Asuivre...  



	32. Retour difficile

Ep 31 

Retour difficile Rheya

Voix off Trinity

« Je pouvais, durant tout le trajet, lire la tristesse sur chaque visage des membres de l'équipage, tous autant accablés qu'angoissés par le tourment de ces dernières heures. La mission avait été un désastre, un véritable chaos ; personne n'en avait jamais connue une aussi dure et noire. Le retour était plus que pénible; et le chagrin, visible aux yeux de tous, créait un silence sans pareil. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à clairement articuler une phrase sans que je ressente cet étrange gout amer et insupportable qu'on peut avoir dans ce genre de moment. Peut être que malgré les ordres du commandant la nouvelle s'était déjà répendue dans Zion, sûrement même ; à croire que les mauvaises nouvelles courent plus vite que les bonnes. Si tout l'équipage éprouvait une souffrance terrible, je me demandais alors qu'elle devait être celle de Niobe, probablement une douleur atroce, indescriptible. J'avais, d'un côté, hate de la rejoindre et d'essayer de la soutenir dans une épreuve qui m'affligeait moi aussi énormément. Mais de l'autre, j'avais peur. Peur que cet affrontement ne m'aide à me rendre enfin compte, malgré moi, de la réalité : que toute cette histoire n'est pas un cauchemar ni un conte inventé de toute pièce mais bien la mort d'un ami si cher. Neo m'avait semblé contrarié la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Puis de la contrariété il avait cédé aux larmes, et à un tourment qui le plongeait dans obscurité totale. Il s'était alors eclipsé, quelques minutes à peine après notre conversation et n'était toujours pas réaparu. En plus de sa peine à lui, il se sentait coupable, tellement coupable… et se condamnait d'une chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu empêcher. En marchant sur le pont principal du Hammer, je l'apercu là, assis, perdu, la tête entre ses mains comme s'il avait voulu cacher son malheur et son désespoir. Presque surprise, je me suis lentement approchée de lui, ayant une peur immense au fond de moi, la peur qu'il me rejette. « Neo ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? -J'ai tué ton mentor Trin, l'amour de Niobe, le meilleure capitaine de Zion, l'exemple de tous… j'ai tué mon maître, mon modèle. -Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu n'as tué personne ; -Ecoute, le prends pas mal mais… -Mais… ?   
-J'aimerais rester seul un moment. -Si tu veux, si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi… » Je m'aprêtai à tourner le dos, cédant ainsi à sa requête, comprenant en partie sa réaction quand il me rattrappa par le bras pour repartir sur un discours presque incrompréhensible qui témoignait du chagrin qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui :   
« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment dire… tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour lui… tout ce que je n'ai pas fait… je suis un lâche, dans ma tâche d'Elu je n'ai rien su faire comme il le fallait. Ce n'est pas comme ca que je prévoyais. J'ai tout échoué… je suis désolée Trin, si tu savais… -Non ne le sois pas, je te le répète… tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, Smith avait décidé de le tuer, tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. Arrête de te sentir coupable pour une chose que tu n'as pas faite, trouve le repos et la tranquillité ;   
-Je ne pourrais pas affronter le regard de Niobe… ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs, c'est trop difficile. Essaye de te mettre à ma place, se sentiment de culpabilité, tout ce que je ressens… Ca me ronge de l'intérieur, je ne sais comment l'expliquer. Tu me vois dire quoi à Niobe à notre retour ? « Je suis désolé, je l'ai pas sauvé, j'ai pas pu. J'étais là quand il a recu une balle et je n'ai rien pu faire, je l'ai en partie tué, ne m'en veux pas surtout » ? Biensur, elle le comprendra sans effort et elle me pardonnera, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec et amer -Arrête, arrête tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose -Honnêtement, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. C'est trop dur, j'ai vraiment besoin me retirer au moins quelques temps.   
-Partir, où ? -Je n'en sais rien encore. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça, je ne pourrai pas continuer à vivre sans ressentir cette constante part de responsabilité. Ils avaient confiance en moi et j'ai tué mon capitaine, comment veux-tu qu'ils m'accueillent ? Je ne veux pas les fuir, je veux juste disparaître quelques temps, j'en ai besoin tu comprends ?   
-Biensur que je comprends. C'est normal que tu aies envie de partir maintenant. Mais tu ne crois pas que justement d'être seul sera pire ? -Non le pire ce sera le jugement des autres, ce qu'ils vont penser. (Il marque une courte pause, un bref instant de reflexion) Même pas d'ailleurs, le pire c'est mon propre jugement, je n'ai plus d'estime pour moi même… » Le vaisseau allait arriver aux portes de la cité lorque Neo acheva ces mots. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner ainsi, il était si tourmenté que ca me faisait mal de le voir souffrir ainsi. Mais je l'ai laissé comme il me l'avait demandé, et décidai de retourner auprès des autres membres de l'équipage, toujours silencieux. « On arrive à la ville, tout est prêt ?   
-Oui c'est bon, me répondit-on, ils sont en train de préparer notre arrivée »

Il fallut encore presque une heure pour que le vaisseau soit amaré sur le quai principal. Je sortis en premier, Link sur mes talons. Neo nous suivit de loin, n'osant pas sortir du Hammer. Les habitants étaient restés chez eux, le commandant avait demandé à ce que personne ne soit mis au courant avant leur arrivée. Seuls le conseiller Hamman et quelques lieutenants attendaient, l'air grave, sinistre. Niobe, comme je l'avais pensé, était restée avec Ghost à quelques mètres de l'appontement, le regard vide, triste. Il avait du essayer, en vain, de la soutenir. En voyant l'équipage avancer, elle s'approcha :   
« Ou est-il ?   
-Toujours dans le vaisseau… Niobe, répondis-je en la prenant dans ses bras, crois moi on est vraiment désolés.   
-Je sais, articula-t-elle douloureusement, mais ca ne change rien. -Je ne sais pas quoi dire ; je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, cette blessure qui poignarde et qui ne semble vouloir jamais guérir… -Tu as connu ça ?   
-Quand je n'étais pas débranchée… j'ai perdu ma famille.   
-Je suis désolée.   
-Ne le sois pas, c'était il y a longtemps de toute facon, puis ma vie est ici maintenant -Dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte… »

Le corps inerte du capitaine fut sortit du vaisseau le soir même pour rejoindre un cercueil orné d'une plaque métalique sur laquelle figurait le nom et le matricule du défunt. Un cortège de centaines de citoyens avertis quelques heures auparavant à peine suivait Link, Ghost, Sparks et Roland qui portaient le cercueil en direction du crimatorium de la ville. J'avais beau lutter, je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes. J'avais envie de crier, d'aller me battre pour venger la mort de Morpheus. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Comment peut-on rester passif dans un cas pareil ? Ma haine pour Smith ne faisait que accroitre au fur et à mesure que je voyais les habitants de la ville pleurer leur capitaine, celui qui avait toujours tout fait pour les sauver. On allait, avant l'incinération, faire une messe en son honneur que le conseiller Hamman présiderait dans le Temple. Rude épreuve pour nous tous. Biensur, après la guerre la ville avait déjà perdu nombre de ses habitants, mais maintenant que le calme était revenu, les pertes semblaient être plus affligeante. Puis on se sent surement plus concerné… ou je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à expliquer. Quand le conseiller Hamman, après avoir fait un long discours dans lequel l'éloge du défunt capitaine n'était plus à remettre en cause, m'a demandé de parler devant l'assemblée des citoyens, j'ai d'abord refusé. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire ça, et j'ai pensé que je n'en saurais jamais capable. Puis j'ai réfléchi un instant, et pour la mémoire de Morpheus j'ai décidé de dire quelques mots. Je me suis levée quand ce fut mon tour, et sans avoir préparé de discours j'ai pris la parole, d'une voix temblante mais stable, devant tous ces habitants. « La disparition de quelqu'un qui nous est cher nous envahit l'esprit d'images noires, et c'est très dur à supporter. On se sent soudainement si faible par rapport au monde qu'on existe plus. Ou du moins on n'a plus la force d'exister. On se sent enseveli, enterré, et plongé dans un brouillard profond et sans lumière. La clarté nous semble si loin qu'on ne cherche pas à faire d'effort, on ne veut pas que ca aille mieux. On se dit d'ailleurs que rien ne pourrait être pire, qu'on atteint le bout. Mais pour tout l'amour qu'on a eu pour lui, Morpheus aurait aimé qu'on continue à vivre quoiqu'il en soit, et qu'on essaye de chasser le chagrin de nos esprits. Je ne vous dis pas que c'est facile, c'est même d'ailleurs probablement une des choses les plus difficiles à faire. Mais pour lui, qui a été votre capitaine, votre ami, vous vous devez de garder de lui une image honorable et respectable.   
Morpheus a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a accueillie et m'a aidée à me sentir mieux dans ce monde qui m'était si étranger dans un premier temps. Puis il m'a soutenue dans tout ce que j'ai fait, et a appuyé mes choix, quels qu'ils soient. Je l'en remercie encore, il m'a tant donné que j'aurais aimé pouvoir moi aussi lui apporter quelque chose. Et Morpheus avait la foi. Il a toujours cru en ce que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont jamais voulu croire, et n'a pas hésiter à se compromettre pour affirmer ses idées. Tout au long de sa vie, comme certains de savent, il a suivit la prophétie et s'est mis en quête de l'Elu. C'était un homme admirable et j'espère que c'est l'image de lui qui restera dans toutes nos mémoires.» Je me rassis, encore fremissante face à l'assemblée. Je n'avais pas versé une larme, -ce qui n'était pourtant pas une mince affaire- pensant que Morpheus serait plus fier de moi si j'avais été forte. Je cherchais alors Neo du regard pendant que Niobe disait à son tour ce qu'elle voulait faire parvenir à l'ensemble des citoyens. Mais impossible de repérer mon mari, qui ne s'était pas joint à nous pour la cérémonie. Peut être se tenait-il à l'écart, ou perdu au milieu de tous les habitants réunis, je ne l'ai jamais su.   
Ce n'est qu'une heure après la fin de la messe que le corps fut transporté au crématorium de la cité. Je nous revois arpenter les plus larges couloirs de la ville pour atteindre l'endroit, les gens dont le regard mélangeait la curiosité et la tristesse sortant de chez eux pour nous observer dans cette rude épreuve. La plupart des habitants étaient rentrés chez eux, la cérémonie étant assez privée n'était réservée qu'à l'entourage proche du capitaine. La suite s'était enchainée rapidement. Le cercueil avait été placé sur une plaque qui fut quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard à peine dévorée par les flammes. Une image resteera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire comme marquée au fer brulant, un tableau que malgré moi je n'arrive pas à effacer de mon esprit. Une vision qui à elle seule me donne envie de crier, et qui me hanta pendant les longues nuits qui suivirent ce soir-là. Niobe hurle, elle s'efforce de ne pas pleurer mais une larme hésitante apparaît nettement sur le coin de son œil, pour couler lentement sur sa joue et tomber à terre sans même qu'elle ne s'en apercoive. Elle a envie de s'approcher, de se jetter elle aussi dans les braises, mais tente de se raisonner et de rester à l'écart. Elle ne sait si c'est la colère ou la peine qui prend le dessus, les deux peut-être. Ses cris déchirent la pièce, mais personne ne l'en empêche.Tout le monde comprend, se tait, et regarde le feu dévorer avec une telle passion et une telle ardeur le corps de Morpheus. C'est la dernière image que j'aurais eu de mon capitaine, de mon mentor. Un souvenir insupportable de cette soirée si dure que chaque évocation reste douloureuse et me met mal à l'aise, même apres l'écoulement de plusieurs mois depuis le drame »

A suivre....


	33. Songes d'une nuit

Comment pouvait-elle avoir si froid? Comment pouvait-elle se sentir si seule, si démunie? Des jours passés sans qu'elle ai jamais eu conscience du temps ni de l'espace, sans qu'elle ai comprit pourquoi ce qui lui arrivait pouvait lui arriver, et cette nuit... un soupir venait briser le silence glacial dont elle s'était entourée... Son capitaine l'avait quitté, brutalement, ce père en qui elle avait placé sa foi, en qui elle avait puisé son savoir, ses convictions les plus profondes, puis... venant l'accabler d'avantage, sa meilleure amie l'avait accusé d'être la cause de cette disparition, l'avait fixé avec rage en lui annonçant que plus jamais elle ne voudrait avoir affaire à elle après ce qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Et son mari, ce mari qui aurait dû lui apporter le reconfort de sa présence n'était pas là... disparu lui aussi, ne laissant plus qu'une ombre se profiler dans son esprit, espèrances vaines de partager sa peine avec quelqun qui ne parvient pas à vivre la sienne... Oui, elle le sait, il n'a fait que fuir... demandant du temps, il n'avait cherché qu'a échapper à tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir seule, et incapable de savoir pourquoi, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Le jeu des responsabilités n'avait réussi qu'a torturer son esprit d'avantage... et tout ce qu'elle demandait, tout ce qu'elle esperait encore n'était que le répit, un simple instant de répit. Le moyen pour elle de regarder son existence, et d'y trouver la force de continuer. 

Comment pouvait-il avoir si froid? Comment pouvait-il se sentir si seul, si démuni? Les démons hantant son âme n'ayant pu le quitter depuis l'instant où tout avait basculé, il ne faisait qu'imaginer, encore et encore... le moyen d'intervenir, le moyen d'être là, de sauver son mentor comme il aurait dû. Rejouant la scene jusqu'à ecoeurement, s'accablant de tout ce qui avait conduit à l'irréparable, il se savait en penitance, tourments d'une culpabilité dont il avait peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir se détacher... tentant de se prouver combien il ne méritait plus, en abandonnant sa femme, en abandonnant ses responsabilités, se convaincant de ses torts... pourquoi? il ne s'était pas posé la question jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse un besoin qu'il aurait dû soupçonner; même s'il se l'était interdit. Elle lui manquait... tellement...

Son ventre dénudé, laissant apparaitre ça et la les quelques bosses crées par leur fille, Trinity dors... un sommeil fragile, incertain; dont est témoin Neo pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois. Jamais encore il n'avait osé revenir, mais son besoin de la revoir s'était fait plus fort que tout. Aussi sans bruit, il s'était glissé dans leur chambre, conscient de l'injustice de ce qui était en train de se produire... il pouvait la voir, mais elle non. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus repartir s'il venait à entendre le son de sa voix, connaissant les mots qu'elle pourrait prononcer pour le convaincre de ne pas la quitter, et se sachant incapable de ne pas accéder à sa requete... il ne pouvait décemment pas risquer de la voir se reveiller; s'accablant d'avantage pour son égoisme, s'imaginant être l'homme le plus ignoble qui soit. Il laisse sa main suivre les mouvements de son enfant, lentement, un à un; s'émerveillant à l'idée que cette vie protegée par sa femme puisse être le fruit d'une union qui avait failli prendre fin trop de fois. Puis, ce soupir, échappé de sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille et venu troubler les songes de Trin; prenant conscience de sa présence sans oser le lui montrer... un soupir l'obligeant à fuir à nouveau, redevenant animal blessé, effrayé à l'idée d'être suprit. Il quitte la pièce.

- Attends...

Si près du but... il se tient devant la porte d'entrée, prêt à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle apparait, resserrant les liens de son peignoir nerveusement. Tentant vainement de resister, il refuse l'idée de croiser son regard, lui tournant encore le dos, la main sur la poignée; mais... il ne tarde pas à réaliser qu'il ne pourra pas, pas s'il doit encore entendre sa voix imprimée de larmes. Il l'aime...

- Neo...

- Non, Trin, je... je ne peux pas rester.

- Pourquoi?  
Trop tard... il n'a pas de réponse, aucune qui ai un semblant de légitimité; et désormais face à lui, la silhouette dessinée par un 7e mois de grossesse auquel il n'a pas assisté, elle l'interroge... frèle, desesperée.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle se rapproche, tentant de deviner ses raisons là où il espère les dissimuler... son regard, qui, s'il avait été ce qu'elle avait connu de plus tendre jusque là, n'était plus que le pâle reflet de ses tourments. Et bientôt, l'indignation

- Tu ne sais pas? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester avec ta femme!

Se mordant la lèvre où une larme vient de terminer sa course, elle lève les yeux vers le plafond, determinée à le faire rester... determiner à trouver un moyen. Et le seul qui lui vienne à l'esprit reste de le faire parler; le libérer:  
- ... D'accord... est-ce que... est-ce qu'au moins je peux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises?

- La verité m'irait je pense...

Ton un brin ironique, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre en de pareilles circonstances, mais, il n'ignore pas qu'avec elle le besoin de dédramatiser repose d'abord sur sa peur d'exhiber une fragilité qu'elle considère comme un ennemi. Pourtant il ne dure pas, sensibilité exacerbée pour autant de raisons physiques que morales, l'hesitation de Neo ne la laisse pas conserver son calme longtemps, calme toutefois relatif:

- J'avais.  
- Besoin de temps je sais. Pourquoi faire? Pour te torturer? Pour te persuader que tu es responsable de ce que j'ai fait?

Une allusion qui le laisse confus alors qu'il se laisse approcher, de plus en plus... la main de Trinity maintenant posée sur la porte comme pour... l'empecher de s'enfuir à nouveau.  
- De quoi tu parles

- Morpheus est mort, parce que je lui ai demandé de te suivre, pas parce que tu n'as pas su le sauver. Tu n'aurais pas pu quoi qu'il arrive, il était là pour, te, proteger. Pas le contraire... maintenant que tu veuilles te complaire dans l'autoflagellation, que tu ais envie d'être seul pour tenter de trouver un moyen de faire revenir ce qui n'est plus là; soit... mais moi; je dois rester ici, et je dois affronter ce que tu fuis.

Il baisse les yeux, incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante, incapable de lui donner tort ou raison, seulement conscient d'une autre de ses erreurs, si tant est qu'il ai pu en commettre d'autre que celle çi, l'avoir délaissée, abandonnée au coeur de cette tragédie:

- Niobe...

- Non Neo... la realité. Tu t'en es échappé... Niobe ne veut plus me voir, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi; parce qu'elle sait que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il ailles avec toi dans la matrice. Je l'accepte, j'ai accepté de l'entendre me le dire. Parce que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Elle a besoin de me haïr pour ne plus avoir mal... et je dois être capable de faire face. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi... et tu n'es pas la.  
Est-ce qu'elle cherche à lui faire mal? Non... elle ne cherche qu'a être honnète, à rattraper ces semaines perdues en silence, par des paroles qui n'ont fait que hanter ses pensées jusque la, et dont elle a besoin de se débarrasser, litteralement. Est-ce qu'il a mal? Oui... mais c'est un mal qu'il a trop evité pour pouvoir continuer à agir comme s'il n'existait pas. C'est en realité l'unique mal dont il est instigateur

- Elle t'accable uniquement parce que je ne suis pas là pour être tenu reponsable.  
- Elle m'accable parce que tu n'as rien fait. Si tu avais été la, tu aurais pu t'en convaincre. Elle sait que tu t'es battu pour lui... 

Abandonnant désormais l'idée de la quitter à nouveau, il s'éloigne de la porte pour aller trouver un endroit où s'asseoir, fixant le sol; parce que persuadé que le moment de revenir sur le mois écoulé dans la douleur la plus totale va l'amener à un exorcisme plus pénible encore, mais indispensable pourtant. Fuir...il ne veut plus.  
Arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'installe, n'osant toujours pas la regarder; la sentant derrière lui, le suivre à pas feutrés. Lorsqu'il lève finalement les yeux, il s'aperçoit qu'elle à retrouvé une certaine plenitude, qu'elle à de nouveau confiance. Tout ce qui... lui permet de se livrer pour la première fois:  
- Quand on est arrivés, j'ai refusé l'idée d'être confrontée à elle,parce que je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais ressenti quand je m'étais reveillé à l'hopital après notre retour de la ville des machines. J'étais haineux, envers tous ceux qui avaient survecu; parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'aller bien quand toi tu étais sur le point de mourir. J'aurais pu tuer, juste... pour qu'on souffre autant que nous... et je savais qu'elle ne reagirait pas différement. Quand je suis parti, ce n'était pas avec l'idée de fuir pourtant, je voulais prendre le temps de comprendre ce que j'avais raté, ce que j'aurais dû faire. Et apres deux semaines, à repenser sans cesse à l'instant où Smith a appuyé sur la détente; j'ai comprit que je ne m'étais éloigné que pour eviter de revivre la souffrance que j'avais vécu apres notre accident, à travers Niobe. Ca je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner, parce que Morpheus n'est plus là, et que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour... ne pas penser à ma propre douleur.

- Tu ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir mal pour quelque raison que ce soit; nous devons vivre avec ce qui est arrivé, avec ce que nous sommes devenus... Si... si nous n'avions pas de raisons de continuer; mais nous en avons une.  
L'évidence d'une nouvelle allusion à ce qu'ils ont construit de plus beau le conduit à poser son regard sur le ventre de sa femme, debout près de lui. Satisfaction naissant presque malgré lui avec l'idée d'être père, tout ce qui lui rends l'envie d'exister.

- Maintenant, je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire. Si tu as besoin de t'éloigner encore, je le comprendrais...

Il sourit, soupire...

- Comment veux tu que j'ai envie de te quitter?

Un sourire rendu, puis il se lève, son visage suffisament proche pour qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de l'embrasser; chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis l'atroce journée vécue à bord du Hammer. Avec, l'apréhension que chacun des autres baisers qu'ils viendraient à échanger auraient eux aussi le gout du sang, et de la mort... pourtant il n'en est rien, rien de plus que le besoin toujours desesperé de se retrouver. Expression d'un amour plus fort que tout, il ne parvient plus à se détacher d'elle, ses pouces gravitant depuis ses joues jusqu'à leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre...

A suivre...

(Ecriture en pause pour le moment)


End file.
